Les sentinelles
by RAIDEMO
Summary: /!\ Fic anciennement nommée "Chroniques des Douze Dieux". Fanfiction en cours de réécriture. Résumé au début du chapitre 1.
1. KAO PartI Chap1

Résumé : "_Un yankee, ex-militaire alcoolique, une jeune femme méfiante et mystérieuse, un ninja égoïste et acerbe ; un trio de champions asocial lancé sur la trace d'un cobaye en fuite, finiront par se retrouver engagés dans une guerre qui les dépasse..._ "

Description : Directement inspirée de l'univers du jeu vidéo, cette fanfic tend à ressembler au maximum à l'univers shônen. Elle est connue sur d'autres sites sous le titre de "Chroniques" ou "Chroniques des hommes", mais j'ai changé ici ce titre pour me rapprocher du scénario qui s'est relativement étoffé depuis sa création.  
Peut-être que je retravaillerais certains chapitres lorsque j'en aurais le temps, car j'en aurais sans doute le courage maintenant que je me relance dans cette histoire (je préviendrais des changements ici et dans le résumé).

**CHRONIQUES DES DOUZE DIEUX **

KAO

**_Kao, l'être aux milles visages_**

Chapitre 1 : Le fauve dans la ville

La lueur matinale s'écoula lentement à travers les fenêtres de l'arène, découpant des formes géométriques et blanchâtres sur le sol sombre des couloirs encore obscurs. Les volets de la cuisine n'avaient pas été fermés la veille et la pièce était déjà complètement éclairée. Une poussière vacillante flottait sur les rayons décolorés. Kazuo apparut sur le seuil, une main sur la clenche de la porte, l'autre sur le visage pour chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil de ses yeux noirs. Le jeune homme entra finalement et alla s'installer sur une chaise au bois écaillé. Il poussa un profond soupir en voyant que la pendule au-dessus du four indiquait seulement 5h30 du matin. Il s'étira, les bras en avant, faisant craquer bruyamment toute son ossature. Enfin, l'adolescent décida de se relever et d'aller fouiller le frigo d'un blanc sale qui attendait sagement contre le mur opposé, face à la vieille pendule. Ses mains tâtonnant encore sous l'effet de la fatigue se posèrent sur le rebord de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Kazuo jeta un œil par l'interstice qu'il venait de créer, puis soupira en refermant le meuble réfrigérant. Rien, évidemment. Il se leva à nouveau pour fouiller tous les placards et revint finalement s'asseoir à la table accompagné d'une pomme abandonnée au fond d'un plat et d'un reste de pizza que quelqu'un avait oublié dans la gueule du four. Il croqua dans la pizza froide et dure comme un morceau d'écorce avant de grimacer, puis la reposa et entama sa pomme. Il savoura la fraîcheur du fruit tout en contemplant le soleil se lever sur la jetée qui se dressait face à lui, derrière les quatre fenêtres jumelles qui surmontaient les deux éviers entourés de meubles à couverts. Il arrivait à la moitié de la pomme lorsqu'il la reposa elle aussi sur la table et tendit la main vers la ceinture de son pantalon fraîchement sorti du sèche linge, le matin même. Il décrocha l'unique pokéball qui y était accrochée et appela le petit être qui l'habitait. Dynavolt secoua son corps au pelage froissé et se mit rapidement à le lustrer en léchant ses poils ébouriffés. Kazuo reprit à nouveau la pomme en main et la tendit à son pokémon avec un sourire. Les yeux noirs du chien électrique se posèrent sur le fruit avec intérêt. L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration.

« Salut Dyni, tu as faim ? »

Il avança un peu plus sa main tenant la nourriture vers le visage de Dynavolt. Le petit monstre laissait son regard glisser rapidement du fruit au visage du jeune homme. Soudain, une faible décharge vint frapper le poignet de Kazuo qui recula vivement en lâchant la pomme, serrant contre lui son bras complètement engourdi. Le chien électrique attrapa l'objet de sa convoitise d'un claquement de dents sec et rapide, avant de s'éloigner d'un bond. Puis il s'installa tranquillement sous le meuble qui supportait le four et fit jouer ses mâchoires autour du fruit pour le dépecer lentement. Kazuo observa son bras pour être sûr qu'aucune brûlure n'y était apparue. Il posa finalement son membre paralysé sur la table et souffla une insulte. Echec total, une fois de plus.

Des bruits de pas s'élevèrent dans le couloir menant à la cuisine. Kazuo observa la pendule ; il était presque 5h45, l'heure de réveil du champion. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter avec attention le son des pas qui se rapprochaient. Il reconnut bien là la démarche du maître de l'arène et en fut soulagé, mais aussi un peu anxieux ; ses relations avec Dynavolt ne s'amélioraient pas vraiment et le jeune homme commençait à craindre un éventuel renvoi de l'arène si son gardien venait à se lasser de son entraînement qui n'avançait pas. Enfin, pour une fois, pensa-t-il, il avait pu se lever à l'heure, et même avant, pour pouvoir commencer son entraînement plus tôt.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur la silhouette imposante du champion et Kazuo se leva pour le saluer, mais il freina son mouvement en apercevant la tenue de son aîné. Ce dernier afficha une mine surprise à travers les traits d'un réveil difficile, apparemment étonné de trouver quelqu'un d'un temps soi peu matinal dans son arène. Il sourit finalement au jeune homme, sans paraître se soucier de l'unique caleçon qui lui servait de vêtement. L'adolescent, que la pudeur faisait rougir, baissa la tête en signe de salutation afin de détourner le regard.

« Tu te lèves tôt dis-moi, lâcha le champion d'une voix rauque en raison de la sécheresse qui sévissait encore dans sa gorge.

- Euh... oui, pardonnez-moi si j'ai...

- Ne t'excuse pas, le coupa le champion avant de rire bruyamment. Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il n'y a pas que des flemmards dans mes rangs ! »

Le jeune homme releva lentement la tête et vit que l'homme n'avait pas perdu son sourire, signe de sa sincérité. Un soulagement immense l'envahit et il perdit rapidement le sentiment de crainte qui l'avait assaillit un peu plus tôt. Le champion vint s'asseoir sur la chaise qui faisait face à celle de Kazuo et fit signe à ce dernier de revenir s'installer. Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'exécuta non sans glisser un coup d'œil au rongeur électrique qui marchait sur les pas du champion. Raichu offrit un bref sourire au garçon et continua sa route vers son dresseur, chancelant légèrement sur ses membres postérieurs. Son poil était plus ébouriffé encore que celui de Dynavolt mais le pokémon souris ne semblait pas aussi méticuleux que le jeune chien en ce qui concernait son entretient. Raichu s'arrêta près des jambes de son dresseur et s'assit. Il frotta son museau au pelage sombre, puis se roula en boule contre le pied de la table, faisant lentement danser sa queue tranchante contre le parquet déjà bien abîmé.

« Tu la manges pas ? » demanda soudain le champion au jeune homme en pointant la pizza du doigt.

Kazuo secoua la tête et observa l'homme s'emparer de la part avant de croquer dedans avec contentement. L'adolescent détailla ce champion dont il venait de découvrir une toute nouvelle facette, celle qui suivait de près le réveil et qui n'entachait en rien le respect que Kazuo avait pour celui qui l'entraînait. Le grand homme le dominait de sa carrure imposante, ses cheveux blonds en bataille étaient repoussés sur le côté et il portait un début de barbe piquante sur le menton. Ses yeux restaient fermés tandis qu'il avalait la part de pizza, pour la plus grande déception de Kazuo ; tant que le champion gardait les yeux fermés, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, le jeune homme avait toujours l'impression qu'il avait affaire à un autre homme, l'homme que le champion avait réellement été quelques années plus tôt : un militaire.

Kazuo n'aimait pas cette image. Il préféra porter son regard sur l'anneau d'argent qui pendait à la chaîne du même matériau, reposant sur le haut du torse du champion en tintant légèrement comme un doux carillon. Il ignorait d'où venait ce bijou, mais il y avait dans sa présence quelque chose qui adoucissait considérablement l'image du champion. Ce dernier semblait par ailleurs l'adorer comme un enfant pourrait adorer un objet emprunt de mystère, un objet dont ni la nature, ni les origines ne lui seraient jamais dévoilées, mais qu'il considérait comme un présent inestimable. L'homme ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ses iris d'un bleu clair, océan, limpide, se posèrent sur Dynavolt qui mordillait le trognon de pomme, allongé sous son meuble. Puis son regard se porta sur Kazuo qui avait suivi le mouvement du champion et observait à présent son pokémon avec tristesse.

« Tu t'es levé plus tôt pour t'entraîner ?

- Hein, euh... oui » s'empressa de répondre Kazuo.

Il rougit néanmoins à nouveau en songeant que c'était moins l'envie de s'entraîner que les cris d'un Persian en rut sous sa fenêtre qui l'avait tiré de son lit. Le champion sourit à nouveau, puis se leva et s'approcha de Dynavolt. Celui-ci arrêta de mastiquer pour poser sur le champion un regard méfiant. L'homme s'arrêta en face du meuble et s'accroupit, puis il parla d'une voix ferme au chien électrique qui montrait ses crocs effilés en grognant. Kazuo ne connaissait pas la langue dans laquelle le champion avait parlé, un timbre au consonne vibrantes, mais Dynavolt avait rapidement cessé de gronder et était vivement sorti de sous le meuble pour venir s'asseoir aux pieds de l'adolescent, docilement.

Celui-ci avait délivré un sourire de remerciement au grand homme. C'est à cet instant que Kazuo remarqua le brusque changement sur le visage de son mentor. La surprise, la peur peut-être, venait de passer dans les yeux de l'ancien militaire. Ses pupilles s'étaient un instant rétractées au milieu de l'étendue marine de ses iris azurées, puis il s'était levé, d'un geste vif et brutal, pour se précipiter vers les fenêtres donnant sur la jetée. Kazuo ignorait ce qui avait pu mettre le champion dans un tel état. Il avait juste eut le temps de jeter un coup d'œil par les écrans transparents pour entrevoir ce qui semblait être un Aquali se hisser hors de l'eau avant que le champion ne quitte la pièce en vitesse pour attraper un téléphone.

~&~

La douche se mit en marche et l'eau tiède s'écoula délicatement sur la peau de la jeune femme. Morgane tendit une main tâtonnante vers la petite étagère en plastique et attrapa la bouteille de savon, puis commença à s'enduire le corps de la crème au bois de cèdre qu'elle renfermait. Elle se frotta les épaules et passa ses mains fines sur ses omoplates. Sous ses doigts, les renfoncements d'une vieille cicatrice dévoilaient la forme longue et sinueuse de l'entaille.

Une sonnerie retentit à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, la sonnerie exaspérante du téléphone. Morgane tendit l'oreille pour entendre l'une des filles de l'arène répondre. Puis on vint frapper à la porte.

« Morgane, on vous demande au téléphone. J'ai dis que vous étiez occupée mais on m'affirme que c'est urgent.

- J'arrive ! » cria la championne tout en éteignant l'eau à regret.

La jeune femme sortit de la douche à la hâte et agrippa une serviette au passage qu'elle noua autour de sa taille. Elle repoussa ses longues mèches mouillées en arrière et ouvrit la porte. Une jeune fille habillée d'une combinaison orange et noire lui tendit le combiné. Morgane s'en saisi en murmurant un remerciement. Elle bloqua l'appareil sans fil entre son épaule et sa joue, puis rejoignit la salle de bain.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Peu importait son interlocuteur, la jeune femme avait en horreur qu'on la dérange à une heure si matinale, et particulièrement lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le cadre serein de sa douche quotidienne. Aussi pria-t-elle pour que l'émetteur de cet appel ait quelque chose de vraiment important à lui dire. Quelque chose de vital.

Elle soupira bruyamment en reconnaissant la voix du champion de Carmin sur Mer, s'attendant déjà à ce qu'il entame à nouveau des avances ou lui propose un rendez-vous dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Cependant, le ton grave et la voix hésitante de l'homme chassa bien vite ces pensées de la tête de la championne.

« J'ai un gros problème, murmura le militaire. Kao est à Carmin... »

Morgane se figea devant son miroir. Ses yeux foncés s'éclaircirent un instant. Mentali, qui dormait dans le panier à linge, dressa sa tête fine et tendit ses longues oreilles. Ses beaux yeux d'un bleu profondément abyssal se fixèrent sur sa dresseuse au corps maintenant complètement nu, appuyée sur le contour de marbre de l'évier. La championne s'humecta les lèvres, restant silencieuse un instant, le temps que son esprit vif assimile cette donnée pour les mettre an parallèle avec toute ses connaissances se rapportant à « Kao ».

« Tu es sûr, demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Certain, reprit la voix amère de l'ancien militaire. J'ai reconnu son pentacle renversé.

- Est-ce qu'il a...

- Il n'a rien fait pour l'instant. Ou du moins, rien qui ne se soit fait remarquer. J'ai vérifié dans le journal, il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal.

- Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait chercher ici, reprit Morgane en faisant les cents pas sous le regard attentif de son pokémon félin.

- Peut-être qu'il en a après le port, proposa le champion d'une voix hésitante après quelques secondes de silence. Carmin est un centre d'échanges important.

- Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de toi.

- Ce n'est que mon avis, mais s'il avait voulu tenter quoi que ce soit il l'aurait déjà fait. Lorsque je l'ai vu il quittait la mer et s'enfonçait dans la ville.

- Je te rejoins dans deux heures. Appelle Koga en attendant.

- Bien reçu. »

La voix du champion s'éteignit, puis une sonnerie continue prit sa place et résonna dans le combiné. Morgane raccrocha. Elle posa l'appareil près de l'évier et tourna la tête vers Mentali. La féline descendit du panier en osier et la petite clochette accrochée au bracelet de cuir qui ornait sa queue tinta. Puis elle vint se frotter contre les jambes de sa dresseuse. La jeune femme la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête tout en fixant son regard dans le sien. La noirceur des iris de la championne sembla se mêler au bleu océan de ceux de Mentali. La pierre rouge sur le front du pokémon Psy se mit à luire d'un éclat sanglant. Morgane déposa enfin le chat mauve à ses pieds et entreprit de commencer à s'habiller rapidement.

~&~

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit soudain dans l'immense temple aux murs de bambou, brisant le silence méditatif qui régnait en ces lieux. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'avança rapidement dans le couloir à la lumière tamisée. Le chant des oiseaux de l'aurore qui venait habituellement égayer l'arène s'était tût sous les vibrations agressives de l'appareil. Nosferalto s'agitait sur l'épaule du champion, faisant battre ses larges ailes comme s'il peinait à prendre son envol et laissant danser l'anneau de métal noir et brillant accroché à la peau déchirée de son aile gauche. L'homme tendit son bras devant le visage du vampire pour lui faire signe de se calmer, puis il décrocha.

« Oui, Koga à l'appareil... ... ... ah, c'est toi... »

L'homme raccrocha aussitôt. Son visage anguleux qui semblait toujours calme et inflexible se détourna du téléphone et il fit demi-tour. L'anneau, identique à celui de Nosferalto, qui pendait à l'oreille gauche du champion tinta comme un son de désaccord. Les yeux noirs de l'homme reflétèrent l'agacement lorsque le téléphone se remit à sonner avec insistance. Koga lança un regard mauvais au combiné, puis il décrocha à nouveau.

« Ça va pas de raccrocher comme ça, vociféra la voix du militaire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit le ninja d'une voix neutre, afin de couper à toute série d'insultes. Vas-y, explique-moi quelle raison te pousse à venir me casser les pieds dès 6h00 du matin.

- C'est Kao ! Il est en ville en ce moment, à Carmin ! »

Le visage du ninja ne laissa transparaître aucun sentiment de surprise. Nosferalto recommença à s'agiter sur son épaule en poussant des sifflements aigus. Les pupilles du champion s'étrécirent légèrement.

« Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas un peu rouillé Major ? reprit-il d'une vois aigre. Ça m'étonne que tu n'ais pas décidé de t'occuper de lui tout seul.

- De quoi je me mèle, maugréa le militaire. La dernière fois... j'avais pas le choix... »

Koga sourit légèrement, mais sans que son regard ne perde son air dur de rapace.

« C'est très bien, je vois que tu as retenu la leçon, lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je le dois, ô grand maître, répartit l'autre champion avec sarcasme.

- Je suis là dans une heure ou deux. Prépare l'apéro. »

Le ninja raccrocha avant que son confrère n'ait eu le temps de répartir. Nosferalto était toujours aussi agité et l'inquiétude commença à gagner son dresseur. Koga tendit le bras devant lui et le vampire descendit vers sa main, ses ailes battant toujours l'air violemment, plantant ses petites griffes acérées dans le vêtement noir et résistant de son dresseur. Celui-ci réajusta ses gants de protection pour éviter que la chauve-souris ne laisse sur ses mains quelque cicatrice. Puis il sortit de l'arène, Nosferalto toujours fermement accroché à son poignet, et se dirigea vers le centre du jardin emplit de plantes plus rares et dangereuses les unes que les autres. Là, il fit signe à l'enfant qui s'entraînait avec son Migalos, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il partait et qu'il valait mieux ne pas attendre son retour. Le jeune garçon le salua.

Koga tourna les talons et pénétra à nouveau dans l'arène. Il se dirigea vers le grand salon où demeurait une immense table basse et où flottait l'odeur délicate de différents bois. Il ramassa les deux pokéballs logées dans une sorte de petit autel sur un buffet en ébène, celle de Nosferalto, et celle de son Arbok. Puis il retourna vivement vers la table au milieu de la pièce. Le vampire, surpris par son geste brutal se mit à virevolter un instant sur place, quittant la manche de protection de son dresseur, puis revint se placer sur son épaule alors que le ninja s'agenouillait devant la table, face à l'armure rougeoyante qui se dressait sur une estrade à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le champion s'abaissa lentement dans un salut solennel, puis il récita les paroles anciennes transmises par ses aïeuls. Pendant près d'une heure, le son calme et mélodieux de sa voix résonna dans le temple.

~&~

Kazuo était de plus en plus tendu devant l'air anxieux du grand champion. Ses traits purement asiatiques étaient figés dans une expression de doute et de peur. A ses côtés, Dynavolt mordillait le pied d'une chaise comme pour chasser la tension qui l'habitait. Le militaire s'était rapidement habillé avant de se munir de deux pokéballs. L'une d'elles était celle de Raichu, Kazuo le savait, mais il ignorait ce que contenait l'autre.

« Kazuo, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

La voix forte du champion fit sursauter le jeune homme qui s'empressa de se lever pour écouter les ordres du champion.

« Tu vas aller au Centre et dire à l'infirmière que l'arène sera fermée aujourd'hui. Et tu diras aux autres qu'ils peuvent tout de même venir s'entraîner dans l'arène s'ils en ont envie, mais je ne veux pas d'un dresseur qui cherche à avoir un badge aujourd'hui ! C'est clair ? »

Kazuo acquiesça.

« Bien Major, je vais faire passer le message.

- Pour ton entraînement... je suis désolé, mais tu peux demander à Nobuo de s'occuper de toi exceptionnellement. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Ça ira, reprit-il en souriant. Je saurais me débrouiller. »

Le champion sembla se calmer. Il acquiesça à son tour.

« Très bien, tu n'as qu'à essayer la maîtrise des techniques et les atouts de la vitesse dans la salle 3 pour l'instant.

- Bien Major. »

Un bruit résonna dans l'arène, le bruit reconnaissable des lourdes portes de l'entrée principale. Le militaire tendit sa main vers le sol, et Raichu, qui était resté sous la table en observant et écoutant attentivement tout ce qui s'était passé, sauta sur le bras de son dresseur pour aller s'accrocher à son épaule, plantant ses petites griffes dans la veste de camouflage du champion. Kazuo suivit le grand homme qui se dirigea vers l'aile de combat afin d'accueillir son premier visiteur.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et d'un noir brillant, la championne de Safrania. Elle était habillée d'une combinaison moulante de couleurs bordeaux et noire, portait des gants blancs autour d'un desquels était attaché un bracelet de cuir sombre, et des bottes noires lacées jusqu'en dessous des genoux. La fille posa sur lui son regard obscur, puis elle reporta son attention sur le champion tandis que le Cornèbre, perché sur son épaule, lâchait un croassement sec à l'intention de leur hôte.

« Koga n'est pas encore là ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Ça t'étonne ? » répartit l'homme d'un ton piquant.

Morgane soupira, bien qu'elle préférât endurer les paroles agressives du champion plutôt que ses avances. Kazuo observa les deux dresseurs qui se faisaient face dans le plus grand silence. Sa tension augmenta à nouveau d'un cran et il se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses longs cheveux noirs, attachés sur le bas de sa nuque et qui tombaient habituellement jusque sur le bas de son dos. Fort heureusement, Raichu semblait apprécier autant que lui les silences lourds sentant le reproche à plein nez.

« Rai ! » cria-t-il en donnant un coup de patte sur la tête de son dresseur.

Celui-ci grommela une insulte en se massant le crâne. Cette intervention parut détendre Morgane qui prit un regard plus serein, tandis que son Cornèbre lissait ses plumes avec attention.

« Tu sais par où commencer les recherches, demanda-t-elle.

- Pas la moindre idée, grogna le militaire. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il se dirigeait vers le centre ville quand je l'ai vu.

- Alors il n'en aurait pas après le port... tu as pensé au chantier ?

- Ils ont abandonné l'idée du Centre commercial, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait envie de perdre son temps là-bas alors que les seuls travaux en cours sont destinés à une maison de particulier.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir...

- Facile » les coupa une voix qui résonna derrière eux.

Les deux champions se retournèrent d'un même geste, rapidement suivi de Kazuo, pour faire face à Koga. Le militaire lui lança un regard abasourdit trahissant la peur que cette apparition brutale lui avait fait ressentir.

« Mais par où t'es passé ? cria-t-il.

- Par la fenêtre de la salle nord. Tu devrais y passer un sacré coup, ça sent le fauve là-dedans. »

Le grand champion se retint de répliquer pour ne pas engager de dispute dès maintenant. Raichu laissa échapper un ricanement tout en se frottant affectueusement contre le cou de son dresseur. Morgane s'avança face au ninja sans même le saluer.

« Tu as une idée ? »

L'homme aux cheveux noir de jais sourit, et repoussa son écharpe rouge en arrière, faisant à nouveau se balancer son anneau métallique au passage. Il plongea sa main dans la veste noire de sa tenue et en sortit un journal qu'il jeta à terre, aux pieds des deux autres champions. En première page apparaissait la photo d'un vieil homme souriant devant une pièce d'acier énorme : « Installation d'un nouveau générateur lundi 24 mai dans la Centrale de Carmin sur Mer. »


	2. KAO PartI Chap2

Chapitre 2 : Dieu et Démon

Il était presque 8h30 lorsque les trois champions arrivèrent devant l'immense centrale. Celle-ci se trouvait dans les environs d'Azuria bien qu'elle soit rattachée à Carmin sur Mer, aussi était-elle assez difficile d'accès depuis la ville portuaire. Heureusement, un souterrain reliant Carmin à Azuria avait été construit quelques années plus tôt. Le grand portail d'acier était solidement fermé. Morgane s'approcha de la petite boite métallique à droite de l'entrée et appuya sur un bouton. L'écran s'alluma et laissa apparaître le visage fatigué d'un jeune homme qui semblait agoniser d'ennui.

« Ouais, c'est pour quoi ? grogna-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sans doute diplomate.

- Nous avons besoin de voir le directeur de la Centrale, expliqua lentement Morgane.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Non mais…

- Revenez plus tard. »

Sur ce, l'écran redevint noir. Morgane se retourna vers ses deux compagnons, abasourdie.

« Depuis quand faut-il prendre rendez-vous pour voir un chef d'usine, lança-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'aux autres.

- Il doit sans doute avoir l'ordre de ne laisser entrer personne…

- Non mais je rêve, les coupa le militaire. »

Il prit la place de Morgane et enfonça le bouton de communication avec insistance. Au bout de quelques secondes, le visage du jeune homme réapparut.

« Ouais ben ça va, chuis pas sourd.

- Je suis le champion d'arène de Carmin sur Mer ! Et j'ai besoin de voir le directeur tout de suite ! Alors tu l'ouvres ce portail de merde ?

- Vous êtes champion ? demanda le jeune homme qui parut franchement surpris. »

Morgane repoussa le militaire en grognant et Koga secoua la tête d'un air attristé pour se moquer du grand homme. La jeune femme sortit un badge d'une poche de sa combinaison et le montra au garde.

« S'il vous plait, le temps presse, nous avons quelque chose d'urgent à transmettre au directeur. »

Le garçon parut embarrassé.

« C'est que… normalement je dois laisser personne entrer vous comprenez. Ils sont en train d'installer le nouveau générateur.

- Nous prendrons sur nous toute responsabilité quant à l'intervention d'un incident. »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, puis il se pencha en avant, sortant un court instant du champs de vision de la caméra. Les portes grésillèrent puis s'ouvrirent. Morgane remercia le garçon qui lui répondit qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à lui faire regretter son acte. Les trois champions entrèrent dans le hall immense rempli de machines grésillantes dévoilant des lueurs multicolores qui émerveilleraient un enfant.

« Bon, t'es déjà venu ici ? demanda Morgane au militaire.

- Ouais y a longtemps, pour son ouverture.

- Et tu sauras nous guider ? ajouta Koga d'un ton froid et méfiant.

- Sans doute mieux que toi, répartit le champion sèchement.

- Allons-y, lança Morgane pour couper court à toute dispute. »

Ils s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans les dédales bruyants et colorés de la Centrale.

& & & & & &

Tetsuya Nojima observait la machine avec fascination. Le vieil homme ôta ses lunettes et les frotta sur sa chemise pour les nettoyer, puis il les remit sur son nez. Un homme s'approcha de lui. Il portait un ensemble noir et des chaussures noires, une paire de lunettes ovoïdes, et sa veste sombre laissait apparaître une chemise blanche impeccable. Ses cheveux bruns étaient repoussés vers l'arrière et luisaient sous la lueur des puissants néons de la pièce. Il salua le directeur aux yeux doux et compréhensifs, se reflétant dans les verres de ses petites lunettes rondes. Les rides qui parsemaient le visage de l'homme laissaient ressortir son âge avancé, ainsi que les cheveux grisonnants qui retombaient sur son front.

« Et bien M. Nojima, ce nouveau joujou vous plait-il ?

- Il est parfait, murmura le vieil homme sans quitter le générateur des yeux.

- J'ose espérer que vous en prendrez grand soin.

- Ne vous en faite pas, répondit le directeur en lui adressant un sourire. Avec lui la Centrale fonctionnera beaucoup mieux. Nous avons été victimes de nombreuses pannes de courant ces derniers mois.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Mais êtes vous sûr que ce ne sont pas de petits caprices de votre «gardien» qui en sont la cause ? »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête, toujours souriant, et ses yeux reflétant infatigablement la même bonté.

« Notre cher titan est respectueux envers les Hommes. Jamais il n'a touché aux réserves de la Centrale.

- Si vous le dite, répondit le salary-man avant de lâcher un rire grossier. »

Le directeur reposa son regard sur les ouvriers qui hissaient lentement le bloc d'acier grâce à de lourdes chaînes. La pièce arriva enfin au bon niveau, à une bonne vingtaine de mètres du sol, et plusieurs hommes équipés de harnais commencèrent à la mettre en place. C'est ce moment que choisit Kao pour intervenir. Une intervention à laquelle personne dans cette pièce ne s'attendait.

& & & & & &

Des cris résonnèrent au loin, tandis que les trois champions traversaient une nouvelle salle du grand bâtiment. Ils stoppèrent aussitôt leur course pour tendre l'oreille. Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de cris humains. Les trois dresseurs repartirent aussitôt, courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle du générateur et furent témoin de l'attaque. Tous les hommes présents fuyaient dans la plus grande pagaille, le bloc de métal pendait encore au bout de ses chaînes, tandis que l'immense rapace maître de la foudre traversait la pièce en poussant des cris furieux et grésillants, à en percer les tympans, tout en envoyant des nuées d'éclairs destinés à frapper toute cible mouvante. L'oiseau se posa brutalement contre une machine, enfonçant ses serres tranchante dans le métal comme s'il n'avait agit que d'une surface de carton. Ainsi accroché au haut d'un mur dans une position que seul un mammifère volant aurait pris, il tourna sa tête au bec effilé vers le bas. Ses pupilles acérées se posèrent sur le groupe de champions qui entraient en courant dans la pièce. Tous trois, sans perdre de temps, tendirent leur main vers leur ceinture et envoyèrent chacun une pokéball à la rencontre du rapace. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus, observant les trois humains et leurs pokémons de son regard perçant. Un sourire sembla prendre naissance sur son visage, emplissant ses yeux d'une lueur mauvaise.

« C'est bien lui, murmura Morgane avec une grimace haineuse. Aucun doute… »

Leurs trois regards se posèrent sur le pentacle renversé dessiné sur le front du monstre, et celui-ci n'en parut que plus fier. Il poussa un nouveau cri comme pour saluer ses visiteurs, abandonnant ses autres proies qui finissaient de disparaître par les couloirs entourant la pièce. Raichu, Arbok et Mentali se tenaient prêts, observant eux aussi avec colère le monstre qu'ils avaient déjà combattu par le passé. Soudain, le rapace se dégagea du mur pour fondre à une vitesse prodigieuse sur Mentali. La féline, surprise par la vitesse du monstre, fit un saut de côté mais le Electhor reprit rapidement de l'altitude avant d'atteindre le sol et envoya une décharge puissante qui projeta le chat mauve dans les airs. Le corps de Mentali atterrit durement et le choc sembla lui faire reprendre son souffle que l'attaque électrique avait coupé. Morgane courut vers elle, terrorisée par la vision de son pokémon secoué de soubresauts douloureux, mais Kao en profita pour la charger à son tour, serres en avant.

« Raichu, Double Lame !

- Arbok, Dard-Venin !

En un éclair, le rongeur électrique se projeta vers l'oiseau grâce à ses pattes inférieures entraînées et entama une vive rotation au moment de l'atteindre pour le frapper violemment de sa queue tranchante. Mais Kao connaissait bien cette attaque et la contra avec un Mur Lumière électrifié qui bloqua le membre caudal du rongeur en envoyant un puissant courant dans son corps. Néanmoins, Raichu ne flancha pas, luttant vaillamment contre le bouclier de l'oiseau pour tenter de le transpercer de sa lame. A cet instant, Arbok apparut derrière eux. Surpris, Kao tourna vivement la tête et se dégagea de la pression de Raichu en reprenant son envol pour éviter les dards empoisonnés du serpent. Koga sourit. Apparemment la vitesse de son pokémon avait pris l'oiseau en traître.

« Tu connaissais le Body Mask pas vrai ? Mais c'est la première fois que tu en fais les frais dans un endroit comme celui-là ! »

Kao grimaça de colère en retournant se percher sur une machine bien en hauteur. Bien sûr, il avait déjà assisté au changement de motif sur le corps du serpent. Chaque motif différent faisait évoluer une partie des pouvoirs du reptile, mais il n'avait pas pensé que sa vitesse pourrait augmenter à ce point dans la Centrale. Arbok l'observait en sifflant et dévoilant ses crocs longs et fins. Koga s'approcha du serpent, toujours souriant, et s'accrocha à lui. Le militaire se précipita vers Raichu et le reprit sur son épaule, puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Morgane, ça va ? »

La championne hocha la tête. Mentali s'était relevée et se dressait à côté d'elle, bien décidée à retourner au combat. Kao poussa un nouveau piaillement assourdissant, puis il quitta son perchoir en choisissant cette fois pour cible le militaire et son rongeur. Ils étaient les cibles les moins dangereuses.

« Merde ! Raichu, Hâte !

- Mentali, Bouclier Miroir ! »

Le rongeur n'hésita qu'un court instant avant de quitter l'épaule de son dresseur à une vitesse prodigieuse. Mentali, sous les ordres de Morgane, se précipita vers le grand champion sans protection et s'empressa de créer une puissante barrière mentale pour contrer Kao. Le monstrueux rapace se fracassa sur le bouclier dans une nuée de plumes dorées. Mentali supporta difficilement le choc mais réussit à renvoyer une partie de la puissance de l'attaque contre son adversaire, repoussant l'oiseau à quelques mètres. Celui-ci glissa sur le sol, laissant derrière lui des traces de griffures profondes là où ses serres avaient tenté de freiner sa chute.

« C'est le moment, allons-y pour un Acide, ordonna Koga tout en fouillant le tissu de la jambe de son vêtement. »

Arbok fonça vers le rapace, son dresseur toujours accroché à lui. Celui-ci sortit trois nunchakus qu'il envoya à Morgane en passant près d'elle. La jeune femme les attrapa au vol et siffla pour rappeler Mentali à elle. Le militaire s'éloigna du centre de la pièce où il faisait une cible trop facile tandis que le serpent de Koga crachait un liquide noirâtre en direction de l'oiseau toujours au sol. Celui-ci reprit rapidement ses esprits et déchargea une attaque Tonnerre dans un cri de fureur. Le courant électrique fit exploser l'acide d'Arbok qui eut juste le temps d'éviter le plus gros du choc en plaquant son corps sur le sol pour protéger son dresseur. A cet instant, Morgane fit signe au militaire. Celui-ci acquiesça.

« Raichu, envoie-lui une Souplesse suivie d'un Tonnerre ! »

Le rongeur qui s'était jusqu'alors concentré sur son attaque Hâte pour augmenter sa vitesse au maximum, apparaissant et disparaissant tout autour de la pièce, disparut à nouveau pour se ruer sur Kao. Celui-ci comprit rapidement ce qu'il risquait et ouvrit largement ses ailes, prêt à prendre son envol d'un seul battement. A cet instant, la voix de Morgane retentit.

« Choc Mental ! »

Kao tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir l'onde de choc propulser vers lui les trois armes de Koga. Il utilisa à son tour l'attaque Hâte pour les éviter mais, sa vitesse n'étant pas encore assez grande, ne put esquiver le dernier coup, celui de Raichu. Le rapace reçut le corps du rongeur dans le bassin comme un boulet de canon. Il sentit son coccyx se briser et sa patte droite se démembrer. Enfin, la lame caudale du rongeur finit sa course dans la chair tendre du ventre de l'oiseau où il déchargea une puissante attaque électrique. Une douleur explosive emplit tout son corps, une douleur que Kao avait cru oublier. C'est avec fureur qu'il repoussa le rat à l'aide d'un courant plus fort encore que tous ceux qu'il avait utilisés jusqu'à présent. Raichu fut projeter contre son dresseur qui referma ses bras sur lui pour lui éviter plus de dégâts. Le dresseur et son pokémon atterrirent durement contre une machine dans un fracas d'os et de métal brisé. Kao se mit à croasser de plus belle, s'envolant vers le toit en dégageant toute l'électricité que contenait son corps vers ses ennemis. Morgane et Mentali se précipitèrent vers le champion blessé, suivis de près par Koga et Arbok. Le ninja leva la tête un bref instant pour s'apercevoir avec horreur qu'ils se trouvaient exactement sous l'énorme pièce du nouveau générateur. Son regard se tourna vivement vers Kao qui venait de s'accrocher maladroitement de son unique serre sur une machine. Le besoin de sang, de voir leurs corps morts se lisait très clairement dans le regard noir et acerbe du rapace. Il poussa un nouveau cri, et envoya une Fatal-Foudre directement sur les chaînes du générateur. Les liens cédèrent, l'énorme pièce d'acier tomba. Les trois champions eurent juste le temps de voir l'immense morceau de métal leur tomber dessus, et de rappeler leurs pokémons afin qu'ils soient protégés par la coquille rouge et blanche de leur abri. Mais à aucun moment le choc ne survint. Un nouveau croassement retentit, plus aigu que celui de Kao, et la foudre vint frapper le bloc d'acier qui explosa au-dessus des têtes des trois champions. Le regard de Kao se chargea d'un courroux plus grand encore en voyant Electhor se poser avec difficulté sur une machine en face de lui. Le corps du grand oiseau de foudre était maculé de sang et il semblait peiner à respirer. Cette fois-ci, Kao parut émettre un graillement agressif. Il fondit sur Electhor, mais le véritable titan fit appel à ses dernières forces pour concentrer un Elecanon qui fusa de sa gorge pour partir exploser contre son ennemi. Le corps de Kao atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit terrible, enveloppant la pièce entière d'une fumée poussiéreuse où se mêlaient particules métalliques et rocheuses. Electhor se posa près des champions grâce à des battements d'aile maladroits. Le militaire se releva rapidement malgré les protestations de Morgane pour se diriger vers l'oiseau. A cet instant, une lame de vent fendit l'air juste devant le grand homme. Une gerbe d'un liquide pourpre lui fouetta le visage et il vit l'oiseau doré s'étaler au sol dans un bruit mat, une aile à moitié déchiquetée. Morgane ne put s'empêcher de crier une protestation de désespoir en voyant le titan s'effondrer. Koga se contenta de se retourner vivement vers l'Airmure qui se tenait maintenant au milieu du brouillard, le pentacle rouge toujours dessiné sur son front, respirant difficilement et tenant en équilibre sur une seule serre. L'oiseau de métal lui offrit un sourire meurtrier, puis, d'un puissant coup d'aile, s'envola et disparut par un cratère percé dans le toit par les précédentes explosions.

& & & & & &

Tetsuya Nojima réussit enfin à se dégager de l'étreinte des deux hommes qui l'avaient entraîné hors de la salle du générateur sous les ordres du salary-man en costume noir.

« M. Nojima, cria-t-il, totalement paniqué. Nous devons partir ! Votre oiseau est devenu dingue ! »

Mais le directeur n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner ainsi sa centrale. De plus, il était certain que ce n'était pas Electhor qui les avait attaqué.

« M. Nojimaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Le vieil homme lui sourit. Puis il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la salle du générateur. Les deux hommes qui l'avaient entraîné échangèrent un regard, puis partirent à sa suite alors que le salary-man continuait de leur crier de revenir. Ils rejoignirent rapidement Nojima et arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Elle avait subi de lourds dommages, c'était évident. Le directeur observa les restes du nouveau générateur qui gisaient au milieu de la pièce, puis son regard se posa sur les trois personnes regroupées autour de l'oiseau de foudre. L'une d'elle, un homme, tenait la tête du rapace doré contre lui et semblait essayer de lui injecter une potion. Nojima s'approcha d'eux, les deux hommes sur les talons, et il reconnut rapidement les trois champions. D'un geste vif, il se retourna vers les deux hommes.

« Appelez une ambulance. »


	3. KAO PartI Chap3

Chapitre 3 : Crépuscule

Les trois champions suivirent l'hélicoptère du regard, jusqu'à ce que l'engin disparaisse à l'horizon. Morgane soupira en s'éloignant de la vitre du Centre Pokémon. Elle observa tous les dresseurs présents qui leur lançaient pour la plupart des regards étranges, avant de se lancer dans des messes basses. La jeune femme détestait ce genre de situation, elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Mais ils étaient tous les trois des champions, et il était bien rare de voir trois champions réunis, et qui plus est, dans un état tel que le leur. Morgane tenta de dissimuler son bras bandé en le serrant contre elle. Elle se retourna vers ses deux compagnons pour éviter le regard des dresseurs curieux. Koga était adossé à la fenêtre et semblait méditer, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, ne se souciant pas des regards, ni des larges compresses qui dissimulaient la moitié de son visage, surmontant sa joue et son arcade droite. La jeune femme s'approcha lentement du second champion dont le regard azuré était encore perdu dans l'horizon rougissant à l'approche du crépuscule.

« Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, lui murmura-t-elle après hésitation. Ils vont bien le soigner, et le directeur a accepté de croire que ce n'était pas lui qui était responsable de l'attaque de la Centrale. »

Le militaire tourna vers elle ses yeux bleus emplis de tristesse. Morgane savait à quel point il était rare de pouvoir assister à un tel spectacle, ce n'était pas souvent que le champion dévoilait physiquement ses véritables sentiments. Sa veste ouverte dévoilait son torse entièrement bandé et Morgane eut un saut au cœur en se rappelant le bruit d'os rompus qui avait accompagné la dernière attaque de Kao.

« Peut-être qu'ils vont bien le soigner, lâcha-t-il d'une voix éteinte, mais je doute qu'ils lui rendent sa liberté si facilement…

- Ils n'ont pas le droit de garder un titan sous contrôle, ni aucun légendaire…

- Ils ne le laisseront pas retourner à la Centrale, la coupa brusquement le militaire d'un ton de reproche. »

Morgane baissa la tête, même si elle savait parfaitement que ces reproches ne lui étaient pas destinés. Elle se sentait coupable autant que le grand champion. Les yeux de Koga s'ouvrirent soudain et il brisa le silence.

« En tous cas, Kao a atteint son objectif, même si je crois qu'il aurait préféré ajouter plus de morts à son actif.

- Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il se soit si difficilement défendu, ajouta le militaire.

- Mais c'est normal, riposta Morgane. Enfin, nous nous sommes durement entraînés depuis ces quelques années. Nos pokémons sont plus forts qu'autrefois.

- Lui aussi s'est entraîné, répliqua Koga de sa voix neutre.

- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous êtes pessimistes, s'énerva Morgane. »

Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers eux en entendant la championne crier, et celle-ci rougit et reprit d'une voix plus calme.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que malgré ce que vous croyez, je suis sûre qu'on s'en est bien mieux sortis qu'on aurait pu le faire à l'époque. »

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas. Koga referma les yeux, et le militaire baissa la tête en regardant ses doigts faire jouer l'anneau d'argent autour de la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou.

& & & & & &

L'infirmière rendit son Sabelette au jeune dresseur. Celui-ci la remercia chaleureusement et elle lui répondit d'un sourire. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par la double porte vitrée. A cet instant, une main se posa sur le comptoir devant elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle observa avec crainte l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. Il ne semblait pas avoir la trentaine, son visage triangulaire renfermait des traits plutôt doux et sereins. Ses cheveux rouge bordeaux, effilés vers le bas et surmontant le bandana noir qui ornait son front, cachaient à demi ses yeux charbonneux. Il était grand et mince, et portait un T-shirt noir sous une veste beige largement ouverte, ainsi qu'un pantalon marron retenu par une ceinture sombre et dévoilant des rangers de la même couleur que sa veste. Sur son poignet posé sur le comptoir, elle put apercevoir une gourmette en argent dont le nom semblait avoir disparu sous d'innombrables rayures. Voyant l'air méfiant de l'infirmière, l'homme sourit amicalement et désigna les pokéballs accrochées à sa ceinture.

« Je suis dresseur, lâcha-t-il d'une voix à l'accent du Sud-Ouest. Je cherche quelqu'un.

- Oh… euh, bien sûr, répondit l'infirmière en tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Je peux peut-être vous aider, c'est un dresseur que vous cherchez ? »

L'homme sourit.

« En réalité, ils sont trois… »

& & & & & &

Koga ouvrit les yeux à l'approche du dresseur, tandis que le militaire continuait de chantonner ridiculement faux en entamant sa énième bière, accoudé à la fenêtre. Le dos du ninja quitta le mur et il se redressa pour faire face à l'homme aux cheveux pourpres. Celui-ci s'arrêta pour détailler les deux hommes, puis il sourit et tendit la main en direction de Koga.

« _Buongiorno_, je suis Keiji Ikeda. Heureux de vous connaître. »

Le champion ne fit pas un mouvement pour répondre au salut de l'homme. Il l'observa un instant, puis sourit à son tour, mais sans sympathie.

« Comment peut-on porter un tel nom avec un accent pareil ?

- On ne choisit pas ses parents, pas plus que son nom, dit l'homme en souriant toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? »

L'homme rappela sa main vers lui, mais son expression ne changea pas. Il salua poliment le ninja.

« C'est vous que je cherchais. Mais… (il observa le militaire qui essayait de se débarrasser de la bouteille dans laquelle il s'était coincé le doigt) on m'a dit que vous étiez trois…

- Qui vous a dit ça ? »

A cet instant, Morgane réapparut de derrière les portes des salles d'opération. Elle s'arrêta en apercevant le nouveau venu et lui lança un regard méfiant. Puis elle parut se rendre compte d'un détail important et courut vers le groupe d'un air effrayé. L'homme aux cheveux rouges lui tendit la main mais elle passa devant lui sans paraître le voir. Elle arracha la bouteille encore pleine des mains du militaire et posa sur Koga un regard plein de reproches.

« Je pars à peine une demi heure et je le retrouve déjà complètement fait ! Mais bon sang on peut rien te confier !

- J'suis pas sa mère, répondit le ninja d'une voix sans timbre. »

Morgane souffla de dépit, et menaça de ses yeux sombres l'homme qui cherchait encore où avait bien pu passer son breuvage. Puis elle se retourna vers le dresseur à l'accent latin. Elle l'observa de haut en bas, puis reprit d'une voix plus calme.

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Apparemment c'est nous qu'il cherche, lâcha Koga devançant toute réponse.

- C'est bien ça, ajouta l'homme du nom de Ikeda. C'est le Conseil de la Ligue qui m'envoie. »

A ces mots, le silence se fit. Morgane ouvrit de grands yeux, et même Koga parut décontenancé. Seul le militaire semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Devant ce silence attentif, le dresseur reprit.

« Je suis un dresseur employé par la Ligue pour régler certaines affaires la concernant. J'ai déjà travaillé plusieurs fois avec les membres du Conseil des Quatre. On m'envoie aujourd'hui m'occuper d'une affaire dont je ne sais absolument rien, mais on m'a assuré de votre participation. Apparemment vous avez déjà entamé cette enquête par le passé et j'espère pouvoir compter sur vous. Pourriez-vous donc m'expliquer qui est ce Kao ? »

& & & & & &

Les trois champions et le dresseur étaient assis autour d'une table, sur les grands canapés du Centre. En entendant le nom de Kao, le militaire avait bien vite désaoulé et suivait maintenant la conversation avec la plus grande attention. Morgane avait tout expliqué à Ikeda : l'enquête sur laquelle ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés trois ans plus tôt, le laboratoire détruit duquel Kao s'était échappé, sa soif de pouvoir et de vengeance hérité de son contact avec le monde des Hommes, les délits et crimes humains que le pokémon avait commis, et enfin leur dernier échec qui avait failli leur coûter la vie à tous trois, mais aussi celle de Kao.

« On nous a retiré l'enquête, et on ne l'a pas revu depuis… jusqu'à ce jour.

Mais… qui est-il réellement, questionna le dresseur qui avait à présent perdu tout sourire.

- Un Metamorph, lança Koga d'une voix ironique. Un simple Metamorph, mais sa technique de Morphing est la plus évoluée qu'on ait jamais recensé.

- C'est surtout un cobaye qui a hérité de l'esprit tordu de ses paires, coupa le Major d'un ton sec.

- Comme on a pu le constater, Kao en a toujours après nous. Il ne nous sera donc pas difficile de le retrouver, il se présentera à nous et… »

Mais la jeune fille fut coupée par les ricanements de Koga. Trois visages se tournèrent vers lui avec incompréhension. Le ninja cessa de rire mais garda un sourire mauvais.

« Tu parles comme si tu avais l'intention d'y participer à nouveau, lança-t-il à Morgane.

- Mais… je…

- Pour moi c'est hors de question, reprit-il en se levant brusquement. J'ai pas envie d'être à nouveau mêlé à cette merde.

- Quoi ? Mais tu peux pas faire ça, intervint le militaire. C'était à nous de nous en occuper et on a échoué, mais là on nous offre une seconde chance !

- Tss, allez jouer les toutous bien dressés pour le Conseil, moi j'ai pas que ça à foutre. J'ai pas à risquer ma vie pour une affaire qui ne me regarde plus. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut derrière la porte menant à l'escalier des dortoirs. Le grand champion tenta de le suivre mais Morgane le retint par le bras.

« Laisse-le, ça ne sert à rien.

- Mais !

- Il reviendra. Et s'il ne revient pas… c'est qu'il a définitivement baissé les bras, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup de lui tu ne crois pas ? »

Le champion se tut. Il acquiesça finalement, en silence. Ikeda semblait en pleine réflexion.

« Donc… il peut prendre n'importe quelle forme ?

- La forme de chaque être vivant qu'il a croisé et dont il a retenu les traits. Le problème c'est que les expériences dont il a été le cobaye ont servies à développer sa mémoire.

- Ce qui veut dire… qu'il pourra reprendre la forme d'Electhor, murmura amèrement le militaire. »

Ikeda observa les deux champions de son regard perçant.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire une liste de toutes les transformations dont vous avez été témoin ?

- Et bien, hésita Morgane en réfléchissant. On sait qu'il se déplace le plus souvent sous la forme d'un Evoli, il a bien compris que c'était la meilleure forme pour mener les humains par le bout du nez. Il connaît donc toutes ses évolutions. Pour voler, nous l'avons vu prendre plusieurs fois la forme d'un Rapasdepic ou d'un Airmure… et maintenant d'Electhor. Il se déplace sous l'eau sous la forme d'un Aquali. Et pour se battre… je… je me rappelle l'avoir vu sous la forme d'un Tauros, d'un Typhlosion et d'un Demolosse.

- Il avait pris la forme d'un Dracolosse le jour où il nous a battu, ajouta le Major.

- Bien, ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est donc de le retrouver et de déjouer ses métamorphoses. Après tout, quel que soit le pokémon dont il prend la forme, il garde des points faibles. A nous quatre ce ne devrait pas être bien difficile. »

Les deux champions observèrent l'homme aux cheveux pourpres en silence. Le militaire reprit finalement la parole.

« Il y a trois ans… tous les trois on pensait aussi que ce ne serait pas bien difficile… »

& & & & & &

Koga ne bougeait plus. Son regard s'était perdu dans l'étendue obscure du plafond de la chambre du Centre. Perché sur un meuble, près de son lit, Nosferalto l'observait en silence. Le ninja soupira longuement et tendit la main vers le ciel. Le vampire quitta son perchoir pour aller s'agripper au poignet de son dresseur, grâce aux griffes de ses pattes et à celles de ses ailes qui se plantèrent dans la chair sans protection du bras de Koga. Le champion réprouva une grimace de douleur et observa la rigole sanglante couler le long de son bras. Nosferalto fixa sur lui son regard de prédateur et poussa un cri aigu. Le ninja sourit.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que toi tu accepterais cette mission ?

- Nosfeeeeeeeee (quelle question !)

- Tu serais prêt à recombattre ce démon ? »

Le vampire acquiesça. Koga imita son geste et redescendit son bras tandis que la chauve-souris retournait s'accrocher à un meuble. Le ninja fixa à nouveau son regard sur le plafond, puis il s'endormit rapidement.


	4. KAO PartI Chap4

Chapitre 4 : Stigmates

Les cris de plusieurs oiseaux nocturnes résonnèrent dans l'immense forêt lorsqu'il se posa sur le sol humide et vierge en emportant plusieurs branchages dans sa chute. Ses plumes aux reflets d'acier mais légères comme le vent s'éparpillèrent dans un fracas brutal. Son unique serre encore fonctionnelle griffa la terre avec fureur tandis que ses piaillements agressifs déchiraient le silence qui s'était installé dans les bois. Le rapace à l'armure de métal écumait de rage, la rage d'avoir été humilié, la rage de n'avoir pas pu tuer. Kao posa ses pupilles en forme de lame sur la marre de liquide pourpre qui prenait naissance sous lui, sous son abdomen broyé. Une lueur de haine traversa son regard. Il les tuerait. Il les tuerait tous.

Une rivière chantait de sa voix mélodieuse à quelques mètres de lui, Kao s'en approcha en traînant son membre brisé dans la terre humide. Il s'arrêta au bord du corps translucide de la chanteuse délicate et observa son reflet. Le pentacle renversé tatoué sur son front luisait de son éclat rouge comme son propre sang. Le bec recourbé du rapace vint déchirer l'image pour se repaître avidement de l'eau douce et claire. Il bu longuement, comme si ce breuvage avait pu lui permettre de retrouver ses forces. Puis il s'arrêta, et s'affaissa lentement sur le bord de terre aqueuse. Son corps se mit à changer, à se distordre. Son armure et ses os s'amollirent rapidement, ses membres disloqués disparurent. Très vite, il retrouva sa forme originelle : une peau rose et caoutchouteuse, sans anatomie, sans silhouette clairement définie. Seule l'étoile rougeâtre surplombant les deux billes noires qui formaient son regard trahissait son identité. Il n'avait plus aucune blessure bien sûr, mais il était faible. Ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Il avait besoin de soins, de soins urgents. Peut-être aurait-il pu se rendre au Centre qui se dressait à proximité, les Hommes l'auraient sans doute soigné, et il aurait pu les tuer dès qu'il aurait été sur pieds. Mais il ne leur faisait pas confiance, l'un d'eux aurait sans doute eut l'idée de le «soumettre» avant qu'il ne soit rétabli. C'est pourquoi, malgré la douleur et la fatigue qui l'assaillaient, il força son corps à subir un nouveau Morphing. Sa peau rose s'éclaircit par endroits, des craquements et des bruits spongieux retentirent tandis que des os, des muscles et des organes prenaient forme en lui. Il arriva enfin au terme de sa transformation, fier d'avoir ajouté cette espèce à la réserve d'ADN qu'il gardait en mémoire. L'être qu'il était à présent était doté naturellement d'un esprit bienveillant, mais Kao n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre de créatures. Son visage exprimait toujours la haine et le dégoût. Il baissa la tête, contemplant son nouveau corps, mais surtout l'objectif de sa métamorphose : dans la poche de peau soyeuse qui ornait son ventre se trouvait un objet ovoïde, dur et blanchâtre. Kao l'attrapa sans détour et brisa l'œuf sur le sol. Il but la substance qu'il contenait et sentit peu à peu ses forces revenir. Il attendit quelques minutes après avoir ingéré les dernières gouttes, puis se redressa. Toute son énergie était de nouveau bien présente. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et avec sa puissance revinrent sa colère, ses souvenirs, ses intentions. Il devait tuer les trois humains et leurs compagnons, mais avant il voulait leur faire connaître la honte et la détresse. Il se souvint du ranch qu'il avait survolé alors que son corps de rapace était encore blessé. A nouveau, il changea de forme, repassant par son corps d'origine et se dirigeant aussitôt vers une transformation plus appropriée. Des os imposants apparurent, chargés de muscles puissants. Deux cornes recourbées déchirèrent son crâne tandis que des sabots durs et noirs se formaient sous les colonnes musclées qui portaient son corps. Un souffle bruyant s'échappa de ses naseaux, ses yeux sombres reflétant une joie meurtrière. Ses pattes arrières se détendirent soudain et il partit dans une course effrénée, faisant voler poussière et cailloux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques heures pour atteindre le ranch.


	5. KAO PartII Chap1

_**Sur la trace du démon**_

Chapitre 1 : Collaboration

Un soleil chaleureux emplissait les rues d'Asana. La petite ville était calme et sereine, écoutant les enfants qui jouaient gaiement dans ses parcs emplis de douces végétations. Morgane marchait sur un sentier de terre, à l'ombre des arbres en fleurs. Mentali sautillait sur ses pas, humant l'air chevauché d'un délicat parfum et caressant son pelage contre l'écorce odorante et les feuillages humides des plantes. La championne avançait la tête basse. Elle s'arrêta près d'un banc et s'y assit en soupirant. Mentali observa les alentours ; il n'y avait personne. Seul les chants des oiseaux berçaient le petit chemin de leur mélodie. La féline s'approcha de sa dresseuse en la fixant de ses grands yeux bleus. Puis elle sauta sur le banc, à côté de Morgane et se blottit contre elle. La championne baissa la tête vers le petit être qui l'observait toujours.

« Menta ? (qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?)

- Rien, soupira Morgane. C'est juste que… ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement…

- Li, mentali ? (tu parles de cette mission ?)

- Moui…

- Mentaliiii, menta (tu n'as rien à craindre, nous sommes plus fort cette fois) »

Après un instant d'hésitation la féline reprit.

« Mentali ! (et plus nombreux !) »

Morgane grimaça et le petit chat mauve comprit ce qui inquiétait réellement sa dresseuse.

« Je ne sais pas… ce type…

- Li menta ? (il ne t'inspire pas confiance ?)

- Pas vraiment, murmura la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Il y a quelque chose de louche chez lui… et je sens des ondes étranges qui émanent de son esprit quand je suis près de lui. »

Mentali fixa son regard dans les yeux bruns de sa dresseuse, son expression était dure.

« Menta mentali (si tu veux je peux essayer d'aller parler avec ses pokémons)

- Je ne veux pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

- Tali, menta li (ce ne sera qu'une discussion, je n'essayerais pas d'entrer dans leur esprit) »

Morgane garda le silence un moment, puis sourit en caressant la tête de Mentali. Celle-ci se mit à ronronner de plaisir et toutes deux restèrent encore quelques minutes sans rien dire ni bouger. Puis, elles se levèrent ensemble et quittèrent le parc où résonnaient encore les cris des jeunes enfants.

& & & & & &

La jeune femme entra dans le Centre Pokémon et chercha aussitôt du regard ses deux compagnons et le dresseur italien. Elle aperçut bien vite le plus grand des deux champions près des larges fauteuils, accroupi face à sa jeune Kangourex qui s'était assise par terre. Comme toujours, le militaire la chouchoutait, la caressant en lui adressant des paroles paternelles (ou plutôt maternelle songea la championne en soupirant). Décidément, il avait beau paraître bourru et brutal, ce type était une vraie mère poule. Morgane observa un moment encore la femelle dinosaure qui buvait avidement le lait en bouteille que lui avait tendu son dresseur. Elle était encore très jeune, pas plus de six ans, pensa la championne, et elle se nourrissait encore presque exclusivement de lait, pourtant sa taille avait déjà dépassé les deux mètres du Major, et sa carrure était plus qu'impressionnante. Les souvenirs de ce combat, trois années auparavant, affluèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme ; Kangourex ne devait alors avoir que trois ans, mais elle s'était montrée pleine de courage face à ce monstre qu'était Kao.

Morgane soupira, puis s'approcha finalement du champion, Mentali toujours sur ses talons.

« Tu aurais du la laisser à l'arène, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le militaire leva la tête vers elle, et Kangourex fit de même, l'observant de ses grands yeux rouge brun pleins d'un questionnement enfantin. Le Major fronça les sourcils.

« La laisser à l'arène ? Non je ne pense pas que ça aurait été une bonne idée !

- Tu comptes l'entraîner à nouveau dans ce combat ?

- Elle a déjà fait ses preuves, gronda le champion en foudroyant Morgane d'un regard plein d'amertume. Sa place est ici, ajouta-t-il en se relevant pour faire face à la jeune femme. »

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, comprenant qu'elle aurait beau insister, rien n'y changerait. Kangourex se dressa à son tour, plus timidement que son dresseur. Elle semblait implorer Morgane du regard pour qu'elle lui accorde sa confiance. Son visage se radoucit et elle sourit à la femelle dinosaure, puis elle tourna les talons sans un mot pour son dresseur qui se contenta de grogner quelques paroles incompréhensibles qui devaient être des reproches. Mentali fit un signe de la tête à Kangourex puis elle partit à la suite de sa dresseuse.

« Menta li (cette petite est courageuse)

- Petite ? questionna la championne en riant.

- Liiii menta ! (oui enfin c'est une expression !) »

Mentali tourna théâtralement sa tête fine aux longues oreilles pour paraître outrée, et Morgane sourit de plus belle.

« _Signorina_ ! »

La voix du dresseur italien attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui se retourna en même temps que la féline. Ikeda se dirigeait vers elles d'un pas rapide. Il était suivi d'un Noctali portant un bandana rouge autour du cou. L'homme s'arrêta et le chien noir s'assit à côté de lui, fixant Mentali de ses yeux sanglants. Le dresseur offrit comme toujours un sourire bienveillant à la jeune femme, celle-ci resta de marbre en attendant de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

« _Scusi_, c'est votre ami qui m'envoie vous chercher.

- Koga ? demanda Morgane d'un air étonné.

_- Sì_ ! Il dit qu'il pense savoir où se cache Kao. »

La championne soupira de soulagement cette fois ; cela faisait bien une semaine qu'ils se reposaient dans cette petite ville, et leurs blessures étaient bien remises. Mais le fait d'avoir des informations sur Kao à ce moment même lui paraissait un peu trop beau, un hasard peu crédible. Elle emboîta le pas du dresseur qui lui proposait de le suivre, laissant derrière elle Mentali et le chien noir qui s'observaient sans émettre le moindre son.

& & & & & &

Le champion passa une main amicale sur la tête de Kangourex, mais celle-ci continua de le fixer de son air plein de reproches.

« Kan ! (c'est pas bien !)

- Je sais, je sais, marmonna le champion. C'est pour ça que Raichu me punit à tous vas… mais toi c'est pas pareil, tu peux le comprendre hein ? … … Mais promets-moi de ne jamais faire ce genre de chose.

- Kaaaan gourex (s'il-vous-plait, posez cette bouteille), insista-t-elle d'un ton implorant. »

Le champion allait insister à son tour lorsque Raichu réapparut sur leur gauche, galopant vers eux en criant quelques _Rai !_ (bouge !) aux dresseurs qui le gênaient. Le champion avala de travers et s'empressa de balancer la bouteille de bière à moitié pleine dans une poubelle. Le rongeur sauta sur l'épaule de son dresseur en ricanant, ayant parfaitement vu le manège du militaire. Celui-ci grogna à son pokémon qu'il pourrait lui offrir une meilleure vu que son postérieur. Mais Raichu continua de fixer ce qui se déroulait derrière le champion, toujours avachi sur son épaule.

« Rai, raichu rai… (Major, y a la ptite chatte qui discute avec son cousin…) »

Le Major tourna la tête et Kangourex vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux en posant sa tête sur le dos du fauteuil pour fixer elle aussi ce qui se passait.

« C'est le Noctali de Ikeda ? demanda l'homme en fixant le chien noir au bandana rouge.

- Chuuu (faut croire)

- Morgane ne fait pas confiance à ce type…

- Raichu (et je la comprends) »

Le champion se tut, regardant toujours les deux pokémons qui semblaient discuter. Il repensa à l'arrivée de ce Keiji Ikeda, juste après leur nouvelle défaite, quelques heures après qu'ils aient découvert où se cachait Kao. Pour lui, c'était bien trop juste ; la Ligue n'aurait jamais du être au courant si vite et envoyer un homme qui les avait retrouvé deux heures après qu'ils aient quitté la Centrale. Il avait consulté les registres du Conseil le soir même, grâce à un piratage informatique qui lui avait affirmé que Ikeda faisait partie des dresseurs désignés et qu'il avait été envoyé sur une mission secrète connue sous le nom de «Kao». Mais ses doutes ne s'étaient pas envolés, bien qu'il n'en ait parlé aux autres champions. Il savait que chacun de leur côté ils avaient personnellement appelé le directeur du Conseil de Kanto, qui leur avait confirmé l'envoie d'un dresseur du nom de Ikeda. A présent, avant Kao, c'étaient les origines et les motivations de cet homme que le champion voulait découvrir, car il en était certain : cet homme n'était pas le Keiji Ikeda que la Ligue avait envoyé, son instinct le lui soufflait allègrement, et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé. De plus, la présence et la proximité de cet homme éveillait en lui des sentiments étranges, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas : une sorte de colère, de peur, peut-être même un respect craintif, il n'en savait rien. Cependant, Raichu avait eu beau fouiller la chambre du dresseur durant cette longue semaine, il n'avait mis la main sur aucun indice.

Le rongeur électrique tourna finalement la tête vers lui et ne fut nullement surpris de constater qu'une lueur dangereuse était tapie dans les yeux azurés de son dresseur.

« Rai… raichu rai ? (qu'est-ce qu'on fait Major… j'y vais ?)

- Je sais pas… tu ferais peut-être mieux d'attendre qu'ils aient fini de papoter et aller voir Mentali…

- Chu ! (je veux parler à ce mec !) »

Le champion haussa les épaules, faisant glisser le rongeur sur ses genoux. Celui-ci le fixa d'un regard sûr de lui, le regard de celui qui n'attend que les ordres pour passer à l'attaque. Le militaire réfléchit un instant.

« Essaye de savoir quels sont ses autres pokémons. »

& & & & & &

Lorsque les deux dresseurs se furent éloignés, Mentali fut surprise de voir le Noctali changer totalement d'attitude. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Sa voix légère et douce au frêle accent siffla faux aux oreilles de la féline qui les pencha vers l'arrière.

« Liiii noctali ? (vous voulez discuter _la mia Regina_ ?)

La féline soupira en prenant un air blasé ; autant les approches de ce coureur de jupons qu'était Raichu finissaient par l'amuser, autant les courbettes du beau chien noir ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Elle fixa son regard bleu marine dans celui, rouge, du Noctali, et crut y déceler une once de sournoiserie.

« Li (oui), finit-elle par approuver. Li mentali (un peu de discussion serait la bienvenue) »

Le chien noir s'approcha en lui offrant toujours ce même sourire séducteur. Elle ne bougea pas.

« Nocta, noctali noc (et bien, qu'est-ce qui semble vous troublez à ce point _signorina_ ?)

- Men ta li (je me posais simplement quelques questions)

- Nocta ? (_questioni_ ?)

- Tali menta (nous ne vous connaissons pas vraiment vous et votre dresseur) »

La tristesse et la déception semblèrent prendre place sur le visage du chien noir, mais Mentali repéra aussitôt le côté hypocrite qu'avait cette expression sur les traits de son interlocuteur, et elle ne bougea pas.

« Ctali no, nocta (je suis déçu que votre confiance ne nous soit accordée)

- Mentali, men… (ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, seulement…)

- Noooctali ? (voudriez-vous faire plus ample connaissance ?)

Cette fois-ci le ton du chien noir ne plut pas du tout à Mentali qui s'apprêta à tourner le dos pour rejoindre Morgane, mais l'apparition soudaine de Raichu l'en dissuada. Le rongeur atterrit à côté d'eux, venant d'on ne sait où comme à son habitude, dans un tintement imperceptible né de la médaille militaire qui pendait à son cou, l'ancienne médaille de son dresseur qu'il portait toujours. Pour une fois, sa présence soulagea la féline.

« Rai ! (Yoh !) »

Noctali se raidit à la vue du pokémon souris. La colère et le dégoût passèrent un court instant dans ses yeux mais Raichu fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

« Raichu raiiiii, chu raichu rai ! (vraiment désolé d'interrompre cette charmante conversation, mais j'me disais que c'était le bon moment pour faire connaissance !) »

Noctali sembla se calmer, ou plutôt, reprendre son sang-froid devant cet abruti de rongeur. Mentali sourit intérieurement ; elle avait souvent vu Raichu jouer les idiots pour parvenir à tirer les paroles qu'il voulait de quelqu'un, et il était très doué.

« Nocta, li (vous ne nous dérangez pas, _roditore_), répondit Noctali en reprenant son sourire.

- Rai rai (tant mieux tant mieux), continua Raichu sans relever les paroles au ton rabaissant du chien noir. Chu raichu rai raichu, raichu rai ! (j'ai quitté mon dresseur encore plein comme un Ramoloss et j'ai croisé le vôtre, c'est une sacrée équipe qu'il a l'air d'avoir !) »

A ces mots, Noctali sourit plus encore, mais l'orgueil se lisait maintenant sur son visage.

« Li, nocta noctali (_sì_, il est vrai que notre équipe est difficilement battable)

- Raichu ! Rai raichu ? (ça a l'air ! Combien de défaite ?)

- Cta ! noctali ! (_nùlla_ ! Jamais de défaite !) »

Raichu prenait à présent un air admiratif, comme un gosse face à sa plus grande star de feuilleton. Mentali n'en revenait pas, l'orgueil de ce corniaud était démesuré. Et Raichu était en train de l'embobiner en beauté. Elle eut peur un instant qu'il en fasse trop mais le rongeur semblait avoir compris qu'il tenait là une proie facile, et il s'empressa de jouer gros.

« Chu rai, rai raichu ? (en tout cas votre dresseur a l'air d'avoir un bon niveau, vous avez sûrement des dragons dans votre équipe ?)

- Noc ta li, nocta noctali (nul besoin _Topo_, notre équipe est variée et nous avons un atout majeur), continua le chien noir avec fierté, en se dressant sur ses pattes. Noctali nocta, liii noctali (la plupart sont des stratèges, mais nous avons aussi un tank redoutable) »

Ses yeux sournois se plissèrent légèrement en fixant toujours le rongeur électrique qui le fixait de son air fasciné, la bouche à demi ouverte.

« Ctaaa li (et bien sûr le monstrueux adversaire que mon maître a un jour capturé)

- Chu ! Raichu ! rai raichu ? (ouah ! Extra tout ça ! Et vous quel rôle jouez-vous ?)

- Li ? (moi ?), reprit le chien en ricanant. Nocta li ! (je joue le rôle du cerveau bien sûr !)

- Rai raichu ! (bien sûr c'est évident !), ajouta le rongeur en riant bêtement. Rai chu rai, raichu (deux cerveaux pour une équipe, vous êtes pas en manque) »

Mentali ricana intérieurement à cette remarque cinglante que le chien noir n'avait même pas remarquée.

« Nocta ! Noctali nocta, ctali (certes ! Les dresseurs intelligents se font rares, je vous plaints_ roditore_) »

Il n'y eut même pas un silence, Raichu acquiesça aussitôt en suivant le chien noir de son rire stupide. Mais la féline sentit l'air vibrer autour d'elle, et la tension monter. A cet instant, elle sentit la haine dans l'esprit du pokémon souris, et elle comprit qu'il lui ferait un jour payer ses paroles.

& & & & & &

Morgane entra, à la suite de Ikeda, dans une salle à l'arrière du guichet gardé par un Leveinard. Là, Koga les attendait aux côtés de l'infirmière du Centre. Celle-ci leva vers eux un visage un peu tendu, mais où flottait néanmoins un sourire forcé.

« Y a une couille, fit aussitôt remarquer Koga.

- Merci de me l'annoncer de façon si élégante, maugréa Morgane en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Le Centre vient de recevoir un appel, continua le ninja. Ça venait d'un ranch pas loin d'ici. »

A cet instant la sonnerie du téléphone retentit à nouveau, l'infirmière s'y dirigea, laissant les deux champions et le dresseur italien seuls. Koga observa la jeune femme sortir de la pièce en silence, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur Morgane.

« Tu vas rire, dit-il en ricanant.

- J'en doute, répliqua la championne d'une voix ferme.

- Le gardien du ranch est propriétaire d'un immense troupeau d'Ecremeuh. Il a appelé l'infirmière en catastrophe il y a quelques heures après avoir découvert que toutes ses génisses, qui se comportaient apparemment bizarrement depuis une semaine, avaient été engrossées. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. A ses côtés, Ikeda parut tout aussi décontenancé.

« Elles ont toutes été… engrossées ? répéta le dresseur pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- Exact, reprit Koga. Et toutes la même nuit. Un troupeau de plus de deux cents têtes, ça fait quand même du boulot.

- Et tu penses que c'est Kao qui a fait ça ? questionna Morgane que la surprise n'avait pas quittée.

- J'en suis sûr. On reconnaît bien là ses méthodes, il nous nargue. »

Un silence de réflexion s'installa sur le groupe. La lueur du jour qui flottait dans la pièce était tamisée en raison des vitres sombres qui ornaient le mur du fond du petit bureau. Les deux champions semblaient réfléchir intensément, Ikeda paraissait simplement regarder flotter les particules de poussière qui dansaient sur les rayons translucides. Morgane leva à nouveau la tête vers son confrère.

« Tu as prévenu le Major ?

- Hum, grogna le ninja. Je crois bien que ce n'est plus la peine… »

La jeune femme vit alors le regard que portait Koga derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour faire face au troisième champion qui les observait, son épaule appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Raichu, perché sur son autre épaule, gardait un sourire moqueur en coin.

« Mouais… si je devais attendre qu'on me mette au courant j'aurais bien quelques wagons de retard, grogna le militaire en les fixant d'un œil accusateur.

- Tss, t'es bien assez emmerdeur pour te mettre au courant tout seul, lui fit remarquer le ninja d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je m'ennuyai, répondit le grand champion en s'étirant.

- T'en penses quoi ? lui demanda Morgane. Tu crois que c'est Kao qui a fait ce coup ?

- Et qui d'autre ? rétorqua le Major.

- A quelle distance de la ville se trouve ce ranch ? les coupa Ikeda.

- Environ vingt kilomètres, reprit Koga. L'infirmière nous propose de prendre la Jeep du Centre, on aura moins de mal à atteindre l'endroit. Apparemment c'est entouré de chemins pourris.

- Magnifique, soupira Morgane. »

Mentali vint se frotter à ses jambes. La jeune femme s'abaissa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le ninja les observa et hocha la tête au regard entendu de la championne.

« On part dans deux heures, lança-t-il. On se retrouve dans le hangar du Centre. »

& & & & & &

Morgane remplit son sac à dos des quelques affaires qu'elle avait déballées dans sa chambre. Puis elle s'assit sur le petit lit et fit signe à Mentali de s'approcher. Cette dernière sauta sur ses genoux pour que leurs regards soient au même niveau.

« Et alors ? Ça donne quoi ?

- Li ta menta (un gros connard frimeur et dragueur)

- Tu parles du chien ou de son dresseur ?

- Mentaaaaa mentali (sans doute des deux), reprit la féline après un instant de réflexion. »

Morgane sourit un court instant, puis reprit son visage impassible.

« Est-ce qu'il pourrait selon toi représenter un danger ?

- Mentali, menta tali (le chien non, son dresseur sans doute)

- Tu as des indices quant à ses origines ?

- Li, menta mentali (non, mais j'ai une petite idée sur son équipe)

- Gênante ?

- Menta, mentali menta li menta (si ce n'est plus, de bons stratèges, un tank, et un légendaire)

- Un légendaire ?

- Tali ! (certain !), approuva Mentali en repensant au «monstrueux adversaire» dont avait parlé le chien noir. Li menta, mentali (je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il a voulu dire, et Raichu est de mon avis) »

Le visage de la championne se détendit. Elle baissa les yeux d'un air pensif, interrompant la connexion de pensées que la féline lui offrait en faisant défiler les images qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de sa dresseuse.

« Tali ? (tu veux que je le surveille ?), demanda le chat mauve après hésitation.

- On le surveillera tous. Et je rappellerais le directeur du Conseil ce soir pour plus de précisions. Et si ça ne suffit pas… j'appellerais Peter. »

A ces mots, Mentali sourit d'un air bienveillant comme celui de Ikeda, mais les sentiments semblaient bien plus purs et réels sur son visage que sur celui du dresseur à l'accent latin.

« Liiiii menta mentali ? (tu irais déranger le grand Peter pour un simple séducteur ?) »

Morgane rougit, et ébouriffa le pelage de la féline en lui passant une main sur la tête. Néanmoins, son sourire s'évapora bien vite à nouveau.

« J'irais déranger chaque membre du Conseil des Quatre un par un s'ils pouvaient m'éclairer sur ce type… »


	6. KAO PartII Chap2

Chapitre 2 : Le gardien et son bétail

La Jeep sautait sur les sentiers déformés par le temps et le passage de nombreux véhicules. Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans l'habitacle, retenue par les surfaces de verre qui les entouraient. Koga était assis à l'avant, du côté passager, et il observait son confrère manœuvrer habilement l'engin tandis que son rongeur tressautait sur la plage avant en fixant l'horizon. Leur champ de vision restait néanmoins restreint par les arbres imposants qui se dressaient de chaque côté du chemin de terre, mais le soleil n'avait aucun mal à pénétrer à travers les ramures inégalement découpées au-dessus de la route. Le ninja laissa son attention dériver vers la boîte à gants du véhicule. Il l'ouvrit sans réelle intention et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il y trouva un ancien manuel de conduite, un vieux paquet de chewing-gums et quelques mouchoirs usagés. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais en soupirant, puis attrapa le paquet de pâtes à mâcher en évitant les mouchoirs. Il vida son contenu dans sa main et observa les trois derniers rescapés au goût de menthe. Sans dire un mot, il en tendit un au militaire. Celui-ci fixa l'objet qu'on lui proposait avec une once de méfiance. Puis il haussa les épaules et s'empara du chewing-gum qu'il déballa rapidement et porta à sa bouche. Il grimaça aussitôt en prenant un air dégoûté et Koga fut tenté de jeter ce qui restait du paquet par la fenêtre. Mais le grand champion lui sourit alors d'un air totalement idiot.

« Fausse alerte. »

Le ninja lui envoya le manuel de conduite en grognant qu'il n'était qu'un abruti. Le militaire ricana, et Raichu fit de même. Koga se décida enfin à mâcher lui aussi l'un des rectangles au goût de menthe. Rien a signaler, le produit n'était pas toxique. Le silence régnait toujours dans l'habitacle lorsque un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Une main frappait à la vitre qui les séparait de l'arrière du véhicule. Koga l'ouvrit. Morgane posa ses bras sur le rebord de l'ouverture et y déposa son menton en soufflant tant la chaleur qui régnait à l'avant la frappa.

« On crève de chaud ici. Vous voulez pas un peu d'eau ?

- Ah c'est pas de refus, répondit le militaire en souriant. Et tant que tu y es, tu voudrais pas passer à l'avant ? C'est pas que ta conversation me paraisse ennuyeuse…, ajouta-t-il rapidement à l'intention de Koga. »

Celui-ci grogna pour toute réponse et la championne déclina gentiment l'offre de son confrère.

« En fait il fait plus frais à l'arrière, dit-elle en leur tendant une bouteille d'eau qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac. Et je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger alors que des liens si affectueux semblent se former entre vous. »

Le militaire grimaça. Koga se contenta d'attraper la bouteille et de boire quelques gorgées d'eau tiède. Il soupira longuement en la posant sur ses genoux.

« Elle est dégueulasse ta flotte.

- Désolée, j'ai pas pris de glacière.

- On est encore loin ? demanda le ninja avec exaspération.

- D'après la carte, encore cinq bons kilomètres, répondit le chauffeur.

- Mouais, au moins vingt minutes donc…

- T'as tout pigé, ajouta le militaire en riant. »

Mais le champion de Parmanie ne trouvait pas particulièrement drôle le fait de rester encore cloîtré vingt minutes dans cette foutue Jeep. Il demanda finalement au Major de s'arrêter et, malgré les supplications du grand champion qui ne voulait pas rester seul à l'avant, il descendit du véhicule pour monter à l'arrière. Les deux petites portes n'obstruant pas totalement le fond de l'engin s'ouvrirent pour le laisser grimper et Morgane soupira en rejoignant le militaire. Koga s'installa, les mains derrière la tête contre les parois rigide du véhicule et savoura la fraîcheur qui régnait sous la bâche. Il sentit l'engin redémarrer, puis repartir sur les sentiers de terre élimés. Son regard se posa sur Ikeda. Le jeune homme aux cheveux pourpres semblait dormir. Il s'était allongé sur un sac de toile kaki qui traînait là, et ses paupières étaient closes. Le ninja tendit l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir la respiration longue et régulière d'un dormeur. Mais rien, pas un souffle. Il fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux descendirent sur la ceinture du dresseur. Il y vit cinq pokéballs, et une sphère qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne s'agissait ni d'une superball, ni d'une hyperball, ni d'une des balls fabriquées par Fargas. Le dessus était d'un bleu foncé métallique comme il n'en avait jamais vu, et la partie inférieure brillait comme de l'argent massif. Koga fixa à nouveau le dresseur avec méfiance, tentant de déceler sur son visage un signe quelconque qui pourrait le trahir. Mais encore une fois, rien. Aucune expression ne se lisait sur ses traits. Le ninja se surprit à frissonner. A cet instant, l'homme qu'on nommait Ikeda ne lui paraissait pas plus vivant qu'une poupée de chiffon.

& & & & & &

Le champion re fixa son attention sur la route en se tenant la joue. Raichu se roula sur la plage avant en riant comme un fou. Morgane secoua discrètement son poignet engourdi à cause du choc.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? gémit finalement le champion.

- Rien de bien grave, annonça la jeune femme d'une voix forte. Ce geste n'était que ma façon de refuser ce genre de proposition.

- Je m'en souviendrai, marmonna le militaire en massant sa joue douloureuse. Tu sais que t'aurais pu me faire sortir de la route ?

- A cette vitesse, crois-moi, on s'en serait sorti, grogna-t-elle.

- Tu veux que j'accélère ? proposa le champion d'une voix mauvaise en lui offrant un sourire sadique.

- N'essaye même pas ! »

L'homme reprit son sourire habituel et fixa à nouveau son regard sur le chemin. Il n'était pas fou au point de piquer un cent kilomètres/heures sur une route aussi détériorée. Raichu se calma enfin et s'allongea sur son perchoir chauffant, puis il regarda Morgane de son air satisfait, heureux d'avoir assisté à une telle démonstration de force. La championne lui sourit et le caressa entre les oreilles sans écouter les menaces de son confrère à l'intention du rongeur électrique. Ses traits se détendirent complètement lorsque les arbres disparurent pour offrir à leur vue un ranch gigantesque qui se dressait à moins de deux cents mètres. La jeune femme ouvrit la vitre qui les séparait de l'arrière et lança d'une voix enjouée.

« Veuillez détacher vos ceintures ! Destination en vue ! »

& & & & & &

Le vieil homme salua les trois champions et le dresseur en enlevant son chapeau de paille pour leur faire de grands signes. Puis il s'approcha de la Jeep lorsque celle-ci se fût arrêtée à quelques mètres des barrières en bois grandes ouvertes pour les accueillir.

« Salut gars ! C'est vous que l'infirmière envoie ?

- Oui, nous venons du Centre d'Asana, répondit Morgane en s'avançant alors que les trois hommes récupéraient les sacs à l'arrière du véhicule.

- C'est gentil d'vous être dépêché, reprit l'homme d'un ton un peu tendu. J'comprends pas vous savez… un troupeau de deux cents têtes… »

Morgane hocha la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons qui avançaient vers eux en portant les quatre sacs. Koga vint se placer face au vieil homme.

« Vous n'avez rien remarqué ou entendu d'anormal durant la nuit du 24 ?

- Nada, rien de particulier gars. Mais v'nez chez moi, on s'ra mieux pour parler. »

Les quatre dresseurs acquiescèrent aussitôt, la chaleur était décidément étouffante. Il entrèrent dans la maison de bois où flottait une odeur de vieux meubles. La fraîcheur de l'endroit les fit tous soupirer d'aise. Le vieil homme leur proposa de s'installer autour d'une grande et large table à l'ancienne. Le bois était frais lui aussi, et ils s'installèrent confortablement après avoir posé leurs sacs dans un coin de la pièce, près d'un buffet ornait de vitres derrière lesquelles brillaient des verreries. Le son de la grande pendule berçait la pièce. L'homme s'installa enfin lui aussi à un bout de la table.

« Vous voulez rien ? Fait pas froid par ici hein ?

- Non merc…, commença Morgane.

- Un bière, demanda le militaire.

- Pour moi juste un verre d'eau, lança le ninja

- Euh… _succo di limone_ si vous avez… »

Le vieil homme acquiesça en souriant alors que Morgane soupirait d'agacement, puis il partit chercher les trois breuvages. Le militaire entama aussitôt sa bière et la but rapidement tandis que Koga et Ikeda savourait tranquillement la fraîcheur des boissons. Ignorant les trois hommes, Morgane se présenta au vieillard avant de présenter ses compagnons.

« Vous pensez donc, M. Lano, qu'elles ont toutes été engrossées le même jour, il y a environ une semaine ?

- Ouais m'dame, le vétérinaire est v'nu voir hier au soir et c'est ce qu'il a dit.

- Est-ce qu'on peut voir votre troupeau ? demanda soudain le grand champion.

- Bien sûr. V'nez y voir, répondit le vieil homme en se levant. »

Il les conduisit dans une immense étable à l'arrière du bâtiment. L'odeur de paille humide et les cris des bovins emplissaient la grande pièce aux murs de bois. Koga grimaça légèrement, n'aimant ni les bruits ni l'odeur de cet endroit. Morgane, Ikeda et le militaire passèrent dans l'allée à la suite du fermier qui leur parla de tous les problèmes qu'allaient entraîner cet engrossement massif, insistant sur les dettes qu'il allait se faire. Morgane répondait au vieil homme pendant que les deux hommes observaient en silence chaque bête qui ruminait tranquillement dans son coin. Raichu, toujours accroché à la veste de son dresseur, avait les oreilles largement dressées sur la tête, essayant de déceler quelque chose qui pourrait leur en apprendre d'avantage. Ils firent le tour de l'étable puis rejoignirent Koga qui les attendait à la table qu'ils venaient de quitter, sirotant toujours son verre d'eau d'un air absent. Ils se réinstallèrent et Morgane posa encore quelques questions qui ne les aidèrent malheureusement pas à créer un lien avec Kao, ni à savoir où il pouvait bien se trouver maintenant. Ce fut Ikeda qui posa soudain la question à laquelle personne n'avait pensé.

« Est-ce que vous avez recompté vos bêtes depuis hier soir ?

- Et ben non gars, j'avoue que j'l'a fait plus d'une quinzaine de fois depuis le début d'la s'maine mais pas encore aujourd'hui. »

Les trois champions semblèrent alors comprendre. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Seule Morgane eut le temps de se lever avant que l'explosion retentisse, très vite couverte par les cris des pokémons bovins qui semblaient terrorisés. La jeune femme se précipita vers l'étable, suivi des deux champion, du dresseur et du vieux fermier que l'angoisse faisait trembler tandis qu'il essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Les quatre dresseurs entrèrent en trombe pour apercevoir une silhouette qui ne leur été plus inconnue dans le fond du bâtiment de bois. Le grand oiseau de foudre les fixait de son regard perçant et meurtrier surmonté d'un pentacle rougeâtre. Morgane appela rapidement Mentali qui atterrit devant le groupe en créant aussitôt un bouclier de protection pour recevoir la nouvelle attaque Ultralaser que le rapace venait de déployer dans un cri de fureur. Une nouvelle explosion, plus prodigieuse encore que la précédente les assourdit et leur fit perdre conscience un instant.

& & & & & &

Koga se réveilla rapidement et sauta sur ses pieds, une pokéball à la main. La stupeur l'envahit alors qu'il découvrait qu'il se trouvait à plus de cinquante mètres du ranch. Son regard balaya la plaine qui l'entourait et il vit rapidement Ikeda posté à quelques pas de lui, son visage sombre observant ce qui restait du ranch avec un sourire emprunt de folie. A cet instant, le ninja ne chercha même pas à savoir quelles sortes de sentiments semblait éprouver le dresseur italien pour ce monstre qu'était Kao, il tourna la tête vers sa droite pour voir cette fois le militaire qui retenait fermement le vieux M. Lano qui tentait de retourner sauver ses bêtes qui s'échappaient par bribes du bâtiment en feu. Morgane apparut à ses côtés en assistant elle aussi avec désespoir à la fin du ranch. Une nouvelle explosion, et la totalité du ranch disparut, laissant place à une plaine calcinée. Au-dessus du nuage de poussière épaisse, l'oiseau doré s'éleva à toute vitesse. Il poussa un dernier croassement empli de moquerie au groupe avant de disparaître derrière les hautes montagnes qui se dressaient au loin.

& & & & & &

Le militaire tentait de réconforter le vieil homme qui pleurait maintenant sans retenue sur les ruines de son ranch. Koga avait fixé son attention sur l'air impassible que présentait à présent Ikeda en regardant tout autour de lui ; la lueur sombre et cruelle avait disparue de son visage, ainsi que son sourire. A nouveau, il ne ressemblait à rien de plus qu'un automate. Le ninja secoua la tête et chercha Morgane du regard ; elle était la seule à avoir été blessée avec Mentali à cause de la puissance de l'explosion. Mais il ne la vit pas. Il se retourna vers la colline sur laquelle ils avaient atterri. La championne y était retournée. Le champion jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son confrère en lui faisant clairement comprendre, d'un regard vers Ikeda, de surveiller le dresseur à l'accent latin. Le militaire hocha la tête en lui faisant signe de rejoindre Morgane. Le ninja décrocha l'une de ses pokéballs et fit appel à Nosferalto. Puis il s'accrocha aux pattes frêles du vampire qui s'envola vers la championne. Ils atterrirent près d'elle. Koga s'approcha de la jeune femme qui semblait ne pas lui prêter attention, et fixait elle aussi les ruines. Nosferalto vint se poser près de Mentali que la téléportation de tout le groupe avait épuisée. Ce ne fût que lorsque le champion de Parmanie s'arrêta à côté d'elle que Morgane parut s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle tourna vers lui un visage fatigué.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? lui demanda le ninja. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux pourpres. Puis elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers les ruines et tendit la main. Koga suivit son geste du regard et fixa lui aussi le bas de la colline. Lentement, la stupeur prit place sur ses traits. Les Ultralasers à répétition de Kao n'avaient pas été lancés au hasard ; les larges sillons des attaques formaient un histogramme parfait sur le sol noirci : «Yuki», la neige.


	7. KAO PartII Chap3

Chapitre 3 : Le chercheur, le motard et la ville noble

La Jeep s'arrêta au nouveau feux qui venait de passer au rouge et le grand champion soupira avec lassitude.

« Tu le fais exprès ? demanda Koga d'une voix calme.

- Mais putain, t'as vu la gueule de cette ville ? Y a des feux tous les deux mètres, comment veux-tu circuler normalement ?

- Si tu te bougeais un peu plus vite au moment où ça passe au vert, peut-être qu'on aurait le temps de griller un ou deux oranges.

- Koga…

- Hum ?

- Ta gueule s'teuplait.

- Ah… vert…

- Ah merde ! »

Les roues crissèrent bruyamment sur le goudron chauffé par le soleil et le véhicule reprit sa course. Le ninja s'enfonça dans son siège et ferma les yeux. Le militaire lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis fixa à nouveau son regard sur la route. Raichu, roulé en boule sur la plage avant le regardait de ses petits yeux noirs. Il semblait aussi tendu que son dresseur, bien que ce dernier fasse tout pour ne pas paraître anxieux. Il dut s'arrêter une nouvelle fois et en profita pour observer longuement les panneaux qui se dressaient au croisement. Le Manoir Céladon n'était plus très loin. Le champion se sentit soulagé ; Céladopole était une ville immense à la circulation abondante et l'air qui flottait ici était souillé par l'odeur des pots d'échappements des nombreux véhicules. Le militaire n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas les grandes villes, il n'aimait pas cet air irrespirable, il n'aimait pas tous ces bruits. Dans un endroit comme celui-là, il se sentait aussi à l'étroit que s'il n'avait été dans une cage. Carmin et sa liberté, l'air de l'océan lui manquaient déjà. Le bruit et la fumée qui régnaient ici ne rappelaient en lui que trop de souvenirs douloureux ; les souvenirs de ce qu'avait été sa vie avant qu'il n'entre dans cette arène.

La fanfare de klaxons qui se mit à hurler derrière lui le rappela à la réalité et il se décida enfin à démarrer en grognant sous le mécontentement des autres conducteurs. Raichu, agacé par ce vacarme qui semblait gêner son dresseur autant que lui, sauta sur les genoux de Koga et passa la tête par la fenêtre pour crier des insultes à tous ceux qui se trouvaient derrière eux. La tête d'un Miaouss apparut à la fenêtre passagère de la voiture qui les suivait pour répondre à ses insultes. Le rongeur acheva la conversation par un bras d'honneur à l'intention du félin, et disparut subitement tandis que la vitre remontait. Koga, que le poids soudain de la souris électrique avait violemment réveillé, l'attrapa par la queue pour le repousser vers son dresseur afin de refermer sa glace en maugréant quelques mots malséants. Raichu se redressa bien vite et sauta sur son perchoir pour ne pas gêner le militaire dans sa conduite. Le champion lui sourit et le rongeur lui répondit par un sourire tout à fait identique, dévoilant ses petites dents blanches, et laissant échapper un _Rai !_ de fierté. Le ninja grogna au champion qu'il ferait mieux de regarder la route pour éviter d'écraser la _grand-mère au sac de toile violet qui s'engage sur le passage piéton alors que le feux pour véhicule est vert_.

La Jeep continua sa route jusqu'au Manoir Céladon, tant bien que mal, et arriva finalement devant l'immense bâtiment aux murs gris vert troués d'innombrables fenêtres. Morgane frappa à la vitre, et Koga lui ouvrit.

« Prends la ruelle de droite, il faut aller à l'arrière du manoir. »

Le militaire hocha la tête en s'engagea dans la petite rue. Ils stoppèrent enfin l'engin derrière le grand bâtiment. Les trois champions et le dresseur italien, qui n'avait plus émis un son depuis l'incident du ranch et s'était contenté de dormir durant tout le voyage, descendirent de la Jeep et se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes de bois. Ikeda reprit enfin la parole lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall immense qui ne menait nul part ailleurs que vers un large escalier aux marches de marbres. Sa voix était, comme à son habitude, douce et apaisante.

« Quel est le nom de l'homme que nous devons rencontrer ?

- Il s'appelle Daman, lui répondit Morgane.

- Il saura nous aider à mettre la main sur Kao, ajouta fermement Koga pour éviter toute autre question.

- Ah… j'ai la dalle, j'espère qu'il a pensé à nous préparer un petit quelque chose, lâcha à son tour le militaire. »

Les trois dresseurs empruntèrent l'escalier. Ils traversèrent plusieurs salles immenses aux tapisseries imposantes et aux tapis anciens. Seuls les carreaux de métal grisâtre qui formaient le sol semblaient récents. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le toit de l'immeuble avec un soupir de soulagement et un remerciement inaudible pour leurs jambes engourdies. Un mur séparait la surface aux dallages identiques à ceux de l'intérieur, et de leur côté se trouvait, un peu plus loin, une sorte de petit bâtiment d'acier aux murs presque entièrement vitrés ; il était cependant impossible de discerner ce qui se déroulait derrière ces vitres tant le reflet du soleil sur celles-ci était aveuglant.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte. Ils s'arrêtèrent en face et Morgane s'apprêta à frapper pour prévenir de leur présence, mais le militaire et son rongeur la devancèrent en s'engouffrant dans la pièce sans dire un mot. Les deux autres champions soufflèrent bruyamment avant de les suivre, Ikeda sur les talons. La différence flagrante qu'offrait aux yeux le parquet de bois ciré laissait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un tout autre bâtiment. La forte lueur du jour emplissait la pièce où se dressaient quelques machines étranges, un grand bureau de métal et des étagères couvertes de dossiers remplis à craquer. Il régnait cependant un climat rafraîchissant en raison de la présence du climatiseur qui émettait un doux ronronnement. Deux visages se retournèrent vers les nouveaux venus, deux visages familiers pour les trois champions. Le plus jeune des deux hommes semblait tout juste sortir de l'adolescence ; ses cheveux châtains étaient bouclés et attachés en une courte queue de cheval qui se recourbait sur sa nuque. Ses yeux noisette reflétaient la surprise de voir quatre personnes entrer ainsi dans la pièce. Son corps était petit et semblait peu robuste, il portait un costume beige sur une chemise blanche, accompagné d'une cravate marron et de mocassins lustrés de la même couleur. L'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés paraissait quelque peu plus âgé et était d'une beauté androgyne. Il avait, lui, une carrure forte, mais nullement imposante, et était grand et svelte. Ses longs cheveux bleu clair, détachés, tombaient avec grâce sur le bas de son dos. Ses yeux vairons pouvaient aussi bien mettre mal à l'aise que tranquilliser la personne qu'il fixait ; l'une de ses iris était marron, l'autre bleu mer. Ses vêtements contrastaient étrangement avec ceux du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait ; il était vêtu d'une veste et d'un pantalon en cuir noir sur un débardeur blanc. Ses bottes noires à crampons n'étaient pas fermées sur le devant et les petits ceinturons servant d'attaches pendaient sur le côté de ses chevilles. Enfin, il portait un anneau en argent à l'oreille droite, identique à celui de Koga de par sa forme, ainsi qu'une montre et une chaîne aux larges maillons faits du même matériau que le petit anneau.

Ce fut le jeune motard qui rompit le silence en laissant apparaître un sourire hautain à l'intention des visiteurs.

« Tiens, tiens. Quelle surprise ! Rassurez-moi et dites-moi que vous n'êtes là que pour assister à la fête du premier parfum de la princesse.

- Très heureuse de te revoir Léon, soupira Morgane. »

Le militaire se contenta de grogner en croisant les bras, Koga ne dit rien, mais son corps se raidit, et ses cheveux semblèrent se dresser sur sa nuque. A cet instant, le jeune motard du nom de Léon prit un air exagérément étonné en se précipitant vers le grand champion qui avait reculé de quelques pas en manquant de marcher sur Raichu, ignorant à présent le reste du groupe.

« Toi aussi t'es là mon Grand ? Dire que je ne pensais jamais te revoir, lança le jeune homme avec un petit ricanement.

- Dégage ! Léon !

- Tu me repousses ? continua le motard d'une voix faussement déçue. Cela m'attriste énormément.

- Tant mieux !

- Allons, je ne m'en fais pas, je sais à quel point tu m'aimes, insista-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. »

Morgane hésitait à se mêler de cette dispute ridiculement enfantine lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés s'avança en soupirant.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à le chasser avant que vous n'arriviez…

- Daman ! Petit menteur ! Nous étions en pleine conversation ! »

Le jeune homme fit signe à Koga, Morgane et Ikeda de venir s'asseoir devant la table en acier qui se dressait au milieu de la pièce, ignorant les deux hommes qui se chamaillaient devant la porte. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre et la championne prit la parole en première.

« Tout d'abord Daman, je te présente Keiji Ikeda. C'est lui qui a été envoyé pour nous aider sur l'affaire Kao.

- Enchanté, dis le jeune homme en souriant d'un air gêné. Je… vous voulez quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas grand chose mais…

- Rien du tout, lança rapidement Morgane avec un sourire destiné à calmer la tension de Daman, ce garçon si timide.

- Très bien… alors… j'ai fait des recherches sur ce que vous m'avez demandé. Si notre interprétation du message de Kao est exacte, il va se lancer à la recherche d'Artikodin, sûrement pour récupérer son apparence.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas entendu parler de ce titan, le coupa Koga. Si bien que certains se demandent s'il est encore en vie.

- Il doit être en vie quelque part, continua Morgane, sinon nous aurions du faire face à quelques dérèglements climatiques visibles sur le continent.

- Peut-être est-il en vie, commença Ikeda, mais cela ne prouve pas qu'il soit _éveillé_. »

Daman se figea en observant le dresseur. Sans doute avait-il été surpris par son accent, comme chacun d'eux ; après tout, l'Italien était à ce jour une langue très peu connue, presque une langue morte que certains chercheurs apprenaient pour déchiffrer des textes anciens. Mais certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il existait encore des personnes parlant couramment cette langue au sud du continent principal. Les deux champions fixèrent le dresseur qui parut se rendre compte qu'il avait commis une faute.

« Eveillé ? répéta Morgane. Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Le ninja se raidit encore plus en entendant Ikeda murmurer quelques paroles dans sa langue d'origine avant de reprendre son sourire et de répondre.

« Je voulais dire qu'il est peut-être entré dans une phase de sommeil comme certains scientifiques ont pu l'observer sur quelques légendaires, un sommeil réparateur à la suite d'un combat peut-être ?

- C'est… c'est tout à fait possible, reprit Daman. Cela pourrait expliquer le fait qu'il ne soit pas apparu depuis plusieurs années.

- Peu importe qu'il soit éveillé ou non, répartit soudain Koga qui semblait à présent plus qu'énervé. Ce qui compte c'est l'endroit où le trouver. Kao ne risque pas de se soucier de la sieste de sa cible !

- C'est vrai, annonça Morgane. Daman, est-ce que tu sais où nous pourrions le trouver ?

- Et bien… normalement, sur les îles Ecume près de Parmanie.

- Personne ne l'y a aperçut depuis longtemps, lâcha froidement le ninja.

- S'il dort effectivement, ce n'est pas une preuve de son absence. »

Koga grogna et se tut, s'enfonçant dans son siège en croisant les bras. Il ne participa plus à la discussion des trois autres qui cherchaient maintenant à savoir de quelle façon ils allaient se rendre sur ces îles et comment trouver le titan. Daman leur proposa de se rendre dans un cabanon que lui et d'autres chercheurs utilisaient quelques fois pour observer la faune marine et glaciaire de cet endroit. Le ninja ne les écoutait plus. Il se leva sans se soucier des regards qui se posèrent sur lui avant de reprendre leur conversation. Il se dirigea vers les deux hommes qui s'adonnaient encore à leur jeu de combat verbal. Ils s'arrêtèrent en le voyant approcher.

« Amène-toi, faut que je te parle, lança-t-il au militaire sans se soucier du motard. »

Le grand champion grogna avant de lui adresser un salut militaire exagéré.

« Bien chef, maugréa-t-il. »

Il adressa un signe de la main à Léon avant de se diriger vers la porte. Le ninja s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'il sentit une main le frôler près de l'oreille gauche, et son anneau noir se mit à danser en tintant. Koga recula d'un geste brusque pour faire face à Léon, et lui offrit une grimace de colère. Le motard se contenta de lui sourire d'un air peu sympathique, le même genre de sourire qui apparaissait souvent sur les lèvres du ninja. Le jeune homme ne dit pas un mot, il fit tinter son propre anneau d'argent à la forme identique à celui du ninja. Celui-ci lâcha un _Kh !_ agacé, puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre le militaire.

& & & & & &

Le Major, adossé au muret qui formait les bords du toit, avait la tête baissée. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Raichu, à ses pieds, l'observait d'un air inquiet où se mêlait une pointe de tristesse. Koga sortit du bâtiment, et les paupières de l'homme se soulevèrent. Ses pupilles se posèrent sur lui tandis qu'il s'avançait. Après un bref soupir, le militaire s'empressa de reprendre son sourire habituel, ne dévoilant aucune tension.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, grogna le ninja.

- Ok, ok…

- Qu'a dit Ikeda ? »

Le militaire parut surpris et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de répondre.

« Ikeda ? Il a dit quelque chose ?

- Ne prends pas cet air faussement étonné, intima Koga d'une voix sèche et forte. »

Raichu fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton que venait de prendre le ninja, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi énervé. Son dresseur se contenta de prendre le sourire entendu de celui qui abandonne, et soupira.

« Je sais que tu comprends sa langue, insista Koga d'une voix plus maîtrisée. Et je sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas perdu un mot de la conversation. Qu'a-t-il dit tout bas après avoir parlé du sommeil de l'oiseau ?

- Il n'a fait que marmonner des insultes, dit le grand champion en haussant les épaules.

- Seras-tu étonné si je te dis que je ne te crois pas ?

- Non.

- Dis-moi.

- Il a dit qu'il n'aurait pas du parler de l'Eveil. Son dernier mot avait une consonance bizarre.

- Il nous cache quelque chose, grinça le ninja.

- C'est fort probable… »

Koga ne répondit pas à la dernière remarque du champion. Ses yeux détournés vers le ciel virant à l'orange étaient perdus dans une profonde méditation.

& & & & & &

Daman confia la clé du cabanon à la championne et celle-ci le remercia.

« Quand allez-vous partir ?

- Demain, répondit Morgane. Il vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps.

- Vous savez où dormir cette nuit ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, nous dormirons au Centre.

- Très bien, dit finalement le jeune chercheur en souriant. Je vous contacterais si j'ai du nouveau. Bonne chance à vous. »

Après cette séparation, Morgane s'engagea avec Ikeda dans le grand escalier. Les deux autres champions étaient déjà partis. Ils devaient les attendre devant la Jeep. Tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches, la jeune femme sentit le regard pesant du dresseur sur son dos. Elle tourna finalement la tête vers lui et fut surprise de se retrouver face à un visage de marbre.

« Vous devriez faire attention _Signorina_. Vos compagnons ne seront pas toujours les alliés que vous pensez avoir."

Morgane s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce du deuxième étage. Elle fixa Ikeda de ses yeux virant au rouge.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Ils ne méritent pas votre confiance, reprit l'homme sans perde son air froid. Ils risquent de vous trahir un jour.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'en juger ? hurla soudain la championne qui ne comprenait pas cet élan prophétique soudain chez le dresseur aux cheveux pourpres. »

Il ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient vides. La championne allait à nouveau répartir en criant sous l'effet de la peur lorsque le visage de Ikeda changea soudain. Il sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Ses yeux reprirent une lueur de vie, son sourire doux réapparut.

« _Scusi_, _la mia Regina_. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses. »

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre.

& & & & & &

Les deux champions observèrent Morgane et Ikeda qui venaient de les rejoindre. Aucun d'eux ne dit mot, mais les deux hommes ne pouvaient ignorer la mine déconfite qu'affichait la championne. Le voyage jusqu'au Centre se fit dans le plus grand silence. Ils demandèrent quatre chambres et se séparèrent. Dans le couloir qui menait aux différents logements. Lorsque Koga et Ikeda eurent disparu derrière les portes qui leur étaient assignées, le militaire agrippa le bras de la championne avant qu'elle n'entre à son tour. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, puis tourna vers lui un regard agressif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas le moment de…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil, demanda le champion d'une voix douce. »

Morgane hésita avant de répondre fermement.

« Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Je crois qu'il essaye de nous diviser. »

La championne se tut, et fixa le grand homme avec stupeur. C'était pourtant vrai, en y réfléchissant bien, les paroles de Ikeda étaient absurdes, elle n'avait aucune raison d'y prêter attention. Et pourtant, à cet instant, sa voix lui avait parut si sûre, témoin d'une vérité qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. Une force invisible semblait l'avoir poussée à croire aux paroles du dresseur, une force à laquelle elle ne pouvait se soustraire. Lentement, elle baissa la tête.

« Excuse-moi… »

Le champion lâcha son bras et lui sourit.

« T'en fais pas. De toute façon on aurait du s'attendre à ce genre de chose.

- Je vais appeler Peter et lui demander plus d'informations sur cet homme.

- Ok, et après tu me rejoins dans ma chambre ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! C'est le numéro… »

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut derrière sa porte.

& & & & & &

Morgane sortit son téléphone portable de son sac et tapa le numéro privé du président du Conseil. Celui-ci répondit au bout de trois sonneries. La jeune femme lui demanda de la mettre en liaison avec Peter en précisant qu'elle avait besoin d'informations importantes que seul le maître des Quatre pouvait lui donner. Le président hésita, protesta plusieurs fois, mais comme toujours, la jeune femme sut trouver des paroles fermes et des éléments implacables pour obtenir sa liaison.

« Peter à l'appareil. Vous êtes Morgane de l'arène de Safrania ?

- Oui, c'est moi qui ai demandé cette conversation au président. Je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure pareille.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, répondit la voix calme du maître. Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes sur l'affaire Kao ? Malheureusement je ne pense pas pouvoir vous donner plus d'informations que celles que vous possédez déjà.

- Je vous remercie, mais il ne s'agit pas de Kao. »

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil, et Morgane comprit qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son interlocuteur.

« Un homme a été envoyé pour nous porter main forte, un dresseur du nom de Keiji Ikeda. Vous le connaissez ?

- En effet. Il a vaincu le Conseil des Quatre il y a deux ans de cela. Je l'ai revu une ou deux fois depuis.

- Vous l'avez combattu ?

- Oui.

- … J'imagine que vous ne pourrez pas me donner la constitution de son équipe ? tenta la championne.

- Vous devriez savoir que le code de la Ligue nous interdit ce genre de révélation lorsqu'il s'agit de dresseur travaillant à son service, répondit la voix du maître trahissant un sourire.

- Bien sûr… mais j'aurais néanmoins besoin de quelques informations à son sujet.

- Problème de confiance ? Preuves ou instinct ?

- Instinct, murmura la jeune femme.

- Je vous écoute.

- Avez-vous pris connaissance de la fiche de réseau personnelle de Ikeda ?

- Je suis en train de le faire.

- Est-ce que la description physique et la photo présentée correspondent à vos souvenirs ?

- Oui, il me semble… cheveux pourpres, yeux noirs, gourmette en argent sans nom distinctif, … aucun doute c'est bien lui. Il avait juste les cheveux un peu plus courts mais portait déjà son bandana, on croirait qu'il n'a pas changé en deux ans.

- Que savez-vous de son caractère ?

- Un sourire d'ange, peu de paroles. Très respectueux dans son langage et dans ses gestes.

- Hum…, soupira la championne. C'est son portrait craché…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange chez lui ? Si je me souviens bien c'était quelqu'un d'assez renfermé. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de chose sur ses liens familiaux… juste une sœur plus âgée qu'il n'aura pas revue depuis onze ans. Je l'ai vu quelque fois regarder dans le vide comme s'il ne se souciait plus de ce qui l'entourait, mais il gardait toujours un visage très doux.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué cette forme d'absence étrange. Mais je ne peux pas baser mon manque de confiance sur ce genre de tic. C'est une facette à part entière de sa personnalité… »

Il y eut un silence. Peter semblait réfléchir tout autant que la jeune femme. Quelque chose fit soudain surface dans son esprit. Elle hésita, puis finit par reprendre d'une voix lente.

« Est-ce que… dans vos souvenirs… Est-ce qu'Ikeda avait un accent ?

- Un accent ? Pas à ma connaissance non… quel genre d'accent ?

- Un accent latin très prononcé, de l'italien il me semble.

- La langue des Dieux ? prononça la voix de Peter qui semblait s'être aggravée. »

Morgane ne répondit pas, ne comprenant absolument pas ce que le maître avait voulu dire. Son cerveau tenta de décrypter ces mots mais n'y parvient pas. Elle entendait les doigts agiles du dresseur de dragons pianoter à toute vitesse sur un clavier d'ordinateur.

« Pourquoi des Dieux ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Ikeda n'avait pas d'accent. Sûrement pas un accent pareil. L'italien est une langue morte n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ce qu'il me semble, mais certaines rumeurs disent…

- … qu'il existe encore des personnes parlant couramment cette langue dans le Sud du continent principal. Elle est appelée « langue des Dieux » car beaucoup de textes anciens concernant les Hommes et les légendaires sont écris dans cette langue. Le Sud de Ihien est connu pour ses grandes découvertes à ce sujet et son abondance de ruines des civilisations anciennes vénérant les onze dieux mythologiques. Ces rumeurs ne sont pas fondées. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est qu'une sorte d'expression pour désigner le nombre de chercheurs qui vivent et travaillent là-bas.

- Ikeda serait un chercheur ?

- Je ne pense pas. Tout comme je doute qu'il ait appris à maîtriser cette langue et à développer un accent prononcé en deux ans.

- Il s'agit donc d'un imposteur…

- C'est probable.

- Pourquoi doutez-vous qu'il s'agisse d'un chercheur ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, quel besoin aurait-il de connaître cette langue ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un chercheur car les hommes possédant une autorisation pour fouiller ce genre de site ont de longues années d'expérience derrière eux. On ne peut pas être chercheur sur les sites de Ihien et dresseur à la fois. Et cet homme me paraît de toute façon bien trop jeune. Pour ce qui est de connaître la langue… je ne sais pas…

- Y a-t-il des descendant des lignées anciennes de ces peuples ?

- D'après les livres d'Histoire… (il se tut un instant tandis que ses doigts pianotaient toujours) … tous ces peuples ont été massacrés au moment des guerres Kanto/Hoenn.

- Pas de liens possibles donc ?

- Non, je doute que ce soit possible… »

Un nouveau silence se forma. Morgane classait à toute vitesse les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Comme souvent, ses yeux virèrent au rouge alors que son cerveau fonctionnait rapidement pour tout analyser.

« Morgane ? »

La jeune femme sortit de ses réflexions brutalement.

« Oui ?

- Je vais vous donner la composition de l'équipe de Keiji Ikeda à l'époque où je l'ai combattu, ainsi que son mode de combat. Cet homme est un imposteur, mais s'il a décidé de copier le mode de vie de ce dresseur dans les moindres détails…

- Je l'observerai et je vous enverrais tout ce que je sais.

- Je vous ferai parvenir mon adresse home et mon code de reconnaissance dès demain.

- Merci. »

Le maître attendit un instant, sans doute pour permettre à la championne de se munir d'un stylo, ou de quoi prendre des notes, mais elle ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment ses paroles. Son cerveau était la meilleure banque de données possible. La plus sûre.

« Lors de son ascension au Conseil des Quatre, il a fait preuve d'une grande sûreté et de tactiques efficaces. Il possédait un Noctali plutôt difficile à mettre à terre, un Pyroli assez jeune mais qui maîtrisait de nombreuses attaques de Feu offensives et défensives, un Lokhlass fin tacticien avec une défense surprenante, un Meganium usant de la vitesse et d'une grande variété de techniques, et enfin, un Tyranocif jouant à la perfection son rôle de tank vivant. Il comptait beaucoup sur son Noctali pour cuisiner ses adversaires avant d'envoyer ses autres combattants…

- Il n'avait que cinq pokémons ? le coupa soudain Morgane.

- Euh… oui… en tout cas il n'a utilisé que ceux que je viens de vous citer… il me semble qu'il n'avait que cinq pokéballs en effet.

- Très bien, je vais observer ses méthodes de combat.

- Est-ce qu'il vous serez possible de les filmer ? s'empressa de demander le dresseur de dragons. »

Morgane réfléchit. Koga serait certainement en mesure de s'occuper de ce genre d'observation dissimulée, le plus dur serait de lui en expliquer les raisons sans lui dévoiler tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais… elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Une voix le lui disait, le lui ordonnait au fin fond de son esprit. Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu, sauf… face à Ikeda. Elle secoua la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit elle ne faisait pas assez confiance à Koga, ni au Major pour leur dévoiler ce qu'elle avait tiré de cette discussion. Koga était un ninja, et un espion parfait ; si elle lui fournissait quelque chose qu'il désirait en échange, il ferait ce qu'elle attendait de lui sans poser de questions.

« Oui, répondit-elle enfin. Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous faire parvenir les cassettes ?

- Je vous enverrais mon Ptera pour vous faire parvenir mes coordonnées home. Nous communiquerons grâce à lui seulement. Même si nous n'apprenons rien de nouveau, nous le renverrons vers l'autre au bout de trois jours maximum pour nous tenir au courant.

- Très bien.

- Vous êtes dans un Centre ?

- Oui, au Centre de Céladopole.

- Mon Ptera devrait vous parvenir demain matin, avant 7h00.

- J'irais derrière le Centre pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus qu'il n'en faut.

- Parfait, répondit la voix du maître, dévoilant un nouveau sourire entendu. Je vais continuer à faire quelques recherches sur les peuples anciens de Ihien. »

Morgane hocha la tête. Elle salua finalement le dresseur de dragons et raccrocha. Son portable sur les genoux, elle réfléchit à nouveau. Elle resta immobile, assise sur la chaise de bureau, à demi penchée en avant, pendant plus d'une heure. Puis elle se déshabilla, et alla s'enfouir sous les draps froids du lit qui lui était destiné.

& & & & & &

Peter raccrocha et soupira. Comme tous les dresseurs qui lui avaient semblé digne d'intérêt, Keiji Ikeda était un homme qui lui avait inspiré un profond respect. Il n'accepterait pas que quelqu'un ose prendre sa place et son apparence de cette façon. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges repoussés vers l'arrière. La pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce n'était brisée que par la faible lueur de son écran qui dévoilait son visage fin. Ses yeux d'un noir d'ébène se posèrent sur Ptera, ou plutôt, sur son regard acéré, seule partie visible du reptile accroché au mur de la chambre. Il se retourna vers son ordinateur, et ses doigts reprirent leur course folle sur le clavier.

& & & & & &

_Aucun bruit. Aucun mouvement. Peut-être qu'il dort ? Non, j'en suis sûr. Il est là, assis, dans sa chambre. Il ne bouge pas._

Le grand champion avait posé ses mains sur la porte et s'en était doucement approché. Puis, lentement, il s'était collé à elle, le visage tourné vers la gauche, l'oreille contre le bois froid. Son regard était étrange, curieux, comme celui d'un enfant. Raichu se tenait debout sur ses pattes arrières, à quelques mètres de son dresseur. Son petit corps était tendu. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais il n'osait rien dire, il n'osait pas l'interrompre. Ses yeux posés sur le militaire étaient tristes. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il était si rare que cela arrive. Alors il attendait, patiemment. Il attendait un signe, peut-être une explication. Pourquoi le champion semblait-il éprouver une telle fascination pour l'homme qui se cachait derrière cette porte ? Ce… Ikeda n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il en était sûr.

Le grand homme ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir d'ici l'odeur du dresseur. Son odeur si particulière qui ne lui avait pas échappée. Elle éveillait en lui un sentiment étrange. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il était de son sang, même s'il ignorait ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Il avait envie de combattre cet homme, comme s'il était son ennemi naturel. Ses yeux bleus réapparurent de sous ses paupières, et il fixa la porte. Ikeda devait savoir qu'il était là, sur le palier, à essayer de deviner qui il était vraiment. Etrangement, il commençait à rager. Il voulait savoir qui était cet homme, il le _voulait_. Mais l'homme ne bougeait pas. Il restait dans sa chambre, sachant parfaitement qu'il était là et l'ignorant, souriant peut-être. Cette situation l'irritait. Il avait envie de défoncer cette foutue porte en bois. Ces sentiments violents dont il avait cru être débarrassé en quittant l'armée… ils revenaient à la charge sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il n'était pas sur un champ de bataille, il n'était pas en danger, _du moins pas en apparence_, songea-t-il. Alors pourquoi ?

Raichu frissonna. Il n'aimait pas la lueur dangereuse et cruelle qui venait de naître dans les yeux azurés de son dresseur, ni ses pupilles rétractées qui faisaient penser à celles d'un fauve sur le point d'attaquer. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer. Il lui semblait que l'homme aux cheveux blonds venait de retourner quelques années en arrière. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il hésita, puis s'avança jusqu'aux pieds du militaire.

« Rai… (il est tard…) »

L'homme parut sortir de sa transe. Il baissa les yeux vers le rongeur, des yeux interrogateurs qui le faisaient à nouveau paraître plus jeune. Il finit par acquiescer, et quitta le contact de la porte, non sans regret. Il s'accroupit, sourit à Raichu, et lui tendit son bras. Le rongeur sourit à son tour, et grimpa sur l'épaule de son dresseur. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, sans un bruit.

& & & & & &

La lune parfaitement ronde était pâle comme la peau d'un cadavre. Koga la fixait intensément. L'air frais de la nuit enveloppait son visage d'une étreinte agréable. La brise sentait l'eau, l'herbe humide, la sève qui s'écoulait sous l'écorce des grands arbres. Ses yeux noirs quittèrent l'astre, et se tournèrent vers la forêt sombre et silencieuse qui se dressait derrière le Centre, hors de la ville. Le hululement d'un Noarfang venait quelques fois briser le silence nocturne. Les spectres invisibles de ces ténèbres cavalières l'attiraient. Dans cette chambre, derrière lui, une noirceur domestiquée, oppressante, sans vie. Devant lui, dans l'étendue nocturne, la fraîcheur autonome, la liberté de mouvements, les pensées nomades. _Les êtres de la nuit, de la même essence que la mienne…_

Son esprit vagabond fut rappelé à lui lorsqu'il sentit la protection de son bras se resserrer là où Nosferalto s'était posé. Le vampire battit des ailes un instant, puis s'accrocha à l'épaule de son dresseur en y plantant l'une de ses griffes effilées surmontant la membrane de ses organes de vol. Le ninja sentit le crochet acéré s'enfoncer dans sa chair sous son vêtement. Il tourna la tête vers la chauve-souris. Celle-ci s'immobilisa, plantant son regard dans le sien. L'anneau noir de son aile gauche cessa de carillonner. Koga caressa un instant le dos du petit mammifère, et massa les muscles qui lui servaient à voler.

Un son bref, presque indécelable, comme le bruit d'un vêtement qui se froisse s'échappa sur sa gauche. Le champion tourna la tête pour voir la silhouette du militaire, son rongeur sur les talons, disparaître dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Sa fenêtre, voisine à la sienne, était grande ouverte. Il resta immobile pendant un instant. Son compagnon avait eu la même idée que lui. Il avait lui aussi besoin d'air et d'espace, c'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi Carmin et qu'il n'était pas toujours présent à l'arène. Mais il reviendrait bien assez tôt, Koga le savait. Il n'était pas fait pour la nuit. _Elle n'est pas son « territoire ». Son « territoire » c'est le jour, la lumière, la chaleur_. Le ninja posa à nouveau son regard sur la sphère blafarde. Derrière lui, le réveil à la lueur rouge synthétique indiquait 23h00. _Son_ heure. L'heure où ce _territoire_ devenait le sien. Ses mains quittèrent le dos du vampire pour venir s'agripper à ses griffes postérieures. Le mammifère émit un sifflement strident puis prit son envol.


	8. KAO PartII Chap4

Chapitre 4 : « _Le labyrinthe de ses souvenirs…_ »

Le trajet en Jeep jusqu'à Parmanie fut bien moins calme que les précédents. Le militaire tentait de rester concentré sur la route tout en répondant machinalement aux remarques cinglantes qui lui parvenaient de l'arrière. Koga avait emprunté le walkman de Daman et maintenait le casque sur ses oreilles, volume au maximum. Morgane s'évertuait à créer un harnais de sécurité avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, afin de ne plus glisser et se cogner contre le surface métalliques de la Jeep à chaque fois que le grand champion manquait de sortir de la route. Léon avait trouvé le moyen de se rendre indispensable à l'excursion puisqu'il connaissait le terrain et qu'il était plus facile pour lui que pour Daman d'accompagner le groupe. Il restait accoudé à l'ouverture qui communiquait avec l'avant du véhicule, appréciant par-dessus tout le caractère facilement irritable du champion de Carmin.

« Dis donc Major, c'est tout de même la cinquième fois que tu nous loupes. Tiens, un autre fossé, il te reste peut-être une chance…

- Mais ferme-la ! rageait le champion tout en essayant de ne pas détourner le regard du chemin.

- Inutile de t'énerver, sourit Léon. C'est le meilleur moyen pour rater ton coup.

- Léon, fiche-lui la paix, soupira Morgane. Il va vraiment finir par nous foutre en l'air. »

Le motard tourna la tête et sourit à la jeune femme tandis que le militaire grognait des insultes.

« Bien ma Reine ! »

Il quitta enfin le rebord de l'ouverture et le Major en profita pour la fermer à la volée, faisant vibrer le dur plastique de la vitre. Léon vint s'asseoir près de Ikeda et lui fit un signe de la main pour voir s'il était apte à discuter. Morgane soupira encore. Ce type était un véritable emmerdeur.

« Salut ! Alors vous non plus n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de suivre ces trois asociales à la recherche d'une boule de glu ? »

Ikeda lui sourit et Morgane se dit qu'il était sans doute capable de supporter à peu près n'importe quel imbécile.

« _Sì_, c'est ma mission.

- Mon pauvre ami, soupira l'homme aux longs cheveux bleu ciel. Comme je vous plains… »

Tout en parlant, Léon avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Ikeda, et la championne avait senti, presque imperceptiblement, un frisson parcourir le dos du dresseur. Mais il garda son sourire et répondit gentiment au motard qu'il n'était pas à plaindre.

_Et je ne suis pas votre ami…_

Morgane sursauta. La voix dure et implacable avait résonné dans son crâne comme lorsque le militaire l'avait agrippé la veille, dans le couloir. _Un ennemi !_ avait dit la voix. Et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher alors de le considérer comme tel. Elle fixa Ikeda, d'un air mi-ébahi mi-effrayé_. Est-ce que c'était sa voix ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui m'envoie tous ces « ordres » dans la tête ?_ Elle se calma, et reprit un visage inexpressif. Léon s'était finalement éloigné du dresseur pour s'adosser à une paroi du camion. Il avait sorti de sa veste une sorte de grande baguette en ébène et remontait ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne pour les attacher à l'aide du morceau de bois, afin qu'ils ne s'écoulent plus dans son dos. La jeune femme le regarda faire attentivement. C'était pourtant bien vrai, cet homme était très beau. Mais trop féminin à son goût (même si son visage, aussi fin qu'il soit ne l'avait jamais trahi), c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle savait n'avoir aucune chance. _C'est pas plus mal_, songea-t-elle. Puis elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant que ses deux compagnons seraient sans aucun doute plus aptes à entrer dans la ligne de mire du motard. Son sourire finit par disparaître. Elle n'arrivait jamais à sourire bien longtemps. Sa main droite caressait avec hésitation la pokéball de Ptera. Le reptile était arrivé le matin, un peu avant 7h00, comme Peter l'avait promis. Il lui avait confié des documents dissimulés dans une sacoche en cuir accrochée à son torse, ainsi que sa propre pokéball. Les liasses de feuilles concernaient les ruines de Ihien et quelques explications sur les mythes et légendes de cette région. Elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps de tout feuilleter, mais elle était bien décidée à s'exiler dans la soirée pour pouvoir s'y concentrer. Elle devait aussi parler à Koga pour savoir s'il serait capable de filmer les faits et gestes de Ikeda pendant un combat. Elle réfléchissait déjà à la manière de déclencher ce combat. Proposer un défi à Ikeda ? Sûrement pas. _Trop dangereux._ Elle n'avait aucune envie de combattre ce type. Elle observa la pokéball de Mentali. Est-ce qu'elle pensait la même chose ? Est-ce qu'elle serait d'accord pour combattre cet homme ? Elle sentit soudain l'esprit de la féline l'envahir. Une aura chaude et douce vint la réconforter. Sa tension s'évapora.

_N'ai pas peur. Je veille sur toi…_

La championne sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire plus sincère que tous ceux qu'elle exhibait en publique. Elle finit par s'endormir.

& & & & & &

« Pourquoi Daman n'a pas pu nous accompagner ? demanda soudain Ikeda, rompant le silence qui s'était installé à l'arrière depuis que la championne s'était endormie.

- C'est trop dangereux pour lui, répondit Léon. Il est hémophile, il ne bouge pas souvent de Céladopole.

- Je vois. »

Ikeda baissa la tête, comme pour réfléchir. Le motard le toisait, les bras derrière la tête, installé contre la surface qui les séparait de l'avant du véhicule. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce dresseur avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa façon d'être, de parler, dans ses gestes. Et surtout, il ressentait en sa présence une sorte de nostalgie. Léon le fixait maintenant avec un sourire étrangement mauvais, dans ses yeux brillait l'Envie. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêteraient à Parmanie, il lui lancerait un défi. Il voulait à tous prix combattre ce type.

Ikeda releva la tête, et fixa à son tour ses yeux noirs dans ceux aux couleurs divergentes du motard. Celui-ci sentit une lame transpercer son corps de part et d'autre lorsque les lèvres du dresseur italien s'étirèrent dans un rictus malveillant. Un malaise inexplicable l'assaillit face à ce regard acerbe, meurtrier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et de la peur. Ses pupilles glissèrent rapidement vers Morgane sans que son visage ne puisse bouger ; la championne dormait sereinement. Le petit rire de Ikeda rappela son attention. L'homme aux cheveux pourpres se mit soudain à lui parler dans une langue inconnue, cette langue dont il tenait l'accent, et à sa plus grande surprise ces mots étrangers lui apparurent aussi accessibles et limpides que s'il n'avait parlé dans sa propre langue.

« _N'ai pas peur « Bête aveugle ». Toi aussi tu connaîtras l'Eveil. Ne compte pas sur la fille, elle n'est pas ton alliée. Mais elle pourra peut-être nous aider a amener la « Bête sans chaînes » à être muselée et asservie à notre cause._

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Je ne…

_- Tu comprendras quand il le faudra. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, bientôt tu serviras comme moi ton vrai maître_. »

Le bruit sec de la vitre qui s'ouvrit fit sursauter Léon alors qu'il sentait sa raison l'abandonner.

« On s'arrête dans dix minutes pour la pause déjeuner, fit la voix sans timbre de Koga. »

La vitre se referma. Léon fixait toujours le dresseur dont le visage était à nouveau doux et souriant, comme s'il était sorti d'une transe démoniaque. Le jeune motard sentit une goutte de sueur glisser sur sa tempe, le ramenant à la réalité. Il fronça les sourcils en lorgnant Ikeda d'un regard méfiant. Celui-ci observa Morgane, puis retourna la tête vers lui.

« Il serait temps de réveiller votre amie vous ne croyez pas ? »

& & & & & &

Morgane s'assit en face du militaire en se frottant les yeux. Elle aurait voulu dormir un peu plus longtemps, mais tant pis. Elle attrapa un des sandwichs préparés par Daman et Léon avant leur départ, et commença à manger lentement. Son regard glissa sur les grands arbres entourant l'aire de repos sur laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, puis s'attarda sur le motard. Celui-ci s'était éloigné du groupe, assis à l'une des tables en bois, et leur tournait le dos. La jeune femme le regarda s'asseoir dans l'herbe, sortir de son sac les deux sandwichs qu'il s'était gardé, puis une seringue. Comme avant chaque repas, elle le vit enfoncer la fine aiguille en haut de son avant bras. Une forme de diabète lui avait-il dit un jour. Morgane n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Le jeune homme rangea la seringue dans son sac puis entama son repas en silence. La championne sentit un regard se poser sur elle et elle abandonna Léon pour se tourner vers le Major.

« C'est si dégueulasse que ça ou t'as vraiment pas faim ? »

Elle observa son sandwich qu'une seule bouchée venait amoindrir. Elle soupira.

« J'ai pas très faim.

- Tu devrais tout de même te forcer à manger un peu.

- Merci ma chère nounou, maugréa-t-elle. »

Le grand champion se mit à rire, et la jeune femme continua son repas, s'efforçant de faire passer la nourriture avec un peu d'eau. Elle n'avait vraiment pas faim. Lorsque Koga eut fini son repas, il commença à marcher vers la forêt. Morgane observa Ikeda et le militaire qui mangeaient en silence, puis elle suivit le ninja. Elle le fit s'arrêter lorsqu'elle jugea qu'ils étaient suffisamment éloignés des autres.

« Vas-y je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu saurais comment filmer Ikeda pendant un combat sans te faire remarquer ? »

Koga haussa un sourcil.

« Oui… pourquoi ?

- Le ferais-tu même si je ne te donne aucune raison ?

- Ça dépend, répondit le ninja après réflexion. Est-ce que tu serais capable de retrouver quelqu'un pour moi ? Je sais que tu as des relations et pas mal de connaissances nécessaires à ce genre de recherches...

- Qui veux-tu que je retrouve ?

- Une petite fille. Elle doit avoir huit ans maintenant. Elle s'appelle Jeannine Bachmann.

- … C'est…

- Je veux juste savoir où elle se trouve, rien de plus. »

Morgane se tut. Elle scruta longuement le visage imperturbable de son compagnon. Puis elle soupira finalement.

« Très bien. Je ferais ces recherches pour toi.

- Parfait, sourit Koga. Compte sur moi pour surveiller ton prince charmant. »

& & & & & &

Ils entrèrent dans Parmanie trois heures après leur halte. La Jeep s'arrêta à quelques mètres du Centre et ses occupants en descendirent. Koga disparut aussitôt en disant qu'il avait des choses à faire et qu'il reviendrait pour 19h, heure à laquelle ils partiraient pour les Iles Ecume. Le militaire avait maugréé quelques paroles fatiguées et était allé s'allonger sans gêne sur l'un des grands canapés du Centre, profitant du fait qu'il y ait peu de dresseurs présents à cette heure de l'après-midi. Léon était resté silencieux, observant toujours Ikeda comme s'il venait de découvrir en lui quelque raison de s'en méfier.

Mentali atterrit silencieusement aux pieds de la jeune femme et leva ses yeux bleus sur son visage. Morgane la prit dans ses bras et la caressa entre les oreilles. La présence du corps du félin contre le sien la rassurait et la calmait. Son regard se détourna un instant de celui de Mentali pour balayer la ville paisible. Elle était jolie cette ville, elle donnait envie de se promener dans ses rues parfumées et ensoleillées. Ils ne partiraient pas avant deux heures, il lui restait bien assez de temps…

Le son de deux pokéballs qui s'ouvrirent la tira de ses pensées, et elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir le visage tendu et agressif de Léon face à celui, indifférent, du dresseur italien. Entre les deux hommes, deux monstres prêts au combat : un Machopeur énorme aux bras ornés de deux poignets de cuir noir, et un Tyranocif plus imposant encore, portant une sorte de buste en gros cuir marron qui formait des accroches dans son dos, sans doute pour permettre à son dresseur de s'y agripper pour le chevaucher. Le dinosaure soufflait bruyamment une fumée verdâtre pour tenter d'intimider le monstre humanoïde, mais celui-ci ne se démonta pas et prit une position de combat.

_Merde…_, jura intérieurement Morgane. Heureusement qu'elle avait pu voir Koga durant leur pause déjeuner et que celui-ci lui avait remis une caméra miniature qu'elle avait dissimulée sur ses vêtements. Néanmoins, pour ce qui était de la qualité, le ninja lui avait promis d'aller récupérer à son arène de quoi satisfaire pleinement ses besoins, aussi aurait-elle préféré que ce genre d'événement ne débute qu'après le retour du champion de Parmanie. Mais il était trop tard, elle devrait apparemment se contenter de ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'interposer dans ce combat, aussi s'éloigna-t-elle pour laisser assez de place aux deux dresseurs. Elle s'adossa à un mur, caressant toujours la féline qui observait aussi avec intérêt ce qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Plusieurs personnes qui passaient par là s'arrêtèrent à leur tour pour assister à l'affrontement.

Le combat débuta.

& & & & & &

La fraîcheur du bois, les odeurs anciennes, décidément le ninja adorait cet endroit. Il traversa ces couloirs qu'il connaissait si bien pour se diriger vers le jardin intérieur, au centre de l'arène, là où le toit disparaissait pour laisser apparaître ciel et soleil au-dessus d'une végétation luxuriante. Le jeune garçon était toujours là, infatigable, son Migalos à ses côtés. Ils s'entraînaient. Koga s'approcha de lui et le gamin se retourna vivement avant de le saluer. Il lui dit que l'arène avait été fermée, qu'aucun dresseur n'était entré depuis son départ. Le champion lui intima simplement de la rouvrir et de prendre sa place. Le jeune garçon parut surpris. Koga ajouta qu'il était bien assez puissant pour le remplacer durant les quelques jours qui suivraient, qu'il ne s'absenterait pas plus longtemps. Le gamin acquiesça, puis observa le champion s'éloigner à nouveau. Koga se dirigea vers l'aile habitable, vers le salon où il passait le plus clair de son temps lorsqu'il ne combattait pas. Un battement d'ailes accompagné d'un tintement effleura ses oreilles, une voix légère s'en échappa : « _Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais confiance au gamin…_ ». Nouveau son bref d'un fouettement de l'air. Le ninja tourna la tête vers le vampire qui partit s'accrocher au bois d'un des murs, dans un coin de la pièce.

« C'est mon affaire. Ça ne te regarde pas…

- Nosfé… (ça ne me regarde pas…)

- … Descends-moi le disque _com_. »

Le petit mammifère reprit son envol et atterrit sur un vieux meuble de ses gestes qui semblaient toujours peu sûrs et tremblants. Ses griffes se faufilèrent dans l'interstice des deux portes et ses mâchoires fouillèrent un instant l'étagère avant de ressortir en tenant une petite boîte plate et fine. Nouveau battement d'ailes. Il se posa sur le bras du ninja. Celui-ci prit la trouvaille du vampire entre ses mains et l'ouvrit difficilement. Il observa les différents petits éléments de plastique, de métal, ou d'autres matériaux inconnus. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la surface soyeuse qui tapissait l'intérieur de la boîte, puis s'arrêtèrent sur un petit renfoncement. Il sentit contre sa peau le corps invisible de la lentille et la sortit précautionneusement, sans la salir. Il porta l'objet à son œil droit, et le posa contre son iris. La sensation désagréable qui s'en suivit le fit grimacer. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis abaissa à nouveau son regard sur la boîte, toujours ouverte dans sa main gauche. Il récupéra la disquette creuse servant à lire les données du disque _com_, puis referma l'emballage. Il tendit la petite boîte noire à Nosferalto, et celui-ci alla la remettre en place. Koga scruta la disquette sous tous les angles, puis la glissa dans une poche interne de son costume. Il se dirigea vers le miroir qui stagnait dans un coin du salon et s'y observa avec attention. Son iris couverte du disque ne dévoilait rien d'anormal, et sa vue n'était en aucun cas troublée. Il soupira. Les griffes du vampire se firent à nouveau sentir douloureusement sur son épaule. « _Pour ta fille ?_ reprit la voix. _Ou pour toi ?_ ».

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, grinça Koga.

- … sféééé… (… ce ne sont pas mes affaires…)

- Je saurai où elle est… elle ne me verra pas. Je n'influencerai pas sa vie, ça te va ? »

Un sifflement qui semblait indigné s'échappa de la gorge du mammifère volant qui se mit à griffer l'air frénétiquement avant de se calmer à nouveau.

« Nosfé, nosss ! (ce qui te va me va, c'est toi le maître !) »

Koga ricana, et caressa la tête du vampire.

« Imbécile… je ne suis le maître de personne, tout comme personne n'est mon maître.

- Nooosfé, sfé ! (tant mieux, je préfère cette position !) »

Le ninja sourit à nouveau. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce. Il lui restait un peu de temps. Il reprit sa marche pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Malgré les douches qu'il avait pu prendre aux différents Centres dans lesquels ils s'étaient arrêtés, il se sentait sale et infecté par les vapeurs immondes des véhicules à essence. Il s'enferma dans cette nouvelle pièce et se déshabilla. Il sortit la disquette de sa tenue et la posa sur l'évier ; il avait besoin d'autres vêtements, des vêtements _propres_. Nosferalto alla s'installer sur le tas de serviettes que venait de découvrir son dresseur en ouvrant les portes d'un meuble blanc. Le ninja entra dans la petite cabine et alluma l'eau. Très vite, la pièce s'emplit d'une buée épaisse due à la chaleur du liquide translucide qui venait frapper la peau du champion avec insistance. Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger, visage levé vers le tuyau d'où s'écoulait l'eau, savourant la chaleur apaisante. Puis il entreprit de savonner son corps entier. Tandis qu'il frottait lentement ses épaules, puis sa gorge, ses mains s'arrêtèrent soudain sur l'anneau noir qu'il portait à l'oreille gauche. Il ferma les yeux, puis le frôla pour le faire tinter faiblement, afin de s'assurer que les vibrations du bijou n'étaient pas brouillées. Une image se forma aussitôt dans son esprit, la silhouette du vampire qui s'était assoupi. Sa position lui apparut clairement, à quelques mètres de lui, dans son dos, sur le tas de serviettes, là où il l'avait laissé. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, il se retourna et frotta la vitre de la cabine pour voir au travers. Nosferalto était bien là, il n'avait pas bougé.

& & & & & &

Le militaire somnolait, allongé sur l'un des grands canapés du Centre, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Ses iris océans s'étaient perdus dans la surface blanche du plafond, ignorant les messes basses et les regards furtifs qu'on lui portait. L'image de Ikeda ne voulait quitter son esprit. Elle se profilait sous ses yeux comme un écran qui projetterait une ombre sur le fond blanc qu'était ce plafond immaculé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Plus il observait cette silhouette, moins il la reconnaissait. Il se dit simplement que son esprit embrumé par la fatigue déformait l'image de l'homme tandis qu'il plongeait dans ses rêves. Néanmoins, malgré l'acharnement de son cerveau fatigué, il restait pleinement conscient, à l'affût du moindre son, du moindre changement de lumière, de la moindre idée. Peu à peu, la silhouette floue laissa apparaître des formes plus sûres, plus distinctes. Le sommeil tentait de l'emporter, mais il gardait malgré tout les yeux ouverts, toujours fixés sur cette image changeante qui se faisait plus précise. Il observait cette évolution comme un film dont la bande ne pouvait être stoppée. Au bout d'un certain temps, les cheveux pourpres de l'homme s'étaient mués en une longue chevelure grise, comme un rideau de fils argentés, ses iris d'un noir profond avaient laissé leur place à deux disques de la même couleur d'acier que sa toison, son corps déjà grand s'était fait plus élancé, comme celui d'un prédateur, et sa peau auparavant bronzée bien plus pâle qu'à l'origine. Toutes ces formes glissaient et flottaient comme dans un rêve. Il ne devait surtout pas être rappelé à la réalité, il devait ignorer ces _messes basses_ et ces _regards furtifs_ pour que l'image de l'homme ne puisse pas fuir. Il sentit quelque chose se raidir contre sa hanche gauche : le petit corps du rongeur qui s'était pelotonné contre lui et lançait des regards peu engageants à chaque dresseur jugé trop proche pour qu'il passe sa route. Il restait concentré. La silhouette d'Ikeda, visible pour lui seul ne bougeait presque plus. Il la voyait, sa vraie forme, sa vraie personnalité, sa véritable apparence. A cet instant son visage bougea, son expression changea. Le champion sursauta ; l'image du dresseur italien le fixait de son regard froid comme le métal. Il eut juste le temps de lire la folie, la supériorité, et surtout la convoitise dans ces yeux argentés, avant de détourner les siens, échappant ainsi à ce regard et faisant disparaître l'image de l'homme. Il se redressa brusquement, s'asseyant sur le long canapé. Un haut-le-cœur le secoua violemment et il sentit un liquide amer remonter dans sa gorge. A ses côtés, Raichu se redressa lui aussi en le fixa d'un air perdu.

« Rai rai ! (qu'est-ce qui se passe !) »

Les yeux bleus du champion glissèrent lentement vers le rongeur qui semblait affolé. Il avala difficilement sa salive, se passa une main sur le front, et réussit enfin à lui sourire.

« _Nùlla_, je vais bien…, murmura le militaire. »

Raichu se calma, mais il fronça les sourcils. Il observa son dresseur se lever pour se diriger vers la porte des WC. L'homme s'y engouffra sans un mot de plus. Le pokémon souris soupira en s'asseyant sur les coussins du grand fauteuil. Cela faisait plusieurs années que son dresseur ne lui avait parlé dans cette langue. Il ne l'utilisait que quelques fois pour calmer certains électriques, mais jamais face à lui. La tristesse l'envahit à nouveau ; le Major était en train de changer et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Un jeune dresseur s'avança avec un regard mauvais et Raichu le fixa d'un air tout aussi hostile. Sans doute le garçon voyait-il la possibilité de s'approprier un bon combattant en l'absence de son dresseur car il sortit une pokéball d'une de ses poches. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire un mouvement, le rongeur libéra une décharge avec un cri de colère. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer le simple d'esprit. Le garçon recula en poussant un grognement de douleur et tomba à terre en tenant son poignet complètement paralysé. La sphère rouge et blanche qu'il tenait roula au sol. Raichu grinça des dents en voyant l'infirmière approcher en courant. Elle réprimanda le garçon tout en l'entraînant vers une salle de soins. Le rongeur électrique se coucha sur le canapé, les oreilles en arrière, le poil hérissé, montrant les dents à qui osait l'approcher. Trop de sentiments se mêlaient en lui et il ne pouvait plus les maîtriser, il sentait son petit cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il voulait quitter cet endroit.

Le champion réapparut enfin, la tête basse, les yeux fermés. Il semblait avoir reprit le contrôle sur son corps et revint vers l'endroit où il avait laissé le rongeur. Son visage exprima la surprise en le voyant dans une position si agressive. Il s'approcha un peu plus et Raichu fixa ses yeux noirs sur lui, sans pour autant faire taire le léger grondement continu qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Le militaire compris rapidement et sentit la honte et la peine l'envahir ; si même sa présence ne suffisait plus à calmer le pokémon souris, c'est qu'il avait donné toute la patience dont il était capable. Il avança jusqu'à lui et le prit lentement dans ses bras. Il maintint contre lui le corps tendu et grondant du rongeur pour tenter de le réconforter. Le grand homme vit l'infirmière revenir dans leur direction. Elle le salua, s'excusa en lui demandant de faire quitter le Centre au petit monstre trop agressif. Le militaire jeta un œil à tous les dresseurs dont le regard était fixé sur eux, puis il acquiesça. Il sortit du bâtiment, serrant toujours son compagnon contre lui et le caressant lentement. Aussitôt, quelque chose attira son attention ; un peu plus loin, avant la petite plage qui s'étendait au bord de Parmanie, il vit Léon, debout, le regard perdu et terrifié. A quelques mètres de lui était étendu son Machopeur, inerte, et plus loin un Tyranocif aux côtés duquel se dressait Ikeda, toujours souriant, toujours serein. Sur l'un des bords du terrain improvisé, Morgane les observait encore, les bras croisés, adossée à un arbre dont l'ombrage dissimulait le haut du visage de la jeune femme. Seuls ses yeux pourpres étaient visibles.


	9. KAO PartIII Chap1

_**Le désert de glace**_

Chapitre 1 : Le refuge dans la tempête

La brume était lentement descendue sur la mer tandis que l'imposant Lokhlass avançait d'une nage peu assurée, ne voyant pas à plus de trois mètres devant lui. Sur son dos, les trois champions et le motard observaient Ikeda qui venait de placer sur son visage un masque aux larges verres. Le dresseur italien fixa l'horizon indistinct pendant quelques instants avant de poser ses mains sur le collier de cuir à accroches de son pokémon pour murmurer quelques paroles à son oreille. Celui-ci sembla reprendre confiance, il hocha la tête et accéléra son allure. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils posaient tous cinq pied à terre. Ikeda rappela son monstre aquatique qui portait le nom de Apsaras.

« D'après les coordonnées… nous devons être à moins d'une heure de marche du refuge, dicta Morganne en lisant les quelques notes que leur avait fourni Daman. »

Koga grogna pour toute réponse et rangea le walkman emprunté au jeune chercheur dans l'un des sacs à dos. Morgane le fixa ; il était si rare et si étrange de voir le ninja dans une tenue « civile ». Mais comme chacun d'eux, le champion de Parmanie avait bien été obligé de s'envelopper dans des vêtements chauds pour combattre les vents glacials de l'île. Pour une fois, il devrait faire prôner le confort sur l'efficacité. Les cinq dresseurs s'étaient vêtus d'imperméables kakis, de treillis de la même couleur, et de larges bottes supportant l'humidité qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Le Major remonta le col de son vêtement en grelottant. La jeune championne ne put empêcher un faible sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres en voyant la tête du petit rongeur frigorifié dépasser du grand manteau du militaire. Raichu s'était pelotonné sous l'imperméable de son dresseur et seul son visage velu, posé contre la gorge du champion apparaissait à la vue de tous.

Ils vérifièrent leur équipement, se répartirent les sacs, puis prirent la route vers le refuge. Leur marche fut ralentie par la brume mais ils finirent par atteindre la route menant à l'abri. Celui-ci ne devait plus être très loin. Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin détérioré par les intempéries et longèrent une falaise abrupte pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Aucun des dresseurs ne soufflait mot ; seuls les claquements de dents du Major et le bruit que faisait Léon en soufflant sur ses mains gelées venaient troubler le silence. Koga avançait sans quitter des yeux la championne qui ouvrait la marche, lorsque son attention fut attirée par un bruit étouffé, un peu plus haut sur la rocaille. Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux, une main déjà posée sur la pokéball de Arbok, mais rien ne vint.

« Aïe ! Merde ! »

La voix forte du militaire le fit grimacer et il se retourna vers le groupe en éloignant sa main de la sphère. Morgane courut vers le grand champion qui jurait entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce que… mais… »

Morgane se raidit en voyant le sang couler abondamment du front de son compagnon. Celui-ci tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie en maintenant l'une de ses mains sur l'entaille profonde qui venait d'apparaître au-dessus de son œil gauche. Raichu commença à s'agiter pour se dégager et vint lécher la blessure de son dresseur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ikeda d'une voix tendue, en s'approchant des champions.

- T'as eu de la chance Major…, marmonna Léon avec une grimace douloureuse en voyant le morceau de roche qui venait d'éclater à ses pieds. »

Morgane n'en revenait pas ; un simple morceau de falaise qui s'était détaché.

« C'est pas possible, tu pouvais pas faire attention ? grogna-t-elle plus pour libérer la tension que cette frayeur avait fait naître en elle que pour le quereller.

- Très drôle, grogna le militaire. Tu crois que je vais m'amuser à marcher le nez en l'air ? Comment j'aurais pu le voir avec toute cette brume ? »

Le _couple_ continua sa dispute tandis que Koga s'avançait pour les rejoindre en grognant, et que Ikeda se penchait sur le morceau de roche sous le regard méfiant de Léon. Le dresseur italien détailla un moment l'objet en question avant de se relever, un sourire résolu aux lèvres.

« Un avertissement…, marmonna-t-il à l'intention des deux champions belliqueux. »

Aussitôt, le silence se fit. Léon prit un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce que Ikeda avait voulu dire. Koga se planta face au dresseur, puis s'accroupit près du bloc de pierre. Il l'observa à son tour, puis se releva en époussetant son pantalon.

« C'est vrai aucun doute. Les bords ont été tranchés de façon bien trop nette.

- Ah ouais, grogna le Major. Un avertissement donc. Et évidemment qui c'est qui se l'est pris sur le coin de la…

- Mieux vaut ne pas traîner, le coupa Morgane d'une voix froide. Plus vite nous seront au refuge, mieux ce sera pour nous tous. Pas question que ce genre d'incident se reproduise… »

Le regard perçant de la championne suffit à décider le reste du groupe. Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence et reprirent la route, le militaire tenant toujours son front là où le sang commençait à coaguler sous le vent froid.

& & & & & &

Ils atteignirent l'abri une demi heure plus tard. C'était un petit bâtiment en L dont les murs étaient formés de bois épais. Il semblait être composé d'un étage en plus du rez-de-chaussée, et la moitié la plus étendue devait contenir le matériel de recherche qu'utilisaient les scientifiques et chercheurs qui étaient habituellement les seules personnes à venir ici. Le groupe monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée légèrement surélevée pour échapper à l'humidité, et se tassèrent sur le plancher surplombé par un paravent de bois tandis que Léon sortait le trousseau de clés de la poche de son imperméable. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et les cinq personnes s'y engouffrèrent avec soulagement.

« Léon, ferme la porte à clé ça vaudrait mieux, s'empressa de signaler Koga alors que le motard s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de l'entrée.

- A vos ordres ! répliqua l'interpellé avec un sourire. Ah au fait, l'infirmerie est par-là, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du militaire tout en pointant du doigt la porte qui se dressait sous l'escalier.

- Ok, je m'en occupe, ajouta rapidement Morgane en faisant signe à son confrère de la suivre.

- Wouah, une infirmière privée rien que pour moi ?

- Rêve pas… »

Sur ce, les deux champions et le rongeur disparurent. Koga s'empressa de retirer son imperméable et de le lâcher sur le tapis du grand salon avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur un canapé. Il quitta vivement ses bottes pour ne plus porter que son treillis et le débardeur noir qui l'accompagnait. Léon se mit à l'aise lui aussi en se débarrassant de ses vêtements gênants, ramassa ceux du ninja pour les poser sur une chaise, puis alla se vautrer dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Un sifflement d'admiration échappa au motard alors que Koga lui lançait un regard noir.

« Sexy. Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, dit-il en prenant un air des plus sérieux.

- Pour ressembler à cet abruti ? répliqua le ninja en faisant un geste du menton en direction de l'infirmerie. Non merci.

- Toujours aussi aimable…, reprit Léon avec un sourire.

- Toujours aussi chiant, répondit le champion. »

Le motard soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège en fermant les yeux. Koga en profita pour tourner la tête vers la grande table qui se dressait à l'autre bout du salon. Celui-ci était divisé en deux partie distincte bien qu'aucun mur ne les sépare ; la moitié dans laquelle se trouvait le ninja et le motard ressemblait à un bon vieux salon, orné de deux canapés presque alignés et de trois fauteuils qui leur faisaient face, une table basse reposant au milieu, et une cheminée sortant du mur du fond, parallèlement à la ligne formée par les fauteuils. De l'autre côté, après la porte d'entrée qui semblait délimiter la frontière entre les deux parties de la pièce, avait été placée une grande table en vieux bois capable d'accueillir une vingtaine de personnes, elle était entourée de deux buffets, d'un meuble bas et d'une horloge qui répandait son cliquetis dans toute la pièce. Près de la table, à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée, une ouverture menait à une autre pièce qui devait être la cuisine. Enfin, l'endroit était décoré sobrement mais avec bon goût, songea Koga qui trouvait cet endroit chaleureux en comparaison au froid qui sévissait dehors. De plus, il y régnait une chaleur tout à fait agréable. La seule chose qui le rebutait dans ce décor, c'était cet homme, Keiji Ikeda, qui marchait lentement en faisant le tour de la pièce, passant une main légère sur chacun des meubles comme s'ils pouvaient lui enseigner leur histoire. Le ninja souffla à son tour en se retournant sur son canapé. Il avait besoin de sommeil, comme eux tous.

« Les chambres sont à l'étage, lui signala soudain la voix de Léon.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà venu ici, grogna Koga en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

- Mon petit Daman avait besoin de moi, répondit le motard avec un large sourire.

- … Tu ferais mieux de détacher tes cheveux Léon…

- Tu ne les aimes pas comme ça ? répliqua celui-ci d'un air étonné.

- … Non… tu me rappelles quelqu'un…

- Quelqu'un que tu apprécies, demanda le motard avec un air malicieux.

- Non. »

Léon se tut. Apparemment, le champion n'avait pas envie de parler de cette personne et c'était suffisant pour qu'il n'ajoute rien. Avec un sourie triste, le motard détacha ses cheveux. Le ninja le regarda faire, puis se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour rejoindre les chambres.

& & & & & &

« Tiens-toi tranquille !

- Tu aimes à ce point faire souffrir les gens !

- Ça suffit ! Reviens t'asseoir et ne discute pas !

- Plutôt crever ! J'aurais plus de chance de m'en sortir entre les mains d'une veuve Galeking !

- Je n'en doute pas, surtout si tu continues à faire ton cinéma !

- Rai, raichu rai rai raichu… (Major, vous ressemblez au Colosinge de Nobuo le jour où on a décidé de lui faire prendre un bain… )

- Toi… »

Le militaire lança un regard meurtrier à son rongeur qui souriait de toutes ses dents sur le meuble d'en face. Son attention détournée, la championne en profita pour lui plaquer la compresse d'alcool sur le front. Le champion sursauta en gémissant mais il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent, coincé entre le brancard de secours et le fauteuil de soins. La jeune femme prit un air hautain, les yeux fermés, en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Du travail bien fait, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Tu as voulu me tuer ! gémit le militaire.

- T'as combien d'âge mental ? grogna la championne. »

Elle n'eut le droit qu'à quelques maugréments pour réponse et haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la table où elle avait laissé les bandages. Elle revint en déroulant lentement un rouleau.

« Ne bouge pas, reprit-elle d'une voix qui s'était légèrement adoucie. »

Elle plaça une compresse saine sur la plaie de son compagnon et enroula le bandage par-dessus pour qu'il fasse le tour de sa tête afin de passer plusieurs fois sur le front du champion. Celui-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer le sol d'un air renfrogné. Raichu descendit de son meuble, inquiet de ne plus entendre les plaintes de son dresseur, et vint se placer aux pieds de Morgane pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Voilà, ça devrait aller, lâcha cette dernière quand elle eut fini son pansement.

- Mouais. Si ça se trouve c'est déjà trop tard, j'ai perdu trop de sang et je mourrais dans la nuit…

- Très drôle. En attendant interdiction d'y toucher.

- Oui maman, grogna le militaire. »

La championne hocha la tête, puis son visage s'adoucit au point que le Major cru qu'un sourire pourrait s'y glisser.

« On ferait mieux d'aller dormir maintenant, annonça-t-elle. Demain ça va pas être de tout repos. »

Le champion acquiesça à son tour et se leva après avoir tendu le bras à Raichu pour que celui-ci puisse grimper sur son épaule. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais Morgane l'arrêta juste avant de la franchir. Elle s'efforça de sourire en lui lançant :

« Avec ça Léon ne pourra plus te résister, on dirait un grand blessé de guerre. »

Le militaire grogna une insulte mais prit soin d'envoyer un clin d'œil amical à la jeune femme avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

& & & & & &

Il était un peu plus de minuit quand Morgane descendit dans le grand salon, son treillis de la veille passé à la va-vite, et le débardeur noir identique aux cinq dresseurs. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux humides de transpiration. Un mal de tête l'assaillait depuis maintenant quelques heures mais il s'était soudain montré plus douloureux et elle avait du se précipiter hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Elle entra dans la salle de soins et se mit aussitôt à chercher frénétiquement sur les étagères pour trouver de quoi calmer son mal. Elle avala finalement un cachet et s'assit sur le brancard en attendant que ses vertiges s'estompent. Vingt bonnes minutes passèrent avant qu'elle puisse enfin redresser la tête.

_Je vais rester… encore quelques instants…_, songea-t-elle en fixant son regard sur le fond de la pièce.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit. La championne tourna vivement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller son mal de crâne. Elle fut néanmoins soulagée en reconnaissant la silhouette du militaire qui lui souriait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? bougonna-t-elle. »

L'homme répondit par un haussement d'épaules et baissa les yeux. La jeune femme se rendit compte de l'expression peu courante qui flottait sur le visage de l'homme ; une expression de tristesse sincère, voir de remords. Elle se tut un instant, contemplant l'homme qui 'n'avait pas dit un mot et qui ne la regardait même plus. Elle soupira finalement et se leva pour se diriger vers lui.

« Un problème ? Tu veux un cachet ? »

Elle observa son front toujours bandé. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement un peu mal à la tête, ça paraissait logique. Elle se demanda simplement pour quelles raisons, s'il souffrait réellement, il avait prit soin de s'habiller entièrement, avec de nouveaux vêtements, alors qu'elle-même avait eut à peine le temps d'en enfiler deux. Le silence de l'homme la mit rapidement mal à l'aise.

« Major, qu'est-ce qui… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase tant la violence du mouvement du militaire l'ébranla. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. La main du champion s'était refermée sur sa gorge avec une vivacité déconcertante. Elle se sentit reculer pour être plaquée contre un mur. Elle tenta d'arracher le bras du militaire de sa gorge mais n'y parvint pas. La différence de force se faisait cruellement ressentir. Elle essaya de le griffer, de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche entrouverte. Elle plongea son regard emplit de crainte et d'incompréhension dans celui de son compagnon. Il la fixait avec haine et colère, mais aussi avec une joie immense, comme s'il savourait cet instant espéré depuis longtemps. Elle sentit le corps de son agresseur bouger pour lui écarter légèrement les cuisses de sa main libre et se placer sous elle.

_Ton ennemi…_, murmura son cerveau qui s'embrumait à mesure que l'oxygène lui manquait.

Elle tenta d'appeler Mentali par télépathie, mais elle se souvint avec amertume que la féline était restée dans sa pokéball. Même si elle l'entendait elle ne pourrait rien faire. Sa vision commençait à se troubler. Le visage fou du militaire s'estompa lentement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle n'aurait jamais du baisser sa garde. Elle n'aurait jamais du penser pouvoir leur accorder sa confiance. Ses yeux descendirent lentement vers la gorge de son agresseur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit. Il ne portait pas son collier, sa chaîne en argent qu'il n'avait jamais quitté, pas une fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. D'un geste rageur et avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, elle arracha le bandage du front du militaire.

_Ka… Kao…_


	10. KAO PartIII Chap2

_Merci beaucoup PetiteSaki pour tes encouragements :) ça m'a redonné la pêche et j'ai pu finir rapidement ce chapitre (un peu court je dois l'avouer XD) mais bon, le suivant est déjà entamé ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances...  
_

Chapitre 2 : Intrus

Léon n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Il était bien monté rejoindre sa chambre, prétextant un coup de fatigue (et il était réellement éreinté) mais il n'était pas parvenu à fermer l'œil. Il était resté assis sur son lit, tendu, sur ses gardes, caressant à un rythme d'automate la tête de son Farfuret, comme pour chasser la tension qui l'habitait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il craignait d'entendre le pas de Ikeda retentir dans le couloir, et cette simple idée l'empêchait de se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Il avait quitté les bottes et le treillis pour ne garder que son tee-shirt et son caleçon. Le corps chaud du rongeur qui se frottait lentement contre son ventre le rassurait légèrement. Il resta ainsi, immobile pendant un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à ce qu'un son de pas le tire soudain de ses pensées. Farfuret dressa ses oreilles fines en même temps que son dresseur se redressait, le souffle court, son pouls battant la chamade. Mais il se calma bien vite ; ce pas ne pouvait provenir d'un homme, il était trop léger, ce ne pouvait être que Morgane. Il soupira de soulagement en se rasseyant, mais le rongeur au pelage sombre et aux pupilles rétractées resta tendu, sur le qui-vive. Intrigué, le motard se pencha vers lui, ses mèches bleutées se répandant sur ses épaules comme une eau limpide.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura-t-il.

Le furet ne répondit pas, son regard toujours fixé sur la porte derrière laquelle la championne venait de passer. Il entendit son pas descendre l'escalier, faisant craquer quelques marches, puis s'estomper dans le silence nocturne. Le pokémon sauta aux pieds de son dresseur et alla poser son museau au bas de la porte, humant une odeur qui lui paraissait suspecte. Léon se releva. La marche de Morgane lui avait semblée assez précipitée. _Une envie pressante ?_ songea le motard avec fatigue. Soudain, Farfuret se mit à couiner et à gratter le bas de la porte. Son dresseur se précipita pour l'arrêter avant qu'il n'arrache tout le bois. Le rongeur fixa sur lui un regard inquiet. Il sentait un danger. Le motard le compris. Il quitta rapidement sa chambre.

& & & & & &

Morgane sentit une bouffée d'air emplir ses poumons et elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Les mains du militaire étaient à nouveau prêtes à se refermer sur sa gorge mais elle eu le temps de les esquiver, sentant ses forces revenir. Elle sauta par-dessus le brancard qui la gênait, s'appuyant sur une main, l'autre protégeant sa gorge encore douloureuse. Lorsqu'elle se trouva assez loin de lui elle put enfin se retourner pour voir l'homme agripper cette fois le Farfuret de Léon et l'envoyer violemment à travers la pièce. Le motard se précipita pour rattraper le rongeur avant qu'il n'aille se fracasser contre un mur. Le militaire dont les bandages défaits pendaient maintenant contre son cou, affichait à présent une expression de haine et de folie furieuse. Léon semblait perdu ; il serrait contre lui son pokémon encore sonné sans savoir quoi faire. Surmontant le mal qui l'accablait encore, Morgane s'empressa de hurler :

« Ce n'est pas le Major, Léon ! C'est Kao ! »

A ces mots, le monstre se retourna et offrit un rictus terrifiant à la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise lorsque Kao souleva l'un des chariots couvert de seringues et médicaments pour l'envoyer dans sa direction.

« Nosféralto, Tranch'Air ! »

Le projectile n'atteignit pas sa cible et se décomposa avant de parcourir le dernier mètre qui le séparait de la jeune femme. Les morceaux atterrirent avec fracas et le monstre biologique tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu, fronçant les sourcils en songeant qu'avec autant d'adversaire il ne ferait pas le poids sous cette forme. Koga courut vers Morgane et l'aida à se relever.

« Mets ça » lui dit-il simplement en plaçant un masque sur sa bouche tandis qu'il observait du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Kao se muer en une autre créature. Le véritable champion de Carmin sur Mer se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, encore sous le choc de la vision de son propre corps qui semblait fondre à présent pour prendre une autre apparence. Le visage encore à demi humain de Kao afficha un nouveau sourire, dévoilant une rangée de crocs acérés que les trois champions ne connaissaient que trop bien. _Et merde !_ songea amèrement le militaire. _Il connaît décidément nos points faibles…_

Très vite, pendant que Koga aidait Morgane à se mettre à l'abri en faisant tomber le brancard pour qu'il lui serve de protection, et que le Major se précipitait vers Léon et son Farfuret pour en faire de même, le cobaye finit sa transformation en libérant un nuage verdâtre de fumées toxiques. Morgane plaqua sa main contre le masque pour mieux respirer. Koga en plaça un autre sur son propre visage et disparut soudain. Léon et l'ancien militaire s'étaient allongés sur le sol derrière d'autres chariots, les mains sur le nez pour ne pas respirer les vapeurs mortelles. Le motard s'empressa de rappeler le furet mal en point alors que le champion faisait déjà appel à l'un de ses pokémons.

Kao sourit de toutes ses dents en entendant la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme. Il se tourna dans cette direction, bandant ses muscles imposants, prêt à lui trancher la gorge d'un coup de griffes rapide et précis, quand soudain, un son bref lui parvint. Il sauta de côté pour éviter le kunai qui se planta dans le sol là où il se trouvait moins d'une seconde plus tôt. Ses yeux rouge sang suivirent le mouvement invisible du ninja sans pour autant pouvoir repérer sa trajectoire avec précision. Un nouveau son retentit, et l'air fut tranché dans sa direction. Il l'esquiva à nouveau mais une douleur brève se fit sentir sur sa nuque. Un grondement sourd et courroucé lui échappa alors qu'il sentit le vampire arracher ses dents de la chair tendre de son cou. Il fit claquer ses mâchoires dans le vide, Nosféralto avait déjà disparut. Fou de rage, le molosse poussa un hurlement terrifiant. Sa gueule largement ouverte se mit à briller d'une lueur rougeoyante. Koga écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en apercevant la lueur mortelle à travers le brouillard. Non ! Il n'allait pas oser ! Si les flammes entraient en contact avec les vapeurs toxiques le baraquement entier risquait d'exploser.

A cet instant, un bruit tonitruant retentit, comme si le bâtiment s'effondrait entièrement. Le ninja ferma les yeux un court instant, songeant qu'il était déjà trop tard, qu'ils étaient déjà tous en chemin vers l'au-delà. Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il souleva ses paupières, sa vue s'était éclaircie. En quelques secondes, la fumée disparue par le trou béant que Kangourex venait de former dans le mur. Koga souffla de soulagement alors que Kao, la gueule chargée de flamme, poussait un nouveau hurlement en déversant un déluge brûlant dans toute la pièce. Le Major fit appel à Raichu et agrippa sans détour le motard pour le placer derrière le Mur Lumière du rongeur électrique. Morgane appela Mentali dont Koga venait de lui remettre la pokéball et le ninja ordonna à son vampire dans lancer son attaque Ultrason au maximum. Les flammes léchaient les boucliers de chacun, menaçant de les transpercer à tout moment, et Nosféralto eut rapidement du mal à contenir toute cette chaleur grâce à ses simples ondes sonores. Koga serra les dents ; un cyclone aurait été plus efficace mais en déclanchant une telle attaque il détruirait les protections des autres. Mais avant que les flammes de l'énorme Démolosse prennent le dessus, un vent glacial s'introduisit dans la pièce, suivi d'une rangée d'eau fulgurante qui alla percuter le monstre de plein fouet, éteignant le feu par la même occasion. Ikeda entra dans la pièce en rappelant son Lokhlass. Le Major se redressa en ignorant les insultes de son rongeur trempé jusqu'aux os, et porta un regard méfiant au dresseur italien. Celui-ci semblait très calme, et observait le molosse qui tentait de se relever avec la même indifférence qu'à son habitude, son air serein toujours bien présent. Sentant qu'on l'obervait, Ikeda tourna la tête vers le militaire et lui sourit.

« Vous allez bien _amico_ ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de courir vers Morgane pour voir si elle s'en était sortie sans mal, Raichu sur les talons. Léon se releva à son tour, son regard passant du dresseur au loup noir grondant de fureur. Kao n'en revenait pas ; ils n'étaient plus trois, à présent ils étaient cinq, et l'un d'entre eux maîtrisait le type qui leur faisait autrefois défaut, à eux, ses ennemis. Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre, son corps se remit à changer. Ikeda agrippa aussitôt une pokéball et l'envoya vers lui pour stopper la transformation. Un Pyroli en sortit et se rua aussitôt sur l'être informe qui grossissait à vu d'œil. Sous les ordres de son dresseur, il exécuta une Danse-Flamme destinée à réduire tous mouvements de l'adversaire. Les flammes nouvelles encerclèrent Kao malgré l'humidité de la pièce. Morgane se releva en repoussant l'aide du militaire. Elle tourna les yeux vers Koga qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres du dresseur italien et du monstre, les bras croisés, les fixant avec intérêt. Le ninja aperçut le regard que lui portait la jeune femme et lui fit signe que tout allait bien, elle aurait le film de ce combat. Kao arriva à la fin de sa métamorphose, pour la plus grande surprise des trois champions. _Celui-là… aurait fait de sacrés dégâts_, songea Koga amèrement en observant le Nidoking dont la queue, large comme un tronc d'arbre fouettait l'air avec une force explosive. Le monstre, fier de surprendre à ce point ses trois ennemis, s'élança soudain dans une rotation fulgurante qui fit reculer le chien de feu rapidement pour esquiver le coup. L'appendice caudal du dinosaure n'était en réalité destiné qu'à éteindre les flammes qui s'estompèrent aussitôt sous la bourrasque déclenchée par la puissance de l'attaque. Ikeda ne broncha pas, maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'en tenir il n'avait sans doute plus aucune crainte à avoir. Un sourire mort se dessina sur ses lèvres et le dresseur italien rappela son Pyroli. A la surprise générale l'homme lança quelques phrases dans sa langue « natale » à l'intention du monstre. Celui-ci se raidit aussitôt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se voûta soudainement. Ainsi campé sur quatre pattes énormes fermement attachées au sol, il ressemblait à un gros félin terrifié qui tente d'impressionner son agresseur. Les larges mâchoires du monstre qui s'ouvrirent sur un rugissement puissant pour toute réponse achevèrent de compléter cette comparaison. Soudain, Kao s'élança vers le dresseur, ses yeux à la couleur de sang luisant tout autant que le pentacle sur son front. Léon réagit vivement en agrippant une pokéball pour tenter de créer une protection au jeune homme sans défense, qu'il soit imposteur ou non. Mais avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu entamer le moindre mouvement, Kao vint se heurter avec violence à un mur de muscles et d'écailles qui le repoussa de quelques mètres, les yeux hagards tant la puissance du choc l'avait ébranlé. Le Tyranocif de Ikeda gronda et frappa le sol du pied comme un avertissement. Kao leva sur lui un regard dangereux. Ikeda souffla quelques paroles à son pokémon, toujours en Italien, le monstre acquiesça et chargea l'arme biologique. Kao se redressa soudain avec un sourire triomphant. D'un geste rapide et plein de sûreté, il empoigna d'une main le bras musclé du reptile qui se présentait à lui, et, se servant de sa propre force qu'il retourna contre lui, l'envoya valser au-dessus de lui. Tyranocif s'encastra dans une machine, arrachant un gémissement à Léon qui sentait que le poids des dégâts matériels allait lui retomber dessus. Le visage du dresseur n'afficha pas le moindre sentiment tandis que son pokémon se redressait lentement et secouant la tête. Le Nidoking profita de sa désorientation pour foncer sur lui à son tour dans un grondement rageur. Arrivé au niveau du dinosaure à terre, il lui envoya un Ultimapoing en plongée, envoyant le crâne de Tyranocif s'écraser au sol. Le monstre enchaîna avec une Queue de Fer qui frappa verticalement le corps cloué au sol du reptile préhistorique. Morgane serra les dents ; il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à un combat aussi violent. La jeune femme sentit soudain une aura agressive s'élever dans son dos. _Un ennemi !_ lui hurla la voix. Elle se retourna d'un geste brusque pour voir le militaire, regard fixé sur les deux monstres, tout dans sa posture rigide dévoilant colère et amertume. Un instant, la championne cru que les yeux de son confrère avaient viré du bleu ciel au rouge vif, mais elle s'aperçut de son erreur après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle venait de sentir chez cet homme quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais senti. Quelque chose d'étrange. Un sentiment qui n'avait rien d'humain tant il était barbare et arrogant, ignorant tout ce qui l'entourait. Bizarrement, il lui avait semblé que durant un court instant, l'homme avait haït Kao pour la puissance qu'il possédait, et non pour la violence des coups qu'il infligeait au dinosaure. Il s'était méfié de ce que l'être créé aurait pu faire contre lui. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas bien interprété l'aura du grand homme, peut-être était-il juste fou de rage que Kao ait enregistré son apparence dans son répertoire de déguisements.

Morgane tourna vivement la tête lorsque le champion, détournant son attention du combat, posa les yeux sur elle. Elle se reconcentra sur le Tyranocif qui se redressait maintenant en envoyant un Uppercut contre la mâchoire de Kao pour le faire reculer. Le pokémon de Ikeda était couvert de diverses blessures d'où s'écoulait un sang brunâtre. Une chose frappa la championne dans le comportement du reptile préhistorique, elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant mais… il ne semblait pas souffrir. A aucun moment il n'avait émis un son si ce n'était pour intimider son adversaire. Il agissait… comme une machine. Elle fixa Koga qui lui rendit son regard, lui démontrant qu'ils avaient effectivement pensé à la même chose. Mais malgré toute l'endurance que pouvait posséder Tyranocif, Kao restait le plus fort. Une nouvelle fois, le reptile fut projeté au sol, et il eut plus de mal à se relever à cause d'un de ses membres qui semblait fracturé. Soudain, la voix de Léon retentit, pleine de colère :

« Ça suffit ! Il n'a pas la force de continuer ! Vous aller le tuer ! » cria-t-il à l'intention de Ikeda.

Celui-ci tourna vers le motard un regard surpris, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Puis son visage se détendit et il sourit.

« Vous avez raison » dit-il simplement. Et il rappela Tyranocif sous le regard impérieux de Kao. Néanmoins, le monstre perdit son sourire arrogant en voyant la main de l'Italien aux cheveux rouges s'arrêter sur la sphère bleu métallique et argentée. Ses doigts la caressèrent un instant, comme s'il hésitait à l'utiliser réellement. Les yeux du Nidoking s'écarquillèrent sur une mimique de surprise et de peur alors que Ikeda agrippait finalement la ball, une expression de folie envieuse venant prendre place sur son visage. Koga fut le plus rapide à réagir et devança rapidement le mouvement de Kao en criant aux deux autres champions de s'écarter. La jeune femme et le militaire ne prirent pas le temps de réfléchir et s'élancèrent sur les côtés pour éviter la charge dévastatrice du Nidoking qui défonça complètement le mur épais qui les séparait de l'extérieur. Le temps pour les trois champions et le motard de se reprendre, et Kao avait déjà disparu dans le blizzard qui menaçait de geler l'intérieur de la pièce à travers la plaie béante. Ikeda avait stoppé son geste, sa pokéball fermement accrochée à son bras musclé tendu vers l'arrière.

& & & & & &

La bréche de l'infirmerie fut rapidement réparée par le dresseur italien et son Pyroli qui fit fondre quelques casiers de métal pour reformer le mur. Des tours de garde avaient été décidés et le Major et Léon s'étaient désignés pour finir tour à tour cette nuit durant laquelle personne ne put se rendormir.

Dès le lendemain, Morganne quitta l'abri après avoir récupéré le disque _com_. Elle ne revint que quelques heures plus tard, la pokéball de Ptera ayant disparue des accroches de sa ceinture. Léon et Ikeda s'occupaient de trier les vivres et le matériel tandis que le militaire et le ninja observaient les cartes originales dessinées par les chercheurs qui avaient pu mettre pieds ici.

« Si on contourne la falaise nord, dit le Major après hésitation, on devrait pouvoir atteindre les cavités praticables. Le sanctuaire du titan ne devrait pas être très dur à trouver, ils disent qu'un temple lui a été dressé.

- Les cartes sont assez précises, acquiesça Koga. Le vrai problème est de savoir ce que compte faire Kao. S'il veut vraiment s'emparer de l'apparence du piaf sacré, il va sans doute se bouger le fondement pour arriver au plus vite après sa défaite d'hier soir.

- Pour le devancer, il aurait fallu qu'on connaisse mieux la région, marmonna le militaire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Malgré tout on peut garder un avantage : nous ne sommes jamais venus mais, en théorie, Kao non plus. Il ne connaît pas cet endroit et nous, nous avons des cartes.

- Peut-être, mais lui a, comme qui dirait, des moyens de transports plus désignés à ce type de recherche. En empruntant la voix des airs il garde le plus gros avantage. Et je te rappelle que la bestiole est sans doute partie aussi tôt que possible, c'est à dire cette nuit, pendant qu'on essayait de faire un tour chez Morphée. »

Le grand champion grogna en accusant le ninja d'être décidemment un chef quand il s'agissait de pessimisme.

« C'est ton boulot de remonter le moral des troupes, pas le mien, répondit froidement Koga. Je croyais que tu avais été chef d'une division terrestre et aérienne ?

- Exact, mais ça fait un moment, et je ne suis plus habilité à diriger qui que ce soit, maugréa le militaire.

- Sans blague, ricana son compagnon. Effectivement j'imagine de là à quoi aurait pu ressembler cette mission si elle s'était déroulée sous tes ordres. »

L'ancien militaire se sentit piqué à vif par la remarque du champion de Parmanie et serra les dents pour retenir le flots d'insultes qui affluaient dans sa gorge. Il prit lui aussi un regard distant et glacial pour retourner son attention sur les cartes après avoir fixé le ninja dans une expression menaçante.

« De toute façon, reprit-il d'une voix qui dévoilait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sa colère, il n'a pas pu partir si tôt que tu le dis. Le combat contre Ikeda l'a fatigué et il a du prendre du repos avant de tenter une nouvelle série de métamorphoses. »

Koga ignora sans peine le regard du militaire et n'eut donc pas l'occasion de remarquer la teinte rouge qu'il avait pris un instant. Si les sauts d'humeur de l'homme blond ne l'inquiétaient, et ne l'intéressaient pas assez pour stopper ses réflexions, le souvenir de l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Morgane le pouvait. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour ne plus y penser ; il verrait ça en temps voulu, avec la championne.

« Ce qu'il nous aurait fallu, c'est un spécialiste de ce genre de climat. Peut-être qu'il aurait été plus sage de contacter Fredo…

- Il n'aurait pas pu nous aider sans venir ici, et je le vois mal rappliquer dans ce bourbier avec ses soixante-dix piges, rétorqua le Major. »

Cette fois, l'exaspération commença à apparaître sur les traits du ninja qui toisa son confrère avec une pointe de mépris. Le grand homme lui rendit son regard et tous deux restèrent silencieux, replongeant finalement leur attention sur les papiers étalés sur la grande table, sans plus dire un mot.

Derrière eux, sur l'un des canapés, était assis Raichu qui les observait en secouant la tête. Perché au dessus de lui, Nosferalto restait immobile. Le rongeur leva la tête vers le vampire en lui offrant un regard suspicieux. Bien sûr, il trouvait les deux humains bien idiots de réagirent ainsi entre eux, mais que pouvait-il dire finalement puisque la chauve-souris ne lui inspirait aucune confiance ? Le buveur de sang ne parlait jamais, et le pokémon souris s'était même mis à croire qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'on lui disait, puisque ses quelques tentatives d'échange verbal s'étaient soldées par un échec complet. Et une fois de plus le vampire l'ignorait, gardant ses pupilles acerbes rivées sur son dresseur. Raichu grogna en plongeant une patte dans le paquet de chips que Léon avait oublié sur le divan un peu plus tôt, et il se mit à engloutir rapidement son contenu. Un bruit sur la droite attira son attention et il tourna la tête pour voir Farfuret sauter sur le canapé.

« Faaaaaaar… (triste journée…)

Rai… (comme tu dis…) »

Les deux rongeurs soupirèrent. Le vampire ne dit rien.


	11. KAO PartIII Chap3

Encore merci PetiteSaki ! Olala, avec tous ces compliments je vais prendre la grosse tête XD Désolée en tous cas d'avoir tant traîné pour ce nouveau chapitre mais j'ai pas mal d'exams, et mon dossier d'Art avance à pas leeeeeeeeeeents pour la fin de l'année... J'essayerais de faire plus vite pour le suivant !

Chapitre 3 : Dieux oubliés

« Ah bravo ! C'est malin ! Je crois qu'on aurait jamais pu trouver un meilleur moment pour sortir de l'abri !

- Il dit quoi le ricain ?!

- Je sais pas j'entends rien !

- JE DISAIS…

- Là ! L'entrée du sanctuaire !

- Tu es sûr que c'est ça ?!

- Regarde toi-même abruti !

- PAS LA PEINE DE CRIER ! »

Morgane jura à voix haute en arrachant la carte des mains de Koga. Elle tenta de repousser les pans de sa capuche pour voir le papier qui tentait d'échapper à ses mains, soumis aux vents d'une violence inouïe qui s'étaient levés moins d'une heure après leur départ. Léon leva les yeux vers l'immense cavité rocailleuse dans laquelle l'air s'engouffrait avec fracas, répandant une plainte lugubre, et frissonna, d'angoisse plus que de froid. Ikeda s'approcha de l'ouverture en tenant fermement les hanses de son sac de peur qu'il ne lui échappe, tandis que le militaire essayait de se placer entre le vent hurlant et la carte que tenait Morgane, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre et disparaissant complètement sous sa parka à l'intérieur tapissé de fourrure synthétique dans laquelle s'était dissimulé Raichu, grelottant. Tout le groupe avait eu la bonne idée de se munir des tenues laissées par les scientifiques, bien plus chaudes que celles qu'ils portaient à leur arrivée (et ce même si le Major et Léon avaient été difficiles à convaincre, ne voulant croire que la fourrure n'était que synthétique). La championne observa encore la carte quelques instants puis leva la tête vers la roche abrupte qui surplombait l'entrée.

« Ça a l'air d'être ici en effet ! cria-t-elle contre le vent. Dépêchons-nous d'entrer ! »

Les autres ne se firent pas prier et se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'intérieur de la grotte. Quelques mètres passés, ils purent enfin relever leurs capuches et respirer pleinement l'air froid, mais qui commençait à manquer à leurs poumons dans cette tempête. Léon frissonna à nouveau, sentant une migraine le gagner lentement. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal et avait l'impression que son malaise augmentait à mesure qu'ils approchaient du temple d'Artikodin, mais n'en laissait rien paraître, certain que si les autres le pensaient malade, ils le laisserait en arrière. Koga s'approcha de lui et le motard passa une main dans ses cheveux bleu ciel d'où s'échappèrent quelques cristaux de givre.

« C'est encore loin ? l'interrogea le ninja qui pouvait enfin se faire comprendre sans hurler.

- Normalement… moins d'un kilomètre au bout de cette cavité, répondit Léon.

- Et il n'y en a pas d'autre ? demanda anxieusement le militaire. Je veux dire… on peut pas se perdre ? »

Le motard aux longs cheveux secoua la tête et affirma qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul grand couloir et quelques cavités secondaires à peine visibles. Ils avancèrent donc, sortant les torches pour ne pas se retrouver dans le noir total. Le plafond rocailleux se perdait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux, les stalactites et stalagmites gigantesques qui se dressaient de chaque côté du chemin étaient semblables à des colonnes de marbre gris. Le parfum suave qui leur parvint enfin acheva de leur permettre de comparer cet environnement à celui d'un cathédrale immense. L'odeur se fit plus forte, et devant eux se dévoila finalement l'autel dressé au titan des glaces. De véritables colonnes de pierre avaient été dressées autour du monument, pour former sans doute ce que les scientifiques avaient appelé un temple. Ils s'arrêtèrent, déposèrent leurs sacs et lancèrent des regards méfiants autour d'eux, faisant glisser le faisceau lumineux de leurs torches sur les murs séculaires et humides. Léon remit la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête pour dissimuler son visage ; il transpirait abondamment malgré le froid et se sentait nauséeux. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers l'autel pour une raison qui le dépassait_. C'est le froid_, pensa-t-il. _Certainement… le froid…_

« C'est ici…, dit finalement Morgane en s'avançant vers le temple.

- Attends ! Et si l'oiseau est dans le coin ! réagit aussitôt le militaire en lançant des regards inquiets derrière le monument. Je sais pas s'il apprécierait qu'on s'approche tellement de son territoire.

- Mais on n'a pas le choix, grogna Koga. C'est le titan, ou Kao.

_- Signorina_, lança Ikeda à l'intention de Morgane. Peut-être devrions-nous justement attendre que Kao se montre. »

Comme pour accompagner les paroles du dresseur italien, un bruit de fracas énorme retentit à cet instant. Un lueur doré emplit l'immense cavité en même temps qu'une pluie d'éclairs qui se déversa contre les murs de roche. Un croassement crissant s'en suivit et le monstre à l'apparence d'Electhor apparut en fracassant deux colonne pour se poser sur l'autel en battant furieusement des ailes, répandant une tourbillon de plumes lumineuses. La championne eut le réflexe de faire un bond en arrière pour éviter qu'un gros morceau de roche ne vienne la broyer. Elle porta aussitôt une main à sa ceinture en lâchant un juron et fit appel à Mentali qui atterrit juste devant elle. Koga l'imita pour se retrouver sur le dos de son large serpent. Raichu sauta du manteau de son dresseur, tandis que Léon reculait vers le Major, chancelant, la vision trouble. Le grand homme s'en aperçut et se précipita vers le motard pour le rattraper alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous le poids de son corps. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux semblait avoir du mal à respirer, son visage était crispé dans une expression de peur et de douleur, et ses yeux vairons étaient fixés sur l'oiseau avec effroi.

« Léon ! Ça va pas ? lui cria le militaire gagné par l'inquiétude. »

Le ninja, un peu plus loin, fit glisser son regard de Léon à Kao. L'oiseau semblait comme fou, complètement furieux ; il poussait des croassements assourdissants et répandait sa foudre dans toutes les directions. Koga dirigea vivement Arbok vers Morgane pour s'abriter derrière le bouclier que Mentali venait de dresser.

« On dirait que notre ami à pété un câble, souffla le ninja en arrivant près de la championne.

- Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il voulait, grimaça celle-ci.

- Et je crois qu'on a un problème, ajouta Koga. »

Morgane tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur et le champion lui désigna d'un signe de tête le motard terrorisé dont la respiration sifflait bruyamment jusqu'à eux malgré le vacarme des éclairs de Kao. Le militaire avait ouvert le manteau de son compagnon pour lui permettre d'inspirer plus facilement mais rien n'y faisait. La championne tressaillit en voyant l'expression du jeune homme, puis ses yeux se détournèrent vers le titan de foudre que Léon fixait avec tant de peur. Un sombre pressentiment s'insinua en elle.

« Où est Ikeda ? demanda-t-elle soudain au ninja. »

Koga parut surpris, puis son regard se durcit soudainement et se détourna pour balayer tout ce qui les entourait. Les flash lumineux brouillaient sa vue mais il finit par apercevoir le dresseur à l'accent latin qui se tenait à quelques mètres à peine de l'oiseau, ayant déjà gravi plus de la moitié des marches qui menaient à l'autel, sa silhouette obscure se découpant sur la lueur des éclairs déchirrants.

« Il est complètement taré, siffla le champion avant d'ordonner à son serpent de le rejoindre, mais Morgane l'arrêta.

- Non ! Laisse tomber c'est trop dangereux !

- Cet abruti va cramer ! »

La jeune femme serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Elle baissa les yeux sur Mentali qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les attaques électriques de l'oiseau. Les deux champions fixèrent soudain leur attention sur l'autel. Un craquement sourd venait de retentir alors que le monument de pierre se brisait entre les serres du monstrueux rapace. Quelques gravats roulèrent jusqu'à l'homme qui continuait son ascension, imperturbablement, un sourire et un visage déformé par la même folie qui avait semblé le posséder à plusieurs reprises. A la vue du tas de pierres partant en morceaux dans un vacarme assourdissant, Léon fut soudain pris de spasmes douloureux qui semblèrent scinder son corps en deux, il se plia violemment en avant entre les bras du militaire, laissant échapper un hurlement bestial et déchirant qui figea de terreur son protecteur et le rongeur qui se tenait devant eux. Kao arrêta aussitôt ses hurlements et sa décharge d'énergie, posant son regard rougeâtre déchiré de deux faux noires sur le jeune homme. Ikeda stoppa lui aussi sa marche et se retourna lentement pour fixer le motard d'un air méprisant, ses cheveux rouge sang retombant sur son front malgré le bandeau destiné à les retenir en arrière. Morgane prit la féline épuisée dans ses bras, prête à la protéger, Koga se tint prêt au combat, sentant que le silence soudain n'était rien de plus qu'un calme avant la tempête. Seul le Major comprit les paroles que le dresseur italien siffla entre ses dents, à l'intention de l'oiseau électrique.

« _Maintenant… tu as compris stupide cobaye ? Tu ne peux même pas voir ce qui se trouve sous tes yeux !_ »

Léon agrippa sa tête entre ses mains sans cesser de gémir et de se tordre pour échapper à une souffrance invisible. Il avait l'impression que ses organes bouillonnaient en lui, que son crâne allait exploser ; un sang noirâtre commença à s'écouler de son nez et de ses oreilles, faisant réagir le grand champion qui le prit contre lui et se redressa rapidement pour l'éloigner de cet endroit. Car le mal de Léon venait de cet environnement malsain, le militaire en était sûr. Ikeda écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Major partir en courant, Raichu sur les talons et le motard dans les bras. Le dresseur s'apprêtait à crier quelque chose à l'homme blond mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion ; dans un nouveau cri de rage et de fureur, Kao déploya ses ailes et fondit vers les deux hommes et le rongeur, percutant le corps du dresseur aux cheveux rouges qui se dressait sur sa route, corps qui disparut aussitôt dans l'obscurité redevenue maître en ces lieux. En proie à la panique, Morgane se concentra pour téléporter son corps et celui de Mentali à quelques mètre pour éviter l'oiseau. Koga, quant à lui, afficha son sourire fier en criant à Arbok de se placer juste en face du rapace, en bas des marches.

« Body Mask ! Et Blizzard ! »

Le reptile ouvrit une gueule démesurée tandis que le symbole de son corps changeait pour prendre des formes de lames agressives, puis une lueur bleutée pris naissance entre ses mâchoires. Kao n'était plus qu'à un mètre lorsque le Blizzard déferla sur lui, l'enveloppant dans un tourbillon de vents hurlants et glacials. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent en entendant l'une de ses ailes se briser comme un simple morceau de glace. L'oiseau s'écrasa violemment au bas des marches, mais eut juste le temps d'envoyer une décharge en direction du serpent et de son dresseur.

& & & & & &

Morgane, une main posée devant elle sur le sol, l'autre retenant Mentali contre son ventre, fixait la sphère d'un bleu métallique qui se tenait devant elle sans pouvoir en détourner son regard. La pokéball de Ikeda avait atterrit juste sous ses yeux alors qu'elle était tombée à genoux après sa téléportation. Depuis le temps qu'elle cherchait à savoir ce que cette sphère renfermait… La championne se redressa lentement pour se tenir sur ses jambes repliées sous son corps, puis, avec précaution, elle tendit la main vers l'objet. Mentali, à qui la fatigue et la douleur avait fait perdre conscience un instant, ouvrit les yeux et souffla méchamment dans ses bras, griffant sa dresseur pour tenter de la réveiller de l'emprise qu'exerçait la ball sur elle. Mais Morgane n'y fit pas attention, guidée par la voix dans son esprit qui lui dictait de la ramasser : « _Tu vas m'aider… à sortir d'ici…_ ». Sa main frôla ce qui semblait être de l'acier glacial. « _Libère-moi maintenant._ »

La championne retira vivement sa main et poussa un cri de douleur en sentant les dents de Mentali s'enfoncer soudain dans sa chair. Elle posa son regard sur la pokéball et eut un haut-le-cœur avant de se relever et de renvoyer l'objet d'un coup de pied rageur, la féline fermement cramponnée à elle. Cette foutue voix venait donc de là ! Cette fois Morgane en était sûre, elle s'était fait bêtement manipuler. La jeune femme serra les dents de colère. Mentali leva vers elle un regard triste et se blottit contre sa dresseuse.

« Finalement… vous nous laissez tomber _signorina_ ? »

Morgane frémit, sentant ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque, malgré la chaleur que lui procurait sa parka. Mentali se remit à cracher et à souffler en direction de l'homme qui s'avançait d'une démarche désarticulée. La championne l'entendit s'arrêter en face d'elle, à quelques mètres. Elle releva finalement les yeux et retint un hoquet de surprise et de dégoût, laissant son visage dévoiler l'écœurement qu'elle éprouvait. Ikeda ne ressemblait plus, en tout et pour tout, qu'à une réplique de zombie particulièrement et dangereusement réaliste. Son visage avait été déchiré par les vents tranchants libérés par Kao, sur tout son corps étaient apparues des entailles profondes et des brûlures, dévoilant des muscles et tendons sectionnés et des os brisés qui expliquaient sa démarche peu naturelle.

« N'approchez pas ! » cria la jeune femme en tendant une main vers son autre pokéball, cherchant désespérément du regard ses compagnons, mais rien à faire ; l'obscurité les entourait maintenant que Kao était tombé, et la jeune femme se dit qu'elle avait du se téléporter bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Seul un petit espace autour d'elle était éclairé par la pierre frontale de Mentali. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le dresseur s'abaisser soudain dans une série de craquements et de bruits spongieux, pour ramasser la pokéball qui était venue s'arrêter sagement à ses pieds. La peur panique qui grandissait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux et elle serra un peu plus la féline contre elle, ignorant ses coups de griffes et de dents.

« Qui êtes-vous ? gémit Morgane. Vous n'êtes pas Keiji Ikeda !

- Hum ? l'homme parut étonné malgré ses traits déchirés et sa mâchoire apparente au-dessus de son menton décalé. _Eppure…_ ce corps est bien celui _di_ Ikeda… », dit-il finalement en baissant les yeux vers ses membres aux positions étranges.

Son accent était beaucoup plus fort, sa voix tantôt graillante, tantôt caverneuse, et il semblait même confondre les deux langues qu'il employait. Morgane recula d'un pas, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration, cherchant à détecter les deux autres champions ou le motard. Elle caressait d'une main tremblante le pelage hérissé du félin qui grondait encore dans ses bras. L'homme aux cheveux rouges parut soudain comprendre, et son visage voulut sans doute afficher un sourire.

« Oh… _in effetti…_ et bien, on dirait que ce _corpo_ a atteint ses limites… »

Il releva et posa ses yeux noirs sur la championne qui se figea à nouveau, bloquant sa respiration. Dans les mains de l'homme, la pokéball s'ouvrit, libérant un souffle, une présence. A cet instant, tout ce qui aurait pu encore lui rappeler Keiji Ikeda avait totalement disparut, dans ses cheveux grisonnant à vue d'œil, comme dans l'expression recomposée sur son visage renaissant : une expression froide, orgueilleuse, et terriblement inhumaine.

& & & & & &

Léon avait perdu connaissance, et le militaire ne savait plus quoi faire. Il tenait serré contre lui le corps du motard, comme pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre dans l'obscurité qui les enveloppait. Son pouls avait au moins triplé en quelques secondes. Où était Raichu ? Où était la lumière ? Il était perdu, dans le noir, du noir partout ! Aucune issu, il était engloutit par les ténèbres, aucune lueur, rien !

_Du calme Major… ce n'est rien… qu'un peu de noir…_

Il baissa une main tremblante jusqu'à sa ceinture. La pokéball de Kangourex ne s'y trouvait plus. Un hoquet terrifié lui échappa, suivi d'un gémissement. Ses paupières se soudèrent et il enserra à nouveau le corps de Léon, cherchant à se rattraper encore à cette seule parcelle de réalité. Il resta un bon moment dans cette position, ayant perdu toute notion du temps. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'une chaleur légère vint caresser sa joue. Raichu se tenait contre lui, le fixant d'un regard désolé, et émettant un lueur orangée de faible intensité. Un soupir bruyant échappa à l'homme blond qui se redressa lentement sur ses membres engourdis en agrippant le rongeur de son bras libre, l'autre retenant toujours le motard contre lui. Raichu se pelotonna contre son dresseur.

« T'étais où ? souffla ce dernier.

- Raichu… rai raichu… (désolé Major… j'ai perdu connaissance…) »

Le champion acquiesça puis balaya du regard la faible étendue illuminée à ses pieds. Il repéra bien vite la pokéball de Kangourex qui s'était décrochée de sa ceinture et la ramassa. La respiration de Léon était régulière et lente, comme s'il dormait.

« Où sont les autres ? demanda enfin le militaire à son rongeur.

- Raichu rai… (j'en sais rien du tout Major…) », répondit le pokémon en baissant les yeux.

Le champion acquiesça, inspira profondément, plaça mieux le corps du motard sur son épaule droite, et se mit à avancer doucement, presque à tâtons, vers l'endroit où, d'après sa mémoire, devait se trouver l'escalier menant à l'autel. Au bout de quelques instants, une respiration irrégulière lui parvint, puis la silhouette de Koga se dessina dans le faisceau qu'avait créé Raichu. Le grand homme se précipita vers son compagnon pour voir s'il allait bien. Le ninja, un genou à terre, penché en avant dans le but d'aider son corps à atteindre l'air qui lui manquait, souffrait de nombreuses brûlures sur les bras et la gorge mais il refusa l'aide du militaire.

« Kao est tombé, murmura Koga. C'est tout ce qui importe…

- Où est Morgane ? » interrogea vivement le grand champion.

Le ninja tourna la tête vers les ténèbres qui les entouraient, puis la secoua lentement, cherchant toujours à respirer normalement.

« Elle a disparu juste avant que l'oiseau ne s'écrase… elle ne doit pas être loin. »

Le Major se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son regard descendit à nouveau sur Léon. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

« C'est son diabète ? demanda Koga.

- Ah… peut-être, je n'y avais même pas pensé. »

Le ninja hocha la tête comme s'il venait de prendre une décision.

« Sors-le d'ici, moi je m'occupe de Morgane. »

Tout en parlant, il se redressa, mais son compagnon secoua la tête.

« Sûrement pas ! Pas question de se séparer maintenant… »

Il allait finir sa phrase, mais une lueur vive le stoppa. Ils se retournèrent vers sa source, un peu plus loin, se dressant sur les marches de l'autel. Un homme s'y trouvait. Un homme grand et mince, aux yeux et aux cheveux argentés, repoussés en arrière et retombant rudement sur ses omoplates. La championne se trouvait près de lui, mais ce qui inquiéta ses deux compagnons fut que Mentali n'était pas avec elle. Le grand homme sourit et les deux champions se mirent en garde. Morgane descendit quelques marches dans leur direction ; son regard était froid et inexpressif. Elle s'arrêta au bord de la dernière marche et tendit une main vers le militaire et le ninja.

« Remettez-moi Léon. Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui. »

Ils en restèrent figés. La championne avança d'un pas encore, les bras tendus en avant comme pour réclamer son du. Le Major réagit enfin et resserra son emprise sur le jeune homme aux longs cheveux qui semblait ne pas vouloir sortir de son état comateux. Koga étira ses lèvres en un sourire déformé par la douleur de ses brûlures.

« Elle est possédée…, souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

- Par qui ? Par cet homme ? » demanda le militaire en désignant l'étranger aux longs cheveux d'argent.

Les deux champions fixèrent l'homme avec colère, ignorant la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé, attendant toujours qu'on lui remette le motard. Un sourire carnassier déforma le visage blanc de l'étranger, et sa bouche s'ouvrit enfin pour siffler dans la langue des dieux :

« _Pauvres humains à l'esprit si fragile ! Jamais je n'aurai pensé pouvoir tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi réceptif à mes ondes. Remettez-moi la « bête aveugle » ! Elle appartient à mon maître !_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » interrogea Koga, les yeux rivés sur son compagnon.

Le militaire ne répondit pas, son regard plein de crainte et d'incompréhension passant rapidement du motard à l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Morgane bougea soudain, arrachant l'attention du ninja à son confrère pour pouvoir bloquer les mains agressives de la jeune femme. Elle semblait maintenant folle de rage, ses pupilles rétractées dévoilant la fureur d'un animal affamé, et tendait les bras vers Léon en tentant de repousser violemment Koga.

« Donnez-le moi ! Il est à mon maître ! » vociféra la championne.

Le ninja fut tétanisé de la voir enfoncer sauvagement ses dents dans la chair de son bras afin de le faire lâcher prise. Il jura avant de crier au militaire d'obéir à ses ordres, d'emmener Léon loin d'ici. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était après lui que semblait en avoir l'étranger. Le grand champion hésita un instant encore, totalement envoûté par l'être à la silhouette élancée qui se tenait sur les restes de l'autel : la figure exacte qu'il avait aperçue dans le Centre de Parmanie. _L'être qui se cachait derrière Ikeda ?_ Il fronça les sourcils, bien décidé à obtenir enfin sa réponse. D'un geste vif, il agrippa la pokéball de Kangourex et fit appel à la jeune femelle dinosaure. Il lui confia le motard en lui ordonnant de reculer. Dès qu'elle se fut exécutée, il revint rapidement vers le ninja dans les bras duquel se débattait encore violemment Morgane. A ses pieds, Raichu se mit en position de garde, aux aguets, sentant un combat proche, très proche, un combat dangereux.

« _Qui êtes-vous ?_ » demanda le militaire en usant de la même langue que l'homme, déclenchant une série de frissons sous les vêtements du ninja.

Son interlocuteur pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant glisser ses longs cheveux fins sur le devant de ses épaules. Ses yeux de métal froid étaient rivés sur le grand champion avec un intérêt inquiétant.

« _Les miens m'appellent Loki_, répondit-il d'une voix grondante et caverneuse, diminuant sa folie à un simple sourire en coin.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi en avez-vous après Léon ?_

_- Mon maître a besoin de lui_, grinça l'étranger. _Je me dois de réunir pour lui les trois Titans ! Les Esprits viendront ensuite, et les Golems sont déjà sous son contrôle !_ »

Le Major frissonna. Koga l'observait sans rien dire, tous ses muscles tendus sous l'afflux d'une colère sourde née du fait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Entre ses bras fermement repliés, Morgane commençait à fatiguer, mais déployait toujours autant de hargne pour échapper au ninja.

« _… Qui est ton maître ?_ » demanda finalement le militaire, ses iris s'emplissant d'une lueur dangereuse et méfiante à la fois.

Il avait fait un pas en arrière pour placer son propre corps en position de garde, et sa main s'était abaissée sur le côté pour signaler à Raichu que le combat allait débuter. Le rongeur se tassa imperceptiblement, tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême, soumis à l'afflux brutal d'adrénaline. Son petit corps se chargea rapidement de courants électriques qui firent vibrer l'air autour de lui. L'homme les observa sans rien dire, son expression ayant perdu tout humanité pour dévoiler les traits d'un être à l'arrogance sans borne. Il leva une main, et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt la jeune femme perdit connaissance dans les bras de Koga, et le ninja eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à terre. Kangourex, à quelques mètres de là, laissa échapper un léger gémissement et se replia sur elle-même, protégeant Léon de toute sa volonté armée de ses plaques dorsales dures comme de la roche.

« _Si tu veux savoir qui est mon maître…_ , commença l'homme tandis que la pression augmentait autour de lui, faisant danser ses vêtements longs et sombres sur des bourrasques cinglantes. _Alors bats-toi « bête sans chaînes » ! Prouve-moi la véritable valeur des Esprits et la force du côté indomptable de la Foudre !_ »

Le grand champion n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au terme employé par l'homme pour le désigner. A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une bourrasque plus puissante que les précédentes vint percuter les trois champions et leurs pokémons. Le corps de l'étranger sembla se désosser tandis que sa carrure grandissait à vue d'œil, se distordant en une silhouette fine et gigantesque qui se recourba contre le haut plafond de roches. Un plumage fin et argenté recouvrit ce corps, et deux membres imposants, mais graciles, aériens, s'étendirent de chaque côté, se refermant sur eux en obstruant la vue des murs sombres et tremblants sous l'effet de cette force nouvelle. Des yeux d'un gris orageux apparurent, cerclés de cornes recourbées d'un bleu métallique, et fendus de pupilles noires en forme de faucilles. Koga était tombé au sol, Morgane dormant profondément près de lui. Le ninja ne pouvait plus détourner le regard de la créature qui venait d'apparaître devant eux, leur dévoilant sa véritable apparence : l'immense gardien de l'Equilibre, Lugia, l'oiseau-requin.


	12. KAO PartIII Chap4

Et bien voilà la suite :D je suis toujours très heureuse de recevoir tes reviews PetiteSaki ! Comme ce chapitre est essentiellement basé sur des combats j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire (et oui, j'adore les combats mais en écrire c'est pas mon fort XD) Vais essayer de me surpasser pour le prochain chapitre qui sera le dernier de cette première partie, normalement, à moins qu'il n'y ait une sorte de petit épilogue, mais je verrais tout ça en temps voulu :) Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Loki, le gardien de l'Equilibre

« Ne reste pas planté là ! Fais quelque chose ! »

Mais le grand champion n'osait plus faire un mouvement, tétanisé. Ses membres ne voulaient plus lui répondre et il se contentait de fixer d'un regard apeuré l'immense oiseau-requin qui se dressait face à eux. A terre, Raichu semblait paniqué, son regard passant de son dresseur au gardien, attendant des ordres qui ne venaient pas. Loki baissa enfin les yeux sur ses proies, des yeux couleur d'orage. Un sourire fendit son visage allongé et il se redressa soudain de tout son long, détruisant ce qui restait des parois de la grotte en entamant son chant envoûtant. Koga écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant le plafond s'effondrer sur eux. Il se jeta sur Morgane pour la soulever et la rejeter sur son épaule et fit appel à Nosferalto afin de pouvoir quitter cet endroit. Le vent glacial s'engouffrait maintenant avec violence dans l'édifice détruit, se répandant autour du corps gracile de Loki qui avait percé la roche jusqu'à l'air libre et finissait maintenant d'étendre ses ailes pour prendre son envol, et détruire par la même occasion les restes du sanctuaire.

« Major, il faut bouger ! »

Mais l'homme aux cheveux blonds restait inexplicablement immobile, comme pour attendre une fin inéluctable. Aucun de ses membres ne bougea lorsqu'un morceau imposant se détacha de la rocaille pour fondre vers lui.

« MAJOR !

- RAI ! (MAJOR !) »

Une vague psychique fendit l'air pour venir détruire le bloc de pierre qui explosa sous l'impact, répandant une pluie de gravats tintée de cristaux blancs. Le ninja se retourna, sentant son pouls battre encore à toute vitesse, pour apercevoir Mentali qui boitait jusqu'à eux.

« Mentaaaaa… »

Le gémissement de la féline fit grimacer Koga ; il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle disait, seule Morgane le pouvait, et il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir demander au chat mauve ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Oubliant la peur qui l'avait assailli, le champion de Parmanie secoua la tête pour laisser place à la colère. Il se retourna vers son confrère avec un regard de reproche.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a… »

Mais le ninja se tut en voyant l'expression nouvelle qui s'était peinte sur les traits du militaire ; ses yeux bleu mer avaient viré au rouge sang, et il ne semblait dégager que colère et amertume, serrant les dents en fixant toujours l'immense gardien qui volait en cercle au-dessus d'eux. Koga leva les yeux pour observer le manège de Loki qui semblait manier les éléments pour faire s'engouffrer plus rapidement l'air gelé dans la grotte. Déjà une fine couche de glace recouvrait les murs et le sol de l'abri. Un sourire de défi flottait toujours sur la mâchoire de l'oiseau-requin, comme s'il les attendait.

« Kao ! cria-t-il dans le langage de Kanto, sa voix grondante et caverneuse comme le roulement des océan déchaînés, résonnant contre les parois encore intactes. Si tu veux prouver ta valeur, détruis les deux humains ! Et ramène-moi l'oiseau des Glaces ! Ramène-moi le deuxième Titan ! »

_Kao ?_ songea Koga avec horreur. _Il est encore vivant ?_ Ses craintes furent fondées lorsqu'un rugissement s'éleva derrière lui. Mentali, qui était arrivée près du petit groupe, se retourna d'un bond en soufflant, le poil hérissé. Kao, sous les traits d'un Dracolosse énorme, se dégagea des vestiges du grand escaliers qui s'entassaient sur son corps. Le dragon se dressa de toute sa hauteur, crachant un souffle brûlant en feulant à l'intention de ses ennemis. Koga jura en songeant que son Arbok ne pouvait plus combattre. Il jeta un œil à son vampire, juché sur son épaule qui ne supportait pas le corps de Morgane. Nosferalto lui rendit son regard. Le ninja hocha la tête et leva une main pour l'envoyer au combat. A cet instant, le jeune femme bougea et ouvrit les yeux.

« Bien dormi ? ironisa Koga.

- Laisse-moi descendre… » cracha la championne d'une voix rauque.

Le ninja s'exécuta et la posa au sol. La jeune femme se dressa à ses côtés en fixant amèrement le dragon qui s'approchait en grondant. Elle baissa les yeux vers Mentali et prit sa décision.

« Dépêche-toi, va faire diversion pour ouvrir un passage à Kangourex. Elle pourra mettre Léon en lieu sûr.

- Je te demande pardon ? répliqua le ninja d'une voix tendue. Tu veux que j'aille combattre ce truc là-haut ?

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir passer en combat aérien, répondit froidement la jeune femme. Mon Cornèbre ne peut pas me porter. »

Koga se tut, ressentant chez la championne toute l'amertume de ne pouvoir aller combattre elle-même le monstre qui s'était servi d'elle.

« Parfait, grogna-t-il finalement, agrippant les griffes de son vampire. Pendant que tu y es, trouve un moyen d'exorciser le ricain. »

Sur ce, le champion de Parmanie fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et la chauve-souris décolla dans un cri. Morgane appela Cornèbre qui vint voleter près de Mentali. La championne tourna un instant la tête vers le militaire qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé, la couleur de ses yeux avait changée, et son aura aussi. Il semblait être quelqu'un d'autre. Raichu fit volte-face pour fixer sur la championne un regard désespéré. Un peu plus loin, Kangourex observait la scène d'un même regard, tremblant légèrement en attendant de pouvoir exécuter les ordres de Morgane : aller mettre le motard qu'elle protégeait en lieu sûr. Un nouveau rugissement sortit la championne de sa contemplation, et elle refit face au dragon qui s'était arrêté devant ses deux pokémons. Les filets de sang coagulé qui filtraient sur son visage ne laissaient qu'entrevoir le pentacle renversé qui brillait plus que jamais sur son front. La gueule du monstre s'ouvrit soudain sur une colonne de flammes bleuâtres. La jeune femme jura, et se jeta dans un combat mental en s'alliant à ses deux compagnons.

& & & & & &

« _Pauvre fou ! Tu crois pouvoir me combattre ?_

- Désolé mon gros ! Je comprends pas ton langage !

- Je n'ai que faire de toi, humain ! Fuis tant que mon courroux ne t'est pas destiné ! Tu ne m'intéresse pas ! »

Koga grimaça tandis que Nosferalto luttait pour se maintenir au niveau de Loki à travers la tempête glaciale. _Gagner du temps aurait peut-être été plus facile si j'étais diplomate…_ , grogna intérieurement le ninja. _Mais c'est loin d'être le cas. _L'homme aux cheveux noir de jais s'extirpa rageusement du haut de son vêtement chaud pour dévoiler sa tenue sombre, plus appropriée au combat. Il fouilla d'une main dans l'une de ses poches pour en sortir trois shurikens. Le chant du gigantesque oiseau-requin se fit plus aigu.

« Tu comptes réellement m'affronter avec ces armes ridicules ? gronda Loki d'une voix qui paraissait amusée. Soit ! Je relève ton défi ! »

Koga ne répondit pas, et jeta l'une des étoiles métalliques à son vampire qui referma ses mâchoires sur elle. Le grand gardien poussa un cri strident, ouvrant une gueule béante dans laquelle brillait une lueur argentée dangereusement étincelante.

« Je crois bien qu'on a plus le choix à présent ! cria l'homme à sa chauve-souris pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête et du crépitement de l'attaque que préparait Loki. Remonte et rapproche-toi de lui au maximum ! »

L'Aeroblast fusa, transperçant le ciel gris et sombre dans un court silence, éclairant fugitivement la totalité des montagnes d'une lueur d'argent, avant que la colonne d'énergie n'implose dans une déflagration monstrueuse. Loki aperçut du coin de l'œil le champion et son vampire revenir sur sa droite et obliqua dans cette direction en étendant ses ailes immenses pour parer une attaque. Koga ordonna à son compagnon de remonter à nouveau pour prendre de la vitesse en apercevant l'oiseau-requin concentrer un nouveau rayon d'énergie. Nosferalto s'exécuta et évita la nouvelle attaque. Leur troisième offensive fut contrée une fois de plus, mais le vampire gagnait en vitesse à chaque nouvelle agression. Loki commençait à s'impatienter ; il chargea un quatrième rayon mais fut stoppé dans son attaque. Deux shurikens fendirent l'air vers lui, et il les repoussa d'un puissant battement d'ailes, abaissant ses deux larges membres au plumage fin pour créer deux lames de vent qui dévièrent les armes et désarçonnèrent le vampire et son dresseur des vents qu'ils chevauchaient. Le champion cracha une insulte et lâcha Nosferalto qui ne pouvait plus faire face à la puissance des courants pour ne pas être entraîné loin de l'oiseau-requin. Loki écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension ; maintenant que l'homme avait lâché son vampire, il tombait en chute libre, et même si le gardien était sur sa trajectoire, il ne laisserait pas le champion l'atteindre. Le monstre ne comprit que lorsque le ninja passa à quelques mètres de son visage, tenant à la main le troisième shuriken qu'il avait un peu plus tôt confié à son pokémon. Son bras se détendit violemment pour libérer l'arme qui fondit sur l'oiseau-requin. Celui-ci poussa un cri de colère en essayant de remonter rapidement, mais l'étoile entailla sa gorge, un peu au-dessus de son torse. Son cri aigu se changea en rugissement de rage, et la tempête redoubla.

« Insolent humain ! Tu paieras cette blessure de ta vie ! » vociféra le gardien en plongeant vers l'homme.

Nosferalto avait effectué une large rotation pour fuir les vents trop violents qui se dégageaient du corps de Loki et été redescendu en piqué pour intercepter son dresseur. Celui-ci avait rapidement refermé ses mains sur les membres inférieurs du vampire qui avait eut un mal fou à se stabiliser, emporté par le poids de l'homme.

« Nosféééé, nosfé… (fiuu, je déteste les acrobaties aériennes…)

- A qui le dis-tu ? » maugréa le champion, encore sous le choc de sa chute et pâle comme un linge.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler et frémirent au son du croassement aigu que poussa Loki en fondant sur eux.

« Re… remonte ! » cria Koga en arrachant un katana de la ceinture de son vêtement.

Nosferalto émit un graillement d'approbation en déclenchant le plus puissant Cyclone qu'il put pour éviter la charge dévastatrice de l'oiseau-requin. Ils l'évitèrent de justesse et à nouveau, le vampire eut du mal à garder le contrôle de sa trajectoire à cause de l'onde déclenchée par le frôlement du gardien. Loki stoppa sa chute en se braquant brusquement, se retournant vers son duo d'adversaires. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur dangereuse qui engloutit bientôt ses pupilles rétractées.

« C'est une Psyko ! Contre-le avec une Ball'Ombre ! »

L'attaque de Loki se délivra brutalement, enveloppant de sa clarté meurtrière la zone de combat aérienne et se refermant sur le champion et son pokémon. Nosferalto répondit en concentrant une énergie noirâtre qui forma rapidement une sphère au creux de ses larges mâchoires. La Ball'Ombre fut projetée vers l'oiseau-requin à grande vitesse, balayant quelques bribes des rayons mortels sur son passage, mais pas assez pour éviter totalement l'attaque. La vague psychique frappa le vampire et son dresseur qui furent secoués de hurlements terribles et de soubresauts douloureux le temps que l'attaque prenne fin. Koga sentit ses plaies se rouvrirent et un sang assombri s'en écoula, maculant ses bras et une partie de son visage. La délivrance qui suivit la fin de la Psyko fut de courte durée ; Nosferalto, paralysé par les puissantes vagues mentales, ne parvenait plus à battre des ailes avec suffisamment de force. Le poids de son dresseur l'entraînait inexorablement, et de plus en plus rapidement vers le bas.

« Bon… sang… » jura Koga en sentant que le vampire n'en pouvait plus.

Loki avait évité la Ball'Ombre et poussait maintenant un cri de victoire en voyant ses adversaires hors de combat. Un nouveau battement d'aile fulgurant le projeta vers le bas pour achever définitivement le duel. Le ninja resserra sa prise sur le manche de son katana en voyant l'oiseau-requin qui s'apprêtait à les percuter. A nouveau, il lâcha les griffes de Nosferalto pour le libérer de son poids. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard terrifié et un cri de désaccord. Le champion n'y prit pas garde et dégaina son arme alors que la gueule, grande ouverte, du monstre allait se refermer sur lui.

& & & & & &

Morgane gémit de douleur et de fatigue. Des cernes sombres avaient pris place sous ses yeux. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle de son pouvoir et de celui de Mentali. La jeune femme et la féline se dressaient côte à côte et avaient concentré toute leur énergie mentale à stopper Kao. Mais le dragon avait, lui aussi, un esprit puissant, qui prenait peu à peu le dessus sur ceux de la championne et de son pokémon. Cornèbre profitait de la quasi-paralysie du monstre pour lui asséner de attaques physiques, mais il comprit bien vite qu'en continuant à ce rythme Kao allait gagner la partie.

« Tente… une attaque Tenebres ! » réussit à articuler la jeune femme.

L'oiseau noir acquiesça dans un croassement et libéra son attaque pour tenter de déconcentrer le cobaye, d'ouvrir une faille dans son esprit pour permettre à sa dresseuse et à la féline de s'y infiltrer. Ils restèrent tous quatre ainsi durant de longues minutes, immobiles, se mesurant par la puissance de leur aura, et non de leur force physique. La championne transpirait de plus en plus, et Mentali également, ressentant la symbiose de leurs deux cerveaux en communion. Morgane n'en revenait pas ; elle qui avait passé sa vie, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, rejetée par la plupart des gens à cause de sa différence, cette différence qui faisait aujourd'hui sa force. Elle s'était entraînée, longtemps, avec acharnement à maîtriser ses pouvoirs que personne ne comprenait, ou ne voulait comprendre. Son sang froid allié à sa méfiance des autres avaient fait d'elle une jeune fille introvertie, mais forte. Forte mentalement. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait accédé au titre de champion malgré tout. Et Mentali avait été à ses côtés depuis l'âge de ses 5 ans. Elles ne pouvaient pas perdre. A elles deux elles étaient un seul être, un être puissant, invincible. Elles avaient toujours réussi à se sortir des pires situations. Mais aujourd'hui, la chance semblait tourner…

La championne et la féline sentirent soudain que Kao prenait le dessus. Son énergie les écrasait, les broyait. Elles ne pouvaient plus faire face et n'avaient aucun moyen de briser le contact sous peine de recevoir de plein fouet la vague mentale du cobaye. Une plainte identique leur échappa alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à se laisser engloutir lorsque soudain, le contact fut rompu. Kao poussa un hurlement de colère à l'intention du rongeur qui était venu se joindre au groupe de combattants. Raichu fulminait, enragé par la situation de son dresseur et par la détresse de Morgane et Mentali face au cobaye. Son attaque Tonnerre avait été de faible puissance mais elle avait suffi à libérer les trois autres de l'emprise du monstre.

« Menta ! (merci l'ami !)

- Rai ! (pas de quoi !) » répondit le rongeur électrique avec un sourire en coin.

Morgane chancela. Elle était totalement épuisée. Elle se retourna un instant pour s'assurer que Kangourex avait bien suivi ses directives et fut satisfaite et soulagée de constater que la jeune femelle dinosaure avait effectivement quitté les lieux avec Léon. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, ses pokémons, Raichu, et le champion toujours en transe qui ne répondait pas à ses appels. _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang !_ questionna désespérément la jeune femme. Seule, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ses pokémons étaient à bout. Quelle honte ! Alors qu'elle avait justement passé sa vie à vouloir se débrouiller sans l'aide de quiconque ! Raichu semblait pouvoir encore se battre mais jamais elle ne saurait le diriger, même si le rongeur acceptait d'obéir à ses ordres. Et elle savait également qu'il était très difficile pour un pokémon dressé de combattre seul ; en temps normal, il pouvait jouir de deux points de vue différents, le sien et celui de son dresseur qui lui assurait un plus grand rayon d'action et comblait son angle mort. Seul, Raichu ne pourrait rien faire lui non plus, mais il semblait bien décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout. _Que faire maintenant, que faire ?_ se morigéna la championne, abattue. Son esprit embrumé ne lui laissait entrevoir aucune possibilité, et déjà Kao était prêt à repartir au combat. Cornèbre vint se placer près de sa dresseuse afin de la protéger de la prochaine attaque du monstre, Mentali, allongée sur le sol, n'étant plus apte à tenir tête. A cet instant, un cri sec et aigu retentit au-dessus d'eux. Un cri que Morgane connaissait bien et qui lui fit soudainement reprendre conscience.

« _Non ! Laisse-moi ! Ne t'approche pas !_ »

La jeune femme se retourna en reconnaissant cette fois la voix du champion, même si elle n'avait pas compris ses paroles. L'être qui se tenait face à lui poussa un nouveau cri en étendant ses ailes. Morgane n'arrivait pas à y croire. Electhor ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Que faisait-il ici ? La vue de l'oiseau de Foudre remplit Kao de rage et de crainte. Il était affaibli lui aussi. Loki lui avait pourtant dis qu'il n'aurait à s'occuper que d'humains !

« _Va-t'en !_ » cracha le militaire à l'intention du Titan de Foudre, ses yeux rouges brillant d'une cruauté sans pareille.

L'oiseau répondit d'un croassement colérique avant d'envoyer une décharge secouer le corps du champion. Morgane cria son désaccord avant de se précipiter vers son confrère, Raichu et Cornèbre sur les talons, après avoir rappelé Mentali. Elle s'arrêta toutefois à quelques mètres du militaire en voyant celui-ci, courbé en avant à cause de l'agression, se redresser lentement. Son aura apparut à la championne : il était de nouveau lui-même. Les yeux d'un bleu azuré du grand homme balayèrent la pièce avec fatigue et colère, à la recherche de l'être qui l'avait envoûté.

« Major ! cria Morgane, inquiète. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Impec… » grogna le militaire en se tenant les côtes, encore secoué de la décharge qu'il avait reçu.

Raichu sauta au visage de son dresseur avec une longue plainte de soulagement entrecoupée de sanglots. Le grand homme le serra contre lui tout en essayant de cacher sa gêne, mais il reprit bien vite une expression plus dure en prenant conscience de la présence d'Electhor à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il à la championne en observant l'oiseau du coin de l'œil.

Celle-ci se souvint de son combat, mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour vérifier la position de Kao, seules les ruines s'offrirent à sa vue.

« Kao était là, marmonna-t-elle. Lugia… lui a demandé de nous tuer, toi, moi et Koga, pour pouvoir mesurer sa valeur avant de récupérer Léon.

- Koga ? Où est-il ? demanda le militaire, sur le qui vive.

- Il est parti combattre, déclara Morgane d'une voix amère. C'est tout ce que nous pouvions faire pour permettre à Léon d'être sauvé. »

Le champion ne répondit pas, fixant l'endroit où s'était trouvée Kangourex avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui-même. Un soupir bref lui échappa et il alla ramasser l'un des sacs qui traînait au sol. Il fouilla dedans pour en sortir deux Potions et les lança à Morgane.

« Sers-toi en pour Mentali, et pars rejoindre Léon et Kangourex. Kao doit être à leur recherche. Il est à bout de force. N'hésite pas à envoyer combattre la petite, elle te sera utile. »

La championne voulut s'interposer, mais le grand homme s'était déjà détourné, Raichu accroché à son épaule, un regard assuré et un sourire en coin, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Le militaire sourit à son tour en fixant le Titan de Foudre dans les yeux, une lueur d'excitation y ayant pris naissance.

« Tu nous laisses monter ? »

& & & & & &

Les mâchoires de Loki se refermaient lentement, dangereusement sur leur proie, émettant une série de craquements discordants. Koga tenait bon, mais les tremblements qui secouaient ses bras dévoilaient tout le mal qu'il avait à retenir encore la gueule de l'oiseau-requin ouverte. Son katana avait glissé de ses mains et le ninja avait beau chercher des yeux, il ne le voyait nul part ; l'arme avait du tomber entre les dents du gardien pour finir sa chute au fond de l'un des gouffres peuplant les montagnes qu'ils avaient survolées. Le seul réflexe du champion avait été de se saisir d'un kunai dissimulé dans sa manche juste au moment où les deux rangées de crocs se refermaient sur lui, pour bloquer ainsi la gueule du monstre en enfonçant la petite lame du projectile dans le palais de Loki.

« Imbécile ! avait hurlé le gardien par télépathie. Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable ! »

Mais quoi qu'il en dise, Koga n'avait sûrement pas l'intention d'abandonner sa position.

« Kh… Quelle haleine… » avait simplement répondu le ninja en essayant à tous prix de ne pas faiblir.

Il avait réussi à trouver appui entre les dents du monstre pour caler ses deux jambes et ainsi pouvoir porter tout son poids vers ses bras repliés au-dessus de lui, fermement accrochés au kunai dont la lame avait disparut dans un fourreau de chair. Nosferalto poussait des cris de rage et de colère envers le gardien, et tentait depuis quelques minutes de lui faire lâcher prise en enchaînant des attaques Vampirisme et Cru'Aile sur son crâne. Mais Loki ne s'en préoccupait pas ; il fulminait intérieurement qu'un simple humain ait pu le mettre dans une position si dégradante. Il ne pouvait cependant que frapper l'air de ses ailes immenses pour montrer sa colère, secouer la tête pour tenter de déloger le ninja. La douleur qui s'écoulait de ses deux plaies non mortelles n'était rien comparée à celle de son orgueil. Une nouvelle lame de vent du vampire frôla son œil et l'oiseau-requin sentit son sang si noble couler lentement entre ses plumes. Son chant de rage retentit plus fort encore, s'éclaircissant comme celui des grands rapaces et arrachant à Koga un long frémissement de peur et de douleur tant le poids contre ses bras se faisait pesant. Il grimaça en entendant ses os et ses muscles fatigués émettre des sons de désaccord. Il lui fallait une diversion, n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il parvenait à s'extirper de ce cercueil vivant !

La pression diminua soudain sans que le champion comprenne pourquoi. Le chant de Loki reprit ses premières notes grondantes comme le roulement des vagues. Le ninja tourna difficilement la tête, assailli par les crampes qui bloquaient tous ses membres, pour voir l'oiseau doré voler vers eux à toute vitesse. Un grognement mi-pressant mi-ironique lui échappa lorsque le Titan fut assez près pour lui permettre de voir ce qu'il tenait entre ses serres.

« Arrête ! Pas comme ça ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Fais-moi descendre ! »

Le militaire, serrant son rongeur aussi terrifié que lui dans ses bras, les épaules surmontées des griffes d'Electhor, ne cessa de pousser ses plaintes et ses supplications que lorsqu'il aperçut Koga prisonnier des mâchoires de l'oiseau-requin. Le grand champion se reprit aussitôt et ses réflexes de dresseur le poussèrent à diriger l'oiseau de Foudre comme s'il avait été un de ses combattants.

« Dépêche-toi ! Enchaîne une Hâte et un Bec Vrille ! »

Le Titan croassa en signe d'assentiment et piqua directement vers la gueule de Loki. Celui-ci ne put empêcher la crainte de passer un instant dans ses yeux gris en songeant que s'il continuait à concentrer toute sa force dans ses mâchoires, il ne pourrait pas prendre assez d'écart pour éviter l'attaque meurtrière de l'oiseau de foudre. Il détendit brusquement tous ses muscles en se braquant vers le haut et s'infligea un bref et sec pivotement du cou pour dégager le champion bloqué entre ses dents. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ; le brusque arrêt de Loki lui fit lâcher prise et il se retrouva soudain dans le vide, à nouveau en chute libre. Nosferalto fonça vers lui en évitant de percuter le gardien qui remontait d'un coup d'aile puissant, mais le vampire était encore trop faible pour espérer rattraper son dresseur. Le ninja, sentant sa dernière heure arrivée, fut surpris par le choc qui l'ébranla lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur le dos d'Electhor. Ne prenant pas la peine de se poser de questions, il s'agrippa aussitôt aux plumes dorées densément fournies au niveau du cou de l'oiseau pour se maintenir sur lui et ne pas être emporté par les vents violents qui les entouraient.

« T'es tout blanc, me dis pas que t'as eu peur ?

- Oh Major… je… je te conseille sincèrement de la fermer… , répondit Koga d'une voix aussi tremblante que tout son corps.

- Tu vas pas te plaindre en plus ? T'as la meilleure place ! rétorqua le militaire.

- Mais j'ai failli crever ! Et je te parle même pas de l'odeur ! beugla le ninja pour évacuer les dernières bribes de stress de sa voix.

- Pas la peine, je sens d'ici… »

Un rugissement indigné coupa leur conversation qu'il décidèrent d'un commun accord de remettre à plus tard.

« _Insolents humains ! Je m'en vais débarrasser la planète de vos pitoyables vies ! Quand à toi, Titan ! Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de te retrouver si tôt ! Tu viendras compléter nos rangs !_

- Laisse-moi deviner, il est énervé.

- Pas besoin de parler la même langue pour comprendre ça, grogna le champion de Carmin. Electhor, Detection ! Raichu, essaye de le bloquer avec une Cage-Eclair ! »

L'oiseau de Foudre s'exécuta et esquiva habilement la charge de Loki en réapparaissant sur sa droite, domptant les courants aériens impitoyables. Confiant, Raichu sauta des bras de son dresseur pour ne pas l'électrocuter et concentra une multitude d'éclairs le long de son membre caudal, avant d'entamer une rotation vive et brève sur lui-même afin de libérer la cage crépitante qui fusa vers le grand gardien. Electhor dévia rapidement pour récupérer le rongeur qui atterrit dans les bras de son dresseur. Koga en profita pour tenter de rappeler Nosferalto qui avait réussi à les rejoindre, mais le vampire évita le rayon pour venir s'accrocher fermement à l'épaule du ninja. De son côté, Loki poussa un nouveau cri de colère en voyant l'attaque se diriger vers lui et délivra un puissant Hydrocanon qui fit exploser les deux techniques, chargeant tout l'air ambiant déjà humide d'une tension électrique oppressante, comme à la veille d'un orage. Le champion de Carmin jura en comprenant que le gardien serait toujours le plus rapide et le plus agile dans les airs, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'atteindre si facilement ; il pouvait maîtriser les vents comme bon lui semblait pour augmenter sa vitesse et enchaîner des mouvements précis et inattendus, alors qu'Electhor, gêné par le poids de deux hommes, ne pouvait pas se mouvoir aussi vite qu'il le voulait. L'air se fit soudain plus froid encore, les vents plus rapides. Le Titan de Foudre grinça en sentant ses muscles s'alourdir.

« Major ! Il va nous envoyer un Blizzard ! prévint Koga en fixant l'immense oiseau-requin qui fonçait derrière eux, les ayant pris en chasse.

- Et m… ! On a pas le choix ! Il faut le devancer et espérer que ça tienne le coup : Electhor, Mur Lumiere ! Raichu, Meteores ! »

Un nouveau cri s'échappa de la gorge du rapace doré et il pivota pour faire face à Loki. Un mur transparent apparu devant lui pour contenir la prochaine offensive tandis que le rongeur électrique envoyait une pluie de petites étoiles vers leur assaillant. Celui-ci ne put les éviter et fut ralenti dans sa course. L'oiseau-requin gronda de fureur en envoyant finalement la tempête de neige dans la direction des deux champions et de l'oiseau de Foudre. Le bouclier tint bon, Electhor frappait l'air de ses ailes puissantes pour se maintenir à niveau, protégeant les deux hommes et leurs pokémons de l'attaque meurtrière. Les cristaux tranchants percutaient avec fracas le Mur Lumière, enveloppant le groupe d'un bruit assourdissant. Lorsque l'ouragan se calma, Koga put rouvrir les yeux pour fixer aussitôt Loki. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du ninja en voyant que l'immense gardien s'était arrêté, essoufflé, presque à bout de force sans comprendre pourquoi. Ses yeux gris étaient emplis de colère et d'incompréhension : pourquoi se sentait-il si faible tout à coup ? Il peinait même à voler sur place, sentant ses muscles le brûler dangereusement. Le Major, son rongeur et Electhor ne comprirent que lorsqu'il virent l'entaille sur la gorge de l'oiseau-requin. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers sa blessure ; sa teinte rouge avait disparut pour laisser place à une marque bleuâtre, autour de laquelle serpentait des craquelures violacées, gonflées. Un hurlement qui sembla déchirer le vent lui échappa. Du poison ! Le shuriken que le ninja avait confié à son Nosferalto était couvert de poison ! Il le sentait à présent, ce liquide poisseux et brûlant qui s'écoulait dans ses veines, se mêlant à son sang. Et cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter !

« _La traîtrise des Hommes est-elle donc si profonde ?_ » rugit le gardien ivre de vengeance.

Les deux champions sentirent des piques glacials s'enfoncer sous leur peau, les paralysant totalement face à la fureur du grand oiseau-requin qui s'ébattait tout seul au milieu de ses tornades, crachant et grondant tel un fauve blessé. Le rapace doré semblait lui-même agité par la colère de Loki, et son vol se faisait hésitant, comme s'il craignait de devoir continuer ce combat. Mais à leur plus grande surprise, le gardien s'arrêta soudain dans sa danse folle, braquant son regard orageux sur son groupe d'ennemis. Les veines gonflées et bleuies de sa gorge battaient à tout rompre, comme prêtes à exploser.

« La Mort seule serait encore trop indulgente de venir vous prendre dès maintenant, siffla l'oiseau-requin dans le langage des deux hommes. Vous paierez bientôt cet affront d'une façon que vous ne pouvez imaginer ! Vos dépouilles serviront la légende naissante de mon maître ! »

Sur ces paroles acerbes, le gardien étendit ses ailes une dernière fois, pour, d'un coup puissant, disparaître dans une nuée de vents mordants chargés d'une neige lourde qui retomba sitôt que Loki eut disparu. Electhor poussa un cri de victoire, et Raichu l'accompagna dans les bras de son dresseur. Nosferalto resta silencieux, imitant les deux champions qui peinaient à croire à leur chance insolente.

« Heureux de t'avoir connu, se plaignit finalement le militaire en se signant.

- Peuh ! se contenta de répondre le ninja. Pas la peine de prêter vérité aux paroles venimeuses de ce gardien de malheur ! Il a trouvé une excuse pour se tirer sans se montrer ridicule, voilà tout ! »

Le yankee grogna un soupir à l'intention de l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais qui frictionnait ses bras pour tenter de leur faire reprendre un peu de chaleur, puis sa tension lui revint.

« Il reste un dernier problème… , murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

- Lequel ?

- Kao… »


	13. KAO PartIII Chap5

Bon et bien voilà le dernier chapitre de la première partie nommée "Kao". Je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite mais vu la façon dont je suis partie les chapitres risquent de mettre plus de temps à être postés si je continue à en faire de si longs (tout est relatif XD). Et sinon, merci encore et toujours et hourra pour PetiteSaki X3 tant que ça te plaira je continuerais ! Niah !

Chapitre 5 : Kao, fils oublié

« Mentali, Choc Mental ! »

La féline, légèrement requinquée par les deux potions qu'elle venait d'absorber, s'ébroua dans un rayonnement rosâtre. La lueur se concentra sur sa pierre frontale avant d'être projetée contre le dragon aux écailles couleur topaze. Kao recula sous le choc, serrant ses mâchoires au rictus déformé par la colère, mais aussi, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, par la crainte. La fille s'était interposée au dernier moment, juste avant qu'il ne s'élance contre la jeune femelle dinosaure qui s'était placée inconsciemment devant le corps toujours endormi du motard. C'était impossible ! Comment lui, un être si parfait créé par les dieux eux-mêmes pouvait-il se laisser dominer par cette simple humaine et son chat mauve ? Pourquoi ses forces commençaient-elles à l'abandonner ? Pourquoi son énergie n'était-elle pas inépuisable ? Sa perfection ! Sa perfection, où était-elle ? Le grand reptile poussa un rugissement furieux et chargea son duo d'adversaires, se servant de ses ailes fines pour prendre de la vitesse et déclenchant un bouclier mental visant à percuter et écraser tout ce qui se dresserait face à lui. Morgane ne bougea pas, et Mentali l'imita, confiante en sa dresseuse. Celle-ci fixa sur le cobaye son regard d'ébène, froid comme la glace. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de fuir cette fois. Elle s'était montrée lâche lorsque le doute l'avait envahit un peu plus tôt, mais toute hésitation avait à présent déserté son esprit. Ses iris disparurent sous ses paupières, et la jeune femme libéra brusquement ses vagues mentales, lui dévoilant ainsi chaque parcelle, chaque forme du décors qui l'entourait. Elle _voyait_ parfaitement le dragon se rapprocher à toute vitesse, son aura puissante mais épuisée, délavée, comme un être éreinté qui arrive au bout de son Chemin. Devant elle bouillonnait l'énergie contenue de Mentali, une aura mauve formée de courbes gracieuses, comme l'eau tranquille prête à se déchaîner. Sa propre aura qui lui était de nombreuse fois apparue incertaine, virant du bleu au pourpre, avait pris une teinte azurée, aussi acerbe et tranchante qu'une multitude de cristaux de glace. Kao n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque la championne étendit ses deux mains devant elle, paumes ouvertes vers le monstre. Mentali l'accompagna en se courbant sur elle-même, dégageant son énergie mentale qui se mêla à celle de sa dresseuse. Les deux auras se chevauchèrent, puis fusionnèrent en une immense colonne qui fonça sur le dragon. Un instant, la championne ressentit avec un frisson de plaisir ce moment si intense que peu de gens avaient jamais pu ressentir : cette union parfaite avec l'esprit de la féline qui partagea sa joie, ce moment où, fugitivement, elle se glissa dans le corps du chat mauve, tandis que celui-ci effleurait le corps de sa maîtresse. Elle put voir à travers les yeux bleu océan de Mentali leurs offensives combinées qui déferlèrent sur Kao, le noyant sous une vague invisible qui sembla l'ébranler plus qu'elles ne l'avaient toutes deux espéré. Le monstre s'arrêta net, comme s'il avait soudain buté contre un mur d'acier. Son corps subit violemment les conséquences du choc lié à la fin brutale de sa course ; son souffle se coupa un instant, bloquant les dernières parcelles d'un air usé au fond de ses poumons, si bien qu'il crut un instant que sa trachée resterait à jamais bloquée. Lorsqu'il put, à sa plus grande surprise, reprendre une large respiration, il se sentit suffoquer, tituba sur place à deux mètres à peine de ses ennemies. L'air qui s'engouffra dans sa gorge lui sembla tranchante et glaciale, et il dut le recracher aussitôt sous la forme d'une cascade sanglante. Les yeux hagards, Kao se rendit compte que ses organes avaient beaucoup plus mal supporté le choc qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord cru ; s'il restait dans ce corps, aucun doute, son esprit l'accompagnerait dans sa lente agonie. Alors, lentement, avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, le cobaye commença à changer de forme, soutenant d'un bras tremblant sa poitrine chevrotante sous sa cuirasse d'écailles.

Morgane réagit aussitôt ; Kao avait commencé à muter à nouveau, elle ne devait pas lui laisser le temps de se soigner. Un goût amer s'écoula sous sa langue : le dragon semblait souffrir… souffrir énormément. Son regard tétanisé par l'incompréhension virait de droite à gauche comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas le sauver. _Si c'est ton maître que tu cherches, tu perds ton temps_, pensa froidement la championne, bien que la vue du cobaye mortellement touché fit naître en elle un écœurement profond. _Tu es seul maintenant Kao, et je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer comme la dernière fois. _Son regard se durcit plus encore, semblable à celui d'une machine. Mentali plaqua ses longues oreilles vers l'arrière, voulant échapper aux ondes néfastes de sa dresseuse, mais resta droite, prête à repartir à l'attaque. La taille du monstre avait déjà diminuée de moitié, et ses écailles dorées avaient laissé place à une peau vierge et rosâtre, fragile comme un duvet léger.

« Ne le laisse pas finir Mentali, Psyko ! » asséna la championne d'une voix à laquelle on ne pouvait désobéir.

Le chat mauve gronda. La pierre pourpre de son front se mit à luire. Mais son attaque fut stoppée par la surprise et le cri de détresse de Kangourex qui retentit derrière elle. Les yeux bleus de la féline s'agrandirent, et l'éclat au sommet de son crâne se canalisa, formant de petits éclairs crépitants qu'elle ne parvenait pas à libérer. Morgane ne put réprouver une grimace de colère, mais aussi d'indignation en comprenant la tactique de Kao, l'être recroquevillé sur lui-même, totalement nu, et reflétant comme un miroir insolent les traits de la championne. La jeune femme nouvellement apparue afficha une expression de profonde terreur, et de fatigue mêlée, serrant ses membres tremblants.

« Ne t'occupes pas de son apparence Mentali ! cracha Morgane. C'est toujours le même monstre ! Regarde son front ! »

En effet le pentacle renversé était toujours bien présent, légèrement dissimulé par les mèches sombre de la jeune femme. L'originale lança un regard dur à Mentali, mais celle-ci ne parvenait pas à se décider. L'incertitude que la championne put lire dans son regard la blessa profondément, même si son esprit lui soufflait de ne pas blâmer la féline. Le sourire carnassier qu'afficha alors la créature ne suffit pas à décider Mentali qui reçut de plein fouet une onde mentale visant à la tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Par chance, les forces psychiques de Kao avaient grandement diminuées, et le chat mauve ne fut qu'assommé. Elle glissa sur le sol sur quelques mètres avant que la championne ne se précipite sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Kao se redressa alors, les contemplant de toute sa haine. Morgane lui répondit du même regard. Elle sentit alors une présence près d'elle, une chaleur familière au milieu de ce vent glacial qui ne faisait que s'intensifier à mesure que ce combat s'éternisait. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Kangourex. Celle-ci lui fit comprendre d'un simple geste vers le cobaye qu'elle était prête à se battre à son tour sous ses ordres. Plus loin, dans un léger renfoncement de glace, Léon dormait profondément. La championne hocha la tête en se relevant. Les pupilles de Kao s'étrécirent face à ce nouvel adversaire. Sa respiration était à présent plus régulière, et le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres s'était amoindri. Kangourex se plaça devant Morgane, attendant ses ordres. Celle-ci s'exécuta vivement en voyant le cobaye changer de forme à nouveau.

« Envoie-lui un Uppercut ! Ne regarde pas sa nouvelle forme ! Ce n'est qu'un leurre ! »

La jeune femelle s'élança, l'énergie bouillonnant autour de son poing replié vers l'arrière, prêt à frapper. Son bras robuste se détendit subitement, alors que son esprit l'incitait, bien trop tard, à retenir son coup lorsqu'elle aperçut son attaque venir frapper de plein fouet le visage de son dresseur. L'homme recula en chancelant, désorienté par la puissance absurde du choc, cherchant sans doute à retrouver la vue alors que ses yeux blanchis semblaient hors d'usage, éclatés sous la pression. La femelle dinosaure gémit, alors que Morgane sentait un frisson glacé la parcourir. La championne serra les dents, cherchant à attiser sa haine en repassant dans son esprit les nombreuses confrontations qui l'avaient opposée à Kao, mais rien n'y faisait ; ce corps chancelant, à la démarche imprécise et à l'esprit perdu, cherchant visiblement une aide qui ne viendrait pas en tournant un visage défiguré dans chaque direction, comme s'il avait pu voir, cette vision ne faisait naître en elle qu'une pitié absolue. Le pentacle avait fini par se noyer sous l'épaisse couche d'un liquide coagulé qui souillait son front. Il était perdu, et il le savait. Une plainte lui échappa, tellement humaine qu'elle pétrifia la jeune femme. _Il faut le détruire… maintenant !_ Comme ayant entendu sa supplique mentale, Kangourex s'élança à nouveau, ses yeux rougeoyants ne pouvant se détacher du visage jumeau à celui de son dresseur qui se présentait à elle. Elle frappa, de toutes ses forces. Un craquement lui répondit et les plaintes de Kao se turent. Le silence s'abattit comme une large faux sur le petit groupe, chevauché du vent toujours hardi devant tous ces massacres qui lui étaient offerts. Lorsque la jeune femelle dinosaure baissa enfin les yeux, ce fut le temps de découvrir une marque noire, teintée de pourpre, lentement absorbée par le sol nappé d'une neige souillée. La tache rétrécit, jusqu'à disparaître entièrement, ne laissant derrière elle, un court instant, qu'une forme rouge et luisante, formant une étoile à cinq branches qui s'évapora à son tour.

& & & & & &

Les deux hommes et le Titan ne parvinrent à la rejoindre que bien plus tard, par la voie des airs, car la grotte avait à présent entièrement disparue sous des gravats énormes et la neige folle qui courait sur le souffle froid. L'oiseau doré se posa maladroitement sur le sol glissant. Le militaire, le premier, se détacha du groupe pour courir à la rencontre de Morgane. Celle-ci s'était assise dans le renfoncement de glace, près de Léon, et serrait le corps du motard contre le sien pour lui procurer sa chaleur. Seule Kangourex se tenait à ses cotés, les yeux dans le vague. La jeune femelle dinosaure leva la tête en même temps que la championne en entendant son dresseur approcher. Effrayée, elle préféra frôler sa pokéball dès que l'homme fut assez près pour s'y engouffrer avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la toucher. Morgane se mordit la lèvre devant l'expression hébétée du champion face à ce geste inexplicable, ignorant si elle devrait lui raconter un jour la fin de leur ennemi.

« Kao… est mort… » dit-elle simplement d'une voix sans timbre.

Le grand homme hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, respectant le silence de la jeune femme. Koga s'approcha enfin, shootant dans la neige pour effrayer et dégager le rongeur électrique de son chemin. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri, puis escalada vivement le corps de son dresseur pour venir se poster sur son épaule, montrant les dents au ninja.

« Son corps ? » demanda froidement le champion de Parmanie.

Morgane fronça les sourcils et le militaire manqua de faire taire définitivement son confrère.

« Disparu, déclara Morgane. Il s'est évaporé lorsque Kao a rendu son dernier souffle. »

Le ninja grimaça et cracha sur le sol humide.

« Alors aucune preuve pour la Ligue. Merveilleux. Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se pointer au Conseil pour défendre notre histoire. _Kuso !_ »

Il repartit vers le grand oiseau de Foudre, continuant à pester dans ce langage qui rappelait sa région natale. Les deux autres le suivirent des yeux, puis le champion de Carmin tendit une main à Morgane en esquissant un début de sourire, l'invitant à se relever. A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme plaça sa propre main dans la sienne, geste qu'elle ne se serait jamais permis en temps normal. Elle lui offrit un demi-sourire reconnaissant et l'homme hocha la tête. Puis il s'abaissa pour prendre délicatement le corps de Léon sur son épaule, avant de s'éloigner pour se diriger à son tour vers le Titan qui attendait patiemment leur venue. Morgane perdit son sourire dès qu'il eut le dos tourné et frissonna. Elle était désolée de sa conduite, mais sa poignée de main n'avait été destinée qu'à sonder le militaire. Et elle avait pu découvrir ce qu'elle craignait ; cet être brutal et belliciste qui sommeillait en lui comme un amas de haine et de colère. Un pressentiment néfaste l'envahit, la faisant grelotter un peu plus. Elle serra ses mains autour de ses bras pour les protéger du froid. L'image de Kao agonisant lui revint en mémoire et elle dut retenir un renvoi. Les appels de ses deux compagnons lui firent finalement relever les yeux et elle acquiesça comme pour se rassurer elle-même. Ses jambes bougèrent enfin pour la conduire jusqu'au grand rapace qui la fixait de ses yeux inexpressifs, des yeux de prédateur. Lui devait savoir ce qui se tramait au-delà du monde des hommes. Il devait connaître Loki et ce monstre tapis au fond de l'aura du grand homme blond, Morgane l'avait compris dans la grotte, au moment où il avait rappelé à lui l'esprit du champion alors que celui-ci semblait possédé. Une autre pensée lui vint, née des paroles du ninja : s'ils n'avaient aucune preuve pour prouver la mort de Kao, comment allaient-ils pouvoir aborder le problème de Loki ?

Intermède

Le froid… avait disparu. Même la neige mortelle dans son manteau blanc et luisant comme des myriades de lames ne semblait plus aussi pure et immaculée. Elle ressemblait plutôt… à un prédateur, venu réclamer son dû dans cette bataille qui avait souillé son corps sans marques. Le petit être, noir comme le charbon, était sans doute une attaque à sa grandeur, une insulte qu'elle ne laisserait pas sans punition. Il tentait vainement de s'extirper de son cercueil de roches et de glace, battant faiblement de ses pattes gelées et endolories ce qui l'entourait, espérant que ces faibles mouvements réussiraient à le ramener à la surface. Il ne sentait plus sa peau, pourtant protégée d'une fourrure protectrice. Ses muscles semblaient eux aussi disparaître pour laisser place au néant. Et son esprit dans tout ça ? Ne pouvait-il pas pousser son corps dans ses derniers retranchements ? Ne serait-ce que pour sortir d'ici, mourir à la surface pour laisser une trace, un indice qui mènerait les Hommes jusqu'à son maître, enfoui plus loin, plus profondément, sous les décombres de la grotte ? Mais son esprit avait lui aussi perdu toute résistance, embrumé qu'il était parmi les résidus de vapeur parasites : les restes d'aura de celui qui l'avait possédé, qui les avait tous possédés, lui, son maître, et tous ses plus vieux compagnons. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour Keiji… Peut-être les siens pourraient-ils le récupérer encore armé d'un soupçon de vie… Keiji s'en sortirait, il en faisait le serment ! Aucun d'eux n'avait mérité ça ! Ils ne pouvaient pas tous mourir ici, sans laisser aucune trace derrière eux ! Il devait à tous prix… mener les humains jusqu'ici.

Poussés par un souffle sans nom, les membres du chien noir opposèrent soudain une pression plus forte aux tenailles de glace qui se refermaient sur lui, l'extirpant lentement et douloureusement de sa prison. Le vent glacial qui vint frapper son visage lui parut plus déchirant que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent, lui arrachant un gémissement de souffrances qu'il ne sentit même pas s'écouler dans sa gorge. Il fit encore quelques mouvements, se traînant sur le sol instable et tentant de repérer autour de lui la moindre forme de vie. Sa vue brouillée ne lui offrit rien d'autre que le blizzard insistant. Un frisson sans fin prit naissance dans son épine dorsale, tendant tous ses muscles et déchargeant les dernières bribes de son énergie dans ses nerfs prêts à rompre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus s'arrêter de trembler ? Etait-il suffisamment visible pour que des humains puissent le trouver ? Il devait s'en assurer. Il devait sauver Keiji d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Même s'il ne faisait que marquer le chemin qui guiderait les secours ! Mais pour cela… il avait besoin de reprendre ses forces… Il allait se reposer… quelques minutes à peine… Pas dormir ! Juste… se reposer…

Quelques heures plus tard, une couche de cristaux brillants comme le diamant recouvrait le corps raide et gelé de Noctali.


	14. TITAN PartI Chap1

Voilààààààààààààààà, le premier chapitre de cette deuxième partie XD Bon, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les descriptions ça risque d'être un peu casse pieds à lire, mais je voulais absolument, depuis un moment déjà, me lâcher en ce qui concerne la mise en place du monde dans lequel évoluent les personnages. J'adore faire des descriptions de villes et de société, aussi risque-t-il d'y en avoir pas mal dans cette deuxième partie... Sinon et bien, bonne lecture ! (et gros bisous-baveux-attendri-smourf à PetiteSaki, snif !)  


TITANS

Un lien du ciel à la terre

**_La querelle des titans_**

Chapitre 1 : Rapports et arènes

Les nuages s'épaississaient, dissimulant le soleil pâle derrière un voile aux teintes acier. Le printemps, marquant bientôt son retour, avait adoucis l'air lourd et piquant qui stagnait depuis quelques mois sur la grande ville. Mais l'astre du jour hésitait toujours à se montrer. A l'instar de Céladopole, grand Centre culturel où se développaient de plus en plus les industries non polluantes, Doublonville était et restait un pôle d'échanges important, baignant dans ses bâtiments immenses, gris métallique ou totalement vitrés, reflétant inlassablement la teinte terne et maussade du ciel d'hiver, et dans ses rues larges, bondées d'une foule écrasante et de véhicules bruyants. La population déjà fort importante de la ville ne faisait que s'accroître d'années en années, et de nouvelles routes avaient du être construites, des routes aériennes étendant leurs câbles et leur béton au sommet des plus hauts buildings. Une voie spécialisée portait les railles du train rapide permettant de traverser la ville sans s'y arrêter, la survolant néanmoins pour offrir à ses passagers une vue vertigineuse lorsqu'il passait au-dessus des gouffres immenses et obscurcis par le manque de soleil, s'enfonçant entre les grands immeubles de la vieille ville, dans les quartiers les plus pauvres. D'autres parcours multiples, souterrains ou aériens s'étendaient comme une toile, déployant leurs tentacules depuis la gare du Centre Commercial pour soutenir le métro, toujours bondé même aux heures les plus tardives. Les nombreuses usines rattachées à la ville s'étaient déplacées aux abords de celle-ci, débordants parfois sur les lacs qu'elle côtoyait et repoussant au fil du temps les grandes plaines verdoyantes qui venaient autrefois frôler le pied des premières habitations. Le tourisme avait lui aussi pris de l'importance, et Doublonville, vue du ciel, pouvait parfois ressembler à l'un de ces parcs à thème ; les derniers coins de verdures avaient été déplacés au sommet des grands hôtels, et sur plusieurs toits se dressaient piscines, Centres d'attractions, et parcs abondamment fournis. De loin, la cité apparaissait comme une ville mécanique, nappée de reflets se formants dans l'acier et le verre de ses bâtiments, étendant son corps tentaculaire sur plusieurs kilomètres ; la plus grande ville de Johto, plus imposante encore que la capitale de Kanto.

La masse sombre des nuages creva enfin, libérant une pluie diluvienne qui s'abattit avec fracas sur la cité industrielle. Rapidement les innombrables passants s'abritèrent sous les toiles tendues des petits commerces, d'autres courants sous les eaux en s'abritant avec ce qu'ils pouvaient, parapluies, sacs, journaux. Le tintamarre des klaxons redoubla d'intensité, bientôt accompagné des babillements aigus de quelques Chuchmurs effrayés que leurs maîtres ne parvenaient pas à clamer. Quelques centaines de mètres plus haut, le président du Conseil de la Ligue, monsieur Brunner, posa une main sur la surface gelée d'une des grandes vitres du bureau. L'eau s'écoulait à l'extérieur comme de lourdes vagues paresseuses, formant des courbes envoûtantes. Un homme entra soudain, ignorant les appels du vieux surveillant qui demandait grâce pour les tapis richement décorés du bureau de son directeur. La porte se referma sur lui. Le président décolla sa main du verre, laissant derrière lui une marque translucide sur la buée apparente. Le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer s'ébroua, chassant de ses cheveux les dernières perles humides qui s'accrochaient aussi à son long manteau de cuir sombre.

« Peter, sourit Brunner avant même de s'être retourné. Quelle joie de vous voir ici. Cependant je vous ai connu plus ponctuel, c'est pourtant vous qui avez demandé ce rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous retenir si longtemps ? »

Le jeune homme sourit, et quitta son manteau pour venir le placer sur l'un des sièges au métal noir qui se tenaient devant le large bureau d'ébène. Le maître du Conseil des Quatre toussota, repoussa ses mèches pourpres d'une main vers l'arrière, puis fixa enfin le président en affichant son accablement.

« Pardonnez-moi Président, j'ai dû m'attarder sur le chantier de la nouvelle arène. Les travaux ont bien avancé mais j'ai l'impression que Blanche n'est pas entièrement satisfaite.

- L'impression ? questionna le président amusé, connaissant parfaitement le caractère extraverti de la jeune championne. Nous avons pourtant fait l'impossible pour déplacer l'arène loin du Centre Ville, aux abords des derniers bureaux.

- Pas assez loin, apparemment » soupira le maître des dragons sans perdre son sourire, en venant se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil au cuir chaud et duveteux qui se dressait près des radiateurs.

Brunner le rejoignit, passa derrière lui pour prendre deux verres dans un meuble au bois odorant, puis une bouteille au contenu couleur rouille qu'il vint déposer sur la table basse entre les deux fauteuils. Peter accepta le breuvage avec contentement, et commença à boire dans le plus grand silence. Le président le fixait de ses yeux d'un bleu profond, abyssal, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme se décide à parler. Un bruit de pas léger se fit entendre mais aucun d'eux ne tourna la tête vers le magnifique Persian au pelage fauve, bien différent de la couleur habituelle de ceux de son espèce. Le félin fixa un instant les deux hommes, comme pour s'assurer que le plus jeune n'était pas un danger potentiel pour son maître, puis il entreprit de faire sa toilette en tendant l'oreille, ne voulant perdre aucune bribe de la conversation. Peter reposa enfin son verre totalement vidé. Il dévisagea insolemment l'homme d'âge mûr qui lui faisait face ; ses cheveux autrefois d'un noir cornèbre grisonnaient aujourd'hui sur ses tempes fournies. Raide et courte sur le dessus, sa chevelure se muait jusqu'à son menton en petites touches d'un gris sombre, renforçant la dureté de ses mâchoires carrées. Ses yeux couleur océan s'affinaient au fil du temps, laissant ressortir ses origines orientales qui faisaient de lui un homme apprécié de bien des femmes. Son teint cuivré et les formes d'éphèbe que son corps avait gardées malgré ses cinquante années renforçaient encore son charme et son charisme auxquels s'ajoutait une voix grave et autoritaire.

« Je suis venu vous parler de la prochaine réunion, commença enfin le jeune homme, brisant la tension silencieuse qui avait posé son aile sur la pièce. Vous comptez aborder le problème Kao ? »

Brunner le fixa à son tour durant quelques instants. Il semblait apparemment peu enclin à s'engager sur le terrain miné de cette conversation.

« Ce n'est plus un problème d'après les trois agents envoyés sur ses traces, dit-il finalement en faisant jouer ses mains graciles autour de son verre. Mais le manque de preuves m'oblige à présenter le projet d'abandon au reste des membres… … Il faut que vous compreniez… (le président s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts devant son menton, dévoilant une alliance en or) … les temps s'avèrent difficiles, Peter. Les politiques commencent à se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas. De plus en plus de représentants tentent de s'infiltrer dans nos affaires, de les rendre publiques. L'affaire Kao ne fait pas exception, bien au contraire : les proportions qu'a pris cette mission sont parvenues à certaines oreilles haut placées. La bavure du ranch d'Asana, particulièrement… Nous sommes en proie à un déclin juridique flagrant. Le peuple ne nous juge plus dignes de servir à leur protection. Depuis que la Team Rocket se tient tranquille, notre rôle semble avoir été lentement étouffé. Aujourd'hui, c'est en suffocant que le Conseil de la Ligue se bat pour obtenir encore suffisamment de souffle. »

Son expression changea pour laisser place à un sourire dur.

« Au final, nous en viendrions presque à souhaiter le retour de Giovanni, ironisa Brunner.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de s'inquiéter pour lui, objecta Peter d'un ton sec. Sa disparition n'est certainement que temporaire : il reviendra lorsque les rats auront consolidé leur nid. Quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, quand le moment viendra, les politiques les plus vaillants préfèreront ramper devant le Conseil plutôt que de faire face à une nouvelle crise financière due à la hausse de criminalité. »

Le président fut comme toujours amusé par la fierté solennelle du maître des Quatre, identique à l'orgueil princier de la plupart des champions.

« Mon problème n'est pas là, continua Peter. J'ai pris contact avec l'un des trois… agents, peu de temps après le début de l'enquête. Je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons ils auraient menti. Et surtout, il semble qu'il y ait maintenant un danger plus grave à anticiper.

- Cette histoire de Gardien agressif ?

- Tout à fait. »

Un nouveau silence plana sur eux. Le félin avait lui aussi stoppé tout mouvement pour poser sur les deux hommes son regard aux pupilles rétractées. Brunner expira lentement, sans bouger les lèvres, puis il se leva et alla fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il revint en soutenant un lourd dossier duquel dépassaient d'innombrables feuilles noircies par l'encre. Il s'assit, posa son butin sur la table et sortit de la poche de sa veste sombre de petites lunettes ovales aux bords noirs et fins qu'il plaça sur son nez. Il ouvrit le dossier qu'il parcourut de ses doigts habiles avant de tendre au maître du Conseil une liasse de feuilles marquées du logo du centre de soins de l'armée régulière de Kanto.

« Les médecins ont jugé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de prêter attention à ces élucubrations.

- Ils les considèrent comme mentalement instables, continua Peter en lisant les résultats des analyses. Leur suivie psychologique indique qu'ils ont subi un choc émotionnel - du très certainement à l'accumulation de fatigue et des évènements encore inexpliqués des Iles Ecumes - et qu'ils doivent par conséquent… »

Le maître des dragons se tut et fronça les sourcils. Il relut à nouveau les dernières lignes avant de relever ses yeux noirs sur le président.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été nécessaire de les relever de leurs fonctions, reprit-il d'une voix accusatrice. Ce sont des Champions avant d'être de vos agents, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'auraient plus l'autorisation d'exercer !

- Ce n'est que provisoire, répondit Brunner, imperturbable.

- Je ne crois pas à cette histoire d'illusion partagée ou de faiblesse psychologique ! continua Peter en repoussant le document qui glissa sur la table. S'ils considèrent qu'un danger potentiel est à craindre vous feriez mieux d'en tenir compte ! »

Brunner ne le contredit pas, se contentant de fixer le jeune homme avec un intérêt flagrant qui aurait mis mal à l'aise son interlocuteur, si ce dernier n'avait pas été aussi énervé. Assis aux pieds de son maître, sa queue fouettant l'air derrière lui, le Persian au pelage roux semblait gagné par une excitation inexplicable, comme s'il s'apprêtait à disputer sa première rencontre depuis bien des années.

« Nous en déciderons lors de la réunion, conclut finalement le président en se penchant pour récupérer tous les dossiers. D'ici là l'enquête est suspendue. Cela laissera aussi le temps aux trois agents de se remettre. »

Peter n'ajouta rien ; le débat était clos. Le jeune homme remercia le président qui lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Le maître agrippa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant la pluie qui tombait encore avec fracas derrière les vitres épaisses, se perdant dans les rues grisâtres au pied du grand bâtiment. Il s'arrêta néanmoins avant d'avoir atteint la porte du bureau.

« Il y avait deux autres personnes avec eux, un guide engagé par les chercheurs de Céladopole, et un homme envoyé par la Ligue… Que sont-ils devenus ? »

Brunner tourna la tête vers le maître en tassant un bloc de feuilles, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« J'avais oublié que vous n'aviez pas accès à ces informations. »

Peter tiqua, mais attendit la suite.

« Le guide a subi un choc plus important, continua Brunner en se levant pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il est en ce moment interné dans l'hôpital d'un des camps de Kanto. Nous l'avons récupéré dans un état de coma avancé, mais nos médecins s'occupent de tout.

- Et Keiji Ikeda ? »

Le président marqua un nouveau silence. Son sourire avait disparu. Sans se détourner des grandes baies vitrées qui se dressaient derrière son siège, il reprit d'une voix plus lente :

« Je vous tiens en grande estime, Peter. C'est pourquoi je vous conseillerais de ne pas vous mêler des affaires qui dépassent vos fonctions. Néanmoins… , coupa-t-il aussitôt, devançant une réplique incisive de la part du maître, … je me permets de vous donner ces informations en espérant que vous tiendrez compte de mon avertissement : un hélicoptère a été envoyé sur place. L'équipe de recherche a retrouvé les restes du corps d'Ikeda grâce au cadavre de son Noctali. Sa sœur aînée faisait partie du groupe et a participé à l'identification. Ses pokéballs étaient congelées, et ses occupants ne l'ont pas supporté. Les trois agents n'ont pas su nous expliquer ce qui a pu se passer.

- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas avoir accès à ces informations ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux roux en repensant à la colère d'Aldo et surtout d'Agatha lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils ne seraient pas mis dans la confidence.

- A cause des circonstances, tout simplement, répondit Brunner après une brève hésitation. Le corps d'Ikeda a été retrouvé… dans un état étrange. »

Peter n'ajouta rien, comprenant que le président ne lui en dirait pas plus. Il franchit la porte, bien décidé à s'informer d'une façon ou d'une autre sur ce qui se tramait au sein du Conseil. D'un certain côté, Brunner avait raison : l'Union Principale des trois continents les plus importants était entrée dans une ère nouvelle. Une ère de remise en cause, de révoltes, voir de guerres civiles pour certaines régions. S'embourber dans une politique révolutionnaire ne leur apporterait rien de bon : la seule arme des maîtres et des dresseurs, à présent, c'était l'audace et l'esprit de justice qui les avaient poussés jusqu'ici…

& & & & & &

Un soleil digne de l'été futur déposait sa chaleur sur les pontons du port. Plusieurs bateaux paressaient paisiblement sur l'eau claire et chantante, mêlant ses clapotis sur les basses marches au son de ses vagues légères. L'air soulevé d'une faible brise était chargé d'une odeur de sel et de bois humide qui s'élevait des vieux ponts, accompagnée de celle, plus forte, des orangers et citronniers qui poussaient près de la ville, dans des jardins ouverts au soleil. Les marins et pêcheurs s'attroupaient joyeusement sur les remparts de pierre, se saluant de leurs voix fortes, demandant des nouvelles impatientes. Il régnait dans cette ville, comme toujours, une prospérité délicieuse qui fit reconnaître à Morgane que son compagnon puisse y être autant attaché. En quittant le port pour s'enfoncer dans la ville aux habitations anciennes, faites de pierres apparentes surmontées de larges poutres de bois encadrant portes et fenêtres, et formant des frises grossières mais chaleureuses, l'animation des marchés gagnait rapidement en couleur, et une foule non agressive vagabondait dans les rues pavées, accueillie par les senteurs d'épices venues de tous horizons. On y retrouvait des marchands venus des différentes régions, ramenant avec eux les derniers produits du continent. En s'enfonçant plus encore dans les allées étroites mais nombreuses, la ville se modernisait légèrement, mais ses bâtiments restaient d'une taille appréciable, loin de tout fantasque gratte-ciel ou bureaux qui jonchaient les grandes cités. Quelques canaux s'enfonçaient jusqu'au centre, moins actif que les quartiers longeant la mer, mais n'allaient pas plus loin. Depuis la colline qui surplombait Carmin, la ville, surmontée de ses toits d'une tuile vermillon qui lui avait value son nom, s'allongeait comme un champ écarlate, dévoilant l'ambiance riante et vive qui slalomait entre ses murs.

La jeune femme se laissa rapidement entraîner par l'afflux d'odeurs exquises et de promesses envoûtantes, se surprenant plus d'une fois à rougir en se prêtant aux essais des marchands. Elle n'était pas là pour ça bien sûr, mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas perdue volontairement dans les dédales alléchants d'un grand marché. On la disait casanière, beaucoup de gens devaient même penser qu'elle n'aimait rien de tout ça, qu'elle considérait toutes ces choses comme futiles, « sans importance ». Elle était effectivement loin d'être matérialiste, mais cette vision que les autres se faisaient d'elle et qui creusait un peu plus le fossé qui la séparait de l'idée qu'on se faisait des filles de son âge la blessait encore et toujours. Mentali sautillait joyeusement d'étalage en étalage, devançant sa dresseuse pour venir humer tout ce qui lui semblait digne d'intérêt. La championne et sa féline quittèrent le marché en fin d'après-midi, cherchant tant bien que mal à retrouver l'arène parmi ces ruelles aux bordures hautes, cachant à demi les restes d'un soleil qui finissait de décroitre. La partie Ouest de la ville était plus calme, ses rues presque vides où l'on croisait simplement quelquefois un groupe d'enfants bien occupés par leurs jeux. Morgane et Mentali débouchèrent sur une place éclairée d'un ciel orangé, au milieu de laquelle se rassemblaient quelques Goélises et Roucools pour s'ébattre dans la grande fontaine de pierre. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Erika chez qui elle venait de passer deux semaines _de repos_ plus arasantes qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. La championne de Céladopole était certes charmante, mais un brin envahissante. Malgré tout, elle était l'une des premières personnes avec qui la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs avait pu s'entendre. Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle appréciait le caractère fort et autoritaire de celle qu'on appelait « la princesse aux mille senteurs », à cause de son goût démesuré pour la recherche de nouveaux parfums qui faisaient folie dans tout Kanto. Après les quelques jours durant lesquels la championne et ses deux compagnons avaient été gardés sous observation, ils étaient rentrés, épuisés, dans leurs arènes respectives, avec pour priorité de se trouver un remplaçant pour le temps de leur suspension. Morgane avait pu demander à Tyron, son plus proche ami qui travaillait à l'arène pour développer ses pouvoirs mentaux déjà impressionnants, de garder celle-ci le temps pour elle de reprendre ses fonctions. Puis elle avait accepté l'invitation de sa consœur de Céladopole qui avait appris, on ne sait comment, qu'elle ne pouvait plus exercer pendant un temps. Elle s'était en réalité éloignée du calme de Safrania, de ses bureaux et universités, pour accéder à l'ambiance vive et bruyante de la capitale. Elle avait espéré y retrouver Daman pour obtenir peut-être de nouvelles informations, mais le jeune chercheur avait été mandé ailleurs. Depuis cet instant, elle n'avait plus reçu une seule nouvelle de ses deux compagnons d'infortune, ni de Léon, malgré les menaces et insultes qu'elle avait proférées à l'intention d'un soldat imperturbable qui avait, finalement, refusé de lui dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur sa condition. « Secret défense, peux rien dire, devoir de l'armée » avait-il dit. La championne s'était retenue de lui faire foi de ce qu'elle pensait de son devoir et de son armée. Elle s'était contentée de raccrocher brusquement sous les cris hystériques des filles de l'arène d'Erika qui avaient manqué défaillir à la vue du téléphone ainsi maltraité. Durant tout son séjour dans la capitale de Kanto, Morgane avait tenté d'oublier. D'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé sur les îles enneigées. Elle avait profité de son « congé » forcé pour faire de nouvelles recherches sur les anciens peuples d'Ihien. La disparition de Peter ne l'avait pas inquiétée outre mesure, après tout, il avait lui aussi été embarqué dans cette histoire sans avoir rien demandé, et la Ligue ne semblait pas avoir apprécié que le maître dévoile des informations dans son dos. Quoi qu'il advienne, le dresseur de dragons saurait toujours se sortir des mauvaises passes, la championne n'en doutait pas.

Elle s'arrêta soudain à la sortie d'une rue et cligna des yeux avec insistance face aux rayons agressifs d'un soleil couchant. Une nouvelle place couverte d'une pierre blanche s'offrait à elle, plus grande que la précédente, surplombant une mer calme et s'étalant devant l'arène aux murs bas et étendus. A l'horizon, l'astre du jour avait commencé à disparaître, voilant le ciel de pourpre. La jeune femme soupira et reprit sa route, attendant que Mentali cesse de donner la chasse aux Ptitard pour la rejoindre. Elle frappa fermement contre les lourdes portes, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la pancarte qui indiquait que l'arène était fermée. Au bout d'un court instant celles-ci s'ouvrirent dans un mécanisme silencieux. Un homme imposant - tant par sa stature que par son pas lourd - apparu devant elle. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la championne et celle-ci lui sourit.

« Ça alors ! Tu sais ça m'fait plaisir de t'revoir, petite !

- Bonsoir Nobuo, répondit la jeune femme avec un demi-sourire, toujours surprise par la promptitude des gens de cette ville à tutoyer tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient. Désolée, j'arrive tard mais…

- Non non, aucun problème, tout baigne, entre ma grande t'es toujours la bienvenue ! »

La championne acquiesça, connaissant maintenant parfaitement le personnage et n'osant pas se faire prier d'avantage. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il refermait les portes ; Nobuo était un ancien marin, convoyeur à bord du Saint Anne, le vaisseau de transport le plus connu et le plus apprécié de Carmin sur Mer, grâce à ses étages supérieurs aménagés pour un transport de passagers de première classe. L'homme était grand, mais pas autant que le champion en titre dans cette ville, et légèrement enveloppé comme il se plaisait à le dire. Ses cheveux bruns étaient rasés et ses yeux couleur lavande semblaient toujours rieurs. Il portait inlassablement le même genre de haut simple à manches courtes, aussi blanc que sa casquette d'ancien matelot qu'il passait son temps à soulever pour se gratter la tête lorsqu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Son énorme Colosinge le suivait toujours de près, perpétuellement méprisant et colérique ; il avait comme façon bien singulière d'exprimer son désarrois d'envoyer valdinguer tout être ou objet susceptible de pouvoir être soulevé par ses bras robustes. Morgane lui demanda des nouvelles du Major. A cette question Nobuo perdit son sourire. Il lui apprit que leur champion n'allait pas fort, et la jeune femme n'en doutait pas…

« Pourquoi l'arène est-elle fermée ? La Ligue a pourtant demandé à ce que l'on choisisse des remplaçants pour éviter une trop longue fermeture. »

Nobuo souleva sa casquette et se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné, baissant les yeux.

« En fait c'est bien simple, personne ici n'a voulu reprendre le flambeau… Y a aucune raison ! Et puis, on voit bien que Bobby s'fait du mal à supporter tout c'bazar ! Lui ? Pas apte à diriger son arène ? Alors qui le serait ? »

La championne hocha la tête, ayant pris soin de ne pas aller au-delà du haussement de sourcil lorsque le marin avait appelé l'ex-militaire par son prénom ; Nobuo était sans doute le dernier à le faire à ce jour… à part…

« Mais p't-être que toi tu pourras nous le réconforter ? T'vois, lui donner un peu d'punch quoi !

- Hum… je vais faire de mon mieux… »

Cette simple phrase rassura Nobuo qui afficha un sourire triomphant et reconnaissant, tandis que son Colosinge croisait les bras en reniflant d'un air hautain. Il allait proposer à la jeune femme de l'amener jusqu'au Major, ou tout du moins de quitter le grand hall qui commençait à se rafraîchir, lorsque deux silhouettes apparurent devant eux, venant des couloirs de l'aile habitable : un homme marqué par l'âge au visage austère et habillé d'un costume noir, et une jeune fille aux cheveux verts et hirsutes, habillée d'un jean et d'un débardeur, et dont le regard bas et cerné était obscurcis plus encore par une moue dédaigneuse et un mouvement perpétuel de mâchoires sur un chewing gum sans goût. L'homme en noir était accompagné d'un Magnéton qui suivait son sillage, et la gamine d'un Elektek qui semblait aussi vif que sa dresseuse.

« Mon cher Nobuo, ceci doit cesser, fit durement remarquer le vieillard, articulant lentement et ignorant totalement la championne.

- Exact… marre… , ajouta la fille d'une voix sans timbre.

- Vous devez vous occuper de ce problème. Immédiatement. »

Nobuo sembla paniqué.

« Mais… j'ai aucun droit de…

- Suffit ! le coupa le vieil homme. Nous n'allons pas imposer cette épreuve à notre pauvre champion ! En son absence c'est vous qui êtes chargé du maintien de l'arène, prenez vos responsabilités, que diable !

- Ouais, c'est toi qui dirige… , confirma la fille aux cheveux raides, retombant sur ses yeux sombres.

- Hmm… » répondit le marin pour s'avouer vaincu.

Il s'excusa auprès de Morgane et se tourna vers sa cadette.

« Ryoko, emmène notre invitée au salon. Bobby t'y rejoindra » ajouta-t-il en souriant à la championne qui se contenta de lancer un regard sceptique à sa guide.

Devait-elle fuir tout de suite ? Mentali la persuada du contraire en poussant de sa tête contre les jambes de sa dresseuse pour la faire suivre la fille et son Elektek qui s'étaient déjà retournés et partaient sans dire un mot. Morgane les suivit avec le même silence, se demandant pourquoi tous les membres de cette arène étaient si bizarres. La dénommée Ryoko l'emmena dans une grande salle aux couleurs chaudes, couverte du sol au plafond de tapisseries et de rideaux épais qui impressionnèrent la championne. Deux canapés et quelques fauteuils s'y tenaient, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'assit sur l'un d'entre eux. La fille à l'air endormi la fixa un instant, sans qu'aucun sentiment passe dans son regard, faisant frissonner Morgane qui manqua de détourner le sien, elle qui avait pourtant l'habitude des êtres paranormaux… Cette fille lui faisait clairement penser aux exorcistes folles de la Tour de Lavanville, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer.

« Euh… Ryoko ? Tu es élève ici donc ? » commença Morgane d'une voix hésitante, pour entamer la conversation et faire ainsi diminuer la tension omniprésente dans la pièce.

Pour réponse première, la championne n'eut droit qu'au souffle d'une bulle de cheming gum qui éclata bruyamment. La fille aux cheveux verts mastiqua encore un moment avant de prendre la parole d'une voix sobre :

« Ouais… Je suis élève…

- Il me semblait pourtant que le règlement interdisait à un champion d'avoir plus d'un élève, fit remarquer Morgane. Et je croyais que le Major s'occupait déjà de Kazuo…

- C'est vrai, mais il m'entraîne aussi. »

La gamine ajouta à ses paroles un hochement de tête que son Elektek imita avec une synchronisation parfaite. Morgane tenta de sourire le plus naturellement possible. _Moui, après tout je serais plus étonnée si j'apprenais que cet imbécile se pliait au règlement… _, songea la championne. Par chance pour elle, la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un visage plus familier : Kazuo entra, respirant rapidement comme s'il avait couru sur une longue distance. Il salua la jeune femme en s'abaissant et remercia Ryoko qui ne lui répondit pas et quitta la pièce d'un pas nonchalant.

« Désolé… notre champion est très occupé… , bégaya le jeune asiatique encore essoufflé. Mais je peux vous conduire à lui si vous le voulez.

- J'aimerais bien, acquiesça la jeune femme avec un sourire cette fois non feint. Oh, et toutes mes félicitations » ajouta-t-elle en désignant le superbe Elecsprint qui marchait fièrement derrière Kazuo.

Le jeune homme rougit et remercia la championne, ajoutant que ce n'était pas toujours simple et que son pokémon, même évolué, continuait à faire des siennes et à prévaloir son narcissisme sans bornes. Elecsprint ne réagit pas à la remarque et se contenta de s'asseoir en dressant la tête, la déviant sur le côté dans la position gracieuse d'un prince oriental.

« Au fait, lança soudainement Morgane alors que Kazuo s'apprêtait à repartir. Vous avez un problème avec l'arène ? »

Le jeune homme parut intrigué à cette question.

« Euh… pas que je sache.

- Pourtant un vieillard est venu se plaindre à Nobuo en compagnie de la gam… de Ryoko.

- Ah, le vieil Anatole ? Il est dresseur ici, mais… »

Morgane attendit la suite de sa phrase en se demandant ce qui avait poussé le champion, si impétueux, à engager cet homme austère. Kazuo rougit légèrement lorsqu'il comprit à quoi la jeune femme faisait allusion.

« Oh… c'est… Un Migalos s'est introduit dans les caves de l'arène. Apparemment c'est une femelle et nous craignons qu'elle y ponde ses œufs…

- Pourquoi ne pas la capturer pour la relâcher en dehors de la ville ?

- C'est exactement ce qu'on essaye de faire » répondit le jeune homme avec un petit rire gêné.

Morgane préféra ne rien ajouter et Kazuo la conduisit finalement jusqu'au bureau du champion, au fond des couloirs qui longeaient chambres, cuisines et salles de bain. Il ouvrit une belle porte au bois ancien et invita la jeune femme à entrer dans la pièce étroite qu'elle cachait. Celle-ci s'exécuta, Mentali sur les talons, et se figea face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Jamais… jamais dans toute sa carrière elle n'avait vu dossiers et paperasses en si grande quantité, emplissant un large bureau et s'empilant maladroitement dans tous les coins de la pièce. Plusieurs piles étaient tombées et jonchaient à présent le sol de leurs feuilles diverses. La porte se referma derrière la championne mais elle n'y prit pas garde, car la tête de son confrère venait d'apparaître de derrière un carton plein.

« Morgane ? s'étonna ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, constatant le début de barbe clair qui mangeait le bas de son visage et la lueur éteinte qu'avaient pris ses yeux bleu clair. Elle avait toujours eu un mal fou à imaginer l'ex-militaire dans son rôle « clandestin » de champion, derrière un bureau, à compléter ses rapports. Mais cette scène allait au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer.

« Tu sais, la plupart des gens utilisent des ordinateurs aujourd'hui » lui fit-elle remarquer ironiquement en s'avançant parmi les montagnes de dossiers.

Le grand homme grogna en se redressant complètement, et Raichu apparut à son tour en sortant difficilement de l'imposant carton.

« Je n'aime pas les ordinateurs, maugréa le Major en époussetant ses vêtements légers et kakis. Kazuo et Nobuo s'occupent de tous les dossiers informatiques.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je range les archives des vingt dernières années, geignit le champion, perdant enfin son air dur, ce qui soulagea Morgane dont le visage se détendit. Le gouvernement lance une nouvelle politique, celle de : « fermez tous vos gueules et soyez à jour dans vos impôts ! » T'as vu les flics dans les rues ? (Morgane secoua la tête) Eh bien ils sont partout ! Je reçois des relances vieilles de plusieurs mois et je dois vérifier tous les comptes ici. Tu peux pas savoir tout ce qu'on peut retrouver là-dedans ! Tiens ! (il brandit fièrement une feuille) Une facture qui date de huit ans ! On avait déclenché une coupure de courant dans toute la ville ! »

Le large sourire qui était apparu sur le visage du champion laissa la jeune femme perplexe, lui arrachant un soupir. Elle laissa glisser son regard sur les innombrables papiers qui s'étalaient sous ses pieds, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le grand homme qui se demandait s'il ne devait pas encadrer cette facture pour l'accrocher dans le hall. Ses yeux noirs s'attardèrent sur un ensemble de lettres officielles adressées ou originaires de l'arène de Rivamar, de la région de Sinnoh. Morgane fronça les sourcils à l'idée que le militaire puisse converser avec le champion de cette ville ; après tout, outre le fait que les Conseils de leurs deux régions respectives soient en froid, … la jeune femme croyait savoir que Tanguy avait toujours refusé toute proximité avec son confrère de Carmin sur Mer. Une proximité qui devait s'étendre sur un maximum de deux kilomètres si la championne se souvenait bien. Elle décida finalement d'oublier cette découverte. Les affaires de familles et de succession n'étaient vraiment pas une chose desquelles on pouvait facilement se mêler. Elle retourna son attention vers l'homme qui continuait à parler tout seul, tandis que son rongeur s'échinait à repousser le carton vers le bureau.

« A part ça, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

Le champion, coupé dans son monologue, la fixa d'abord sans comprendre, puis lui sourit sincèrement.

« Ça peut aller. On a pu mettre presque tous les comptes à jour, et ce congé forcé m'a permis de m'occuper de mes élèves.

- Kazuo et Ryoko. Tu sais que les lois de la Ligue stipulent qu'un champion ne peut pas avoir plusieurs élèves à la fois ?

- Euh… oui… Mais Ryoko a quasiment l'âge d'être engagée comme dresseuse dans l'arène, se défendit le Militaire. Et Kazuo a presque fini son entraînement.

- Il ne semble pas en être si sûr…

- Il manque de confiance en lui, continua le champion d'un ton professoral. Et c'est dommage, Elecsprint lui obéirait plus facilement. »

Morgane sourit. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant près d'une heure, abordant différents sujets et évitant ceux qui les ramèneraient à ce qu'ils avaient vécu un mois plus tôt. La jeune femme sentit néanmoins une certaine réticence chez son compagnon, et elle n'en eu l'explication que lorsqu'elle lui demanda des nouvelles de Kangourex. A cette question le militaire baissa les yeux. Il lui apprit que la jeune femelle avait développé un comportement étrange envers lui, et qu'elle refusait tout contact. Il avait du finalement se résigner à l'envoyer à la pension d'Azuria pour quelques temps. Morgane sentit sa gorge se serrer au souvenir de ce qu'avait du affronter le dinosaure en la personne de Kao, mais elle ne dit rien. Pendant ce temps, Raichu avait abandonné son classement pour venir saluer théâtralement Mentali, et s'asseoir près d'elle afin d'observer leurs deux dresseurs.

« Menta… (tu pues la sueur…)

- Rai ! rai raichu ! (ouais ! Le parfum des vrais mâles !)

- Mais au fait, où as-tu prévu de dormir ? questionna soudain le Major après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

- Hum… en fait j'étais certaine d'être partie avant la nuit tombée.

- Reste ici, répliqua aussitôt le champion avec un grand sourire. Y a bien assez de chambres !

- Hum… Pourquoi pas… » reprit la championne en tachant de ne pas aborder le problème de la présence d'un Migalos dans ces murs, puisque Kazuo et les autres semblaient vouloir à tout prix le cacher à leur champion.

Le militaire parut satisfait de cette réponse et hocha la tête, en ajoutant aussitôt qu'il allait prévenir Nobuo d'ajouter un autre couvert. Puis il disparut par la porte du bureau. Morgane resta un instant sans bouger, curieuse de voir si le champion reviendrait sur ses pas en se rendant compte à quel point sa réaction manquait de politesse… mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Elle baissa enfin les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose tirer sur son pantalon, et aperçut Raichu qui lui souriait gentiment.

« Raichu, rairaichu.

- Mentali men (il dit qu'il va nous conduire à la chambre) »

& & & & & &

Le lendemain, Morgane ne tarda pas à quitter son lit pour rejoindre le champion de Carmin, laissant derrière elle Mentali qui somnolait encore. Elle le trouva dans l'une des salles d'entraînement, à surveiller les progrès de Ryoko. Malgré la légère méfiance que lui inspirait la jeune fille, Morgane dut s'avouer qu'elle ressemblait à tout sauf à une débutante : son Elektek qui lui avait parut plutôt maladroit la veille s'avérait être un combattant vif et sûr de lui dans chacun de ses mouvements. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se raidit lorsque, à la demande de sa dresseuse, le monstre électrique lui décocha un Poing-Eclair. La gamine ne broncha pas et accueillit le coup dans ses mains positionnées devant elle. L'impact fut puissant à en juger par l'onde crépitante qui s'en dégagea, mais la dresseuse ne fut repoussée que de quelques centimètres. Morgane remarqua les étincelles qui apparurent aux pieds de la jeune fille à cet instant, puis cette dernière ordonna à son compagnon de recommencer. Elektek se mit à enchaîner plusieurs coups que sa dresseuse bloqua à chaque fois sans bouger.

« Joli non ? résonna la voix du militaire qui avait fini par s'approcher de sa consœur.

- En effet, répondit celle-ci sans même se tourner vers lui. Comment fait-elle pour contenir la décharge ?

- C'est justement ce qui la fait rester sur place. Elle la fait circuler jusqu'au sol pour s'y maintenir. »

Morgane baissa les yeux ; en effet la partie du sol sur laquelle se tenaient les deux combattants était couverte de fines plaques de métal, ce qui permettait certainement à la dresseuse de créer une sorte de champ magnétique pour aimanter son propre corps au sol. Pour pouvoir maîtriser ainsi les courants électriques qui circulaient en elle, la jeune fille avait certainement du s'entraîner avec son pokémon depuis son très jeune âge.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais venue, reprit le champion, tirant Morgane de ses réflexions.

- Peter m'a contactée il y a quelques jours. Il voudrait nous parler avant la réunion qui a lieu après-demain.

- Ah ? Et, tu sais ce qu'il nous veut ? demanda le militaire qui se serait visiblement passé de cet entretient.

- Aucune idée, mais ça n'aura sans doute rien à voir avec l'armée, répondit la jeune femme pour le rassurer. Il se pourrait même qu'il ait des informations intéressantes pour nous. »

Le Major hocha la tête, à demi satisfait. Puis son sourire lui revint.

« Et tu es venue me prévenir moi, avant Koga ? s'extasia-t-il.

- Non. En fait je suis d'abord passé à Parmanie mais Koga n'était pas là. »

Le champion parut peiné, mais la jeune femme lui sourit.

« Tu n'aurais tout de même pas préféré que je l'amène ici ? »

A ces mots le grand homme secoua la tête.

« Non non, tu as bien fait !

- Dans ce cas nous ferions mieux de retourner le chercher dès maintenant. La réunion est dans deux jours, il est certainement rentré.

- Hum… Je vais prévenir Nobuo. Et pour ce qui est du moyen de transport ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

& & & & & &

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en route vers Parmanie, Morgane chevauchant le Libégon qu'avait bien voulu leur confier le directeur du Fanclub de Carmin sur Mer, et le Major assis à l'envers sur le dos d'un vieux Rapasdepic du même dresseur. La championne observa son confrère encore plongé dans la paperasse qu'il avait emmenée avec lui, tandis que Raichu jouait à « diriger l'oiseau », se mimant aux commandes d'un véhicule. Cette vision rappela à la championne qu'elle aussi aurait des tas de ces papiers à remplir lorsqu'elle rentrerait, son seul soulagement étant que l'informatique lui faciliterait la tache. Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi à Parmanie. Le soleil y tapait fort et la petite bourgade n'était que peu agitée, sauf au niveau du Parc Safari dans lequel s'était rassemblées plusieurs familles pour pique-niquer. Ils amorcèrent leur descente près de la plage, en face du Centre Pokémon qui se dressait à quelques mètres à peine de l'arène, entourée de jardins luxuriants qui n'étaient protégés que par une petite palissade de bois sombre. Ils remercièrent les deux monstres volants qui décidèrent de faire une courte pause avant de retourner chez leur maître. Les deux champions se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'arène. Ils passèrent sous le grand portail brun, orné d'arabesques esthétiques et de quelques symboles asiatiques, et suivirent le chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait entre les arbres imposants pour rejoindre l'entrée du bâtiment, logée au fond d'une allée de bambous. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchis les derniers mètres, ils purent apercevoir le ninja qui les attendait apparemment devant la grande porte, les bras croisés. Ils les accueillit d'un grognement blasé qui arracha au militaire une grimace agacée et à la médium un fort froncement de sourcils, offrant ainsi un tableau identique à celui de leur première rencontre, lorsqu'ils avaient été lancés à la poursuite de Kao, trois ans auparavant ; le ninja était vêtu de sa tenue d'entraînement, noire comme la nuit, et qui recouvrait tout son corps, ornée de sandales sombre et de son écharpe pourpre, contrastant avec la tenue moins officielle du champion de Carmin sur Mer qui avait gardé son jogging kaki et son débardeur noir pour ne chausser qu'à toute hâte une paire de rangers. Il avait simplement pris le temps de raser sa barbe de quelques jours. La championne de Safrania, quant à elle, avait penché pour des vêtements « civils » : un jean brun, de simples tongues en paille, et un T-shirt bordeaux sans manches, gardant comme toujours à son poignet droit son bracelet de cuir orné d'une clochette argentée.

Un long silence plana sur le groupe avant qu'un toussotement de la part de Morgane ne vienne le troubler.

« Layo m'a raconté, grogna Koga. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

- En effet, ajouta Morgane d'une voix neutre. De toute façon c'est lui qui viendra nous trouver.

- Oh, est-ce que je dois rajouter un couvert ? » s'enquit mielleusement le ninja.

La championne ne releva pas, et le militaire se contenta de souffler bruyamment dans son coin, Raichu dissimulé derrière ses jambes et lançant des regards accusateurs à leur hôte. Celui-ci entama enfin un geste pour les inviter à entrer, ajoutant qu'ils n'allaient pas rester des heures devant cette fichue porte à attendre le maître des Quatre. Ils entrèrent à sa suite, quittèrent leurs chaussures dans le hall étroit, traversèrent les couloirs nappés de bois et saluèrent les femmes en kimono appliquées aux taches de ménage, pour arriver enfin dans le magnifique salon aux senteurs exquises, éclairé simplement par les rayons du jour filtrés par de petites fenêtres exigües en haut du mur extérieur. A leur entrée, Nosferalto se détacha du meuble auquel il restait souvent accroché pour venir se placer sur l'épaule de son dresseur. Le ninja ordonna à ses invités de s'asseoir autour de la table basse, ce qu'ils firent sans rechigner, n'ayant aucune envie de repartir déjà dans des disputes puériles. Morgane se mit à genoux, lançant un regard qualifiant de désespérant le grand champion qui tentait vainement de trouver une position convenable face au meuble trop bas pour lui. Il s'assit finalement en tailleur, grommelant sans rien prononcer de compréhensible. Koga revint avec trois tasses et leur servit un thé fort que les deux invités se forcèrent à avaler.

« Alors, où étais-tu ? »

La question de la jeune femme interloqua le ninja qui répondit finalement :

« J'étais parti m'entraîner… dans les montagnes de l'Est.

- Mais… il n'y a rien là-bas, répliqua le militaire. Juste un ou deux villages paumés…

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'un palace » souffla Koga en secouant la tête.

Le grand champion ne lui répondit pas et se détourna avec une mine boudeuse. Quelques minutes passèrent, tandis que le ninja sirotait tranquillement son thé, et que ses hôtes observaient la pièce dans sa totalité. Le militaire ne tint pas longtemps et dut se lever pour faire quelques pas afin de regarder plus en détails les moindres recoins de l'endroit. Ses compagnons ne dirent rien, sachant qu'il était de toute façon impossible de le maintenir en place plus de cinq minutes. Après un quart d'heure de silence, le militaire vint se planter face à Koga pour lui proposer un duel.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua sèchement Morgane. Tu sais bien que l'issu d'un tel duel ne serait une surprise pour personne. »

Ces paroles blessèrent profondément le grand champion qui lança un regard noir à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se rendit compte de la portée de ses mots et détourna les yeux.

« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, moi aussi j'ai profité de ces deux semaines pour m'entraîner, gronda le militaire.

- Ça me paraît intéressant… »

Les deux champions se retournèrent, ébahis, vers le ninja qui venait d'afficher un sourire emprunt d'intérêt.

« Je relève ton défi. »

& & & & & &

La salle de combat longeait le couloir principal. Elle était couverte d'un parquet verni et plusieurs bancs étaient postés sur les bords du terrain. Un jeune homme demanda à Koga s'il devait arbitrer lorsqu'il vit passer devant lui les trois champions. Le ninja acquiesça.

« Autant faire une vraie rencontre » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son adversaire.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en lui répondant d'un sourire de défi, heureux de cette situation qui lui rappelait fortement ses premières années en tant que dresseur. Les deux hommes se placèrent à chaque extrémité du terrain et Morgane partit s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle appela Mentali pour que celle-ci puisse assister au combat. L'arbitre monta sur l'estrade qui surplombait la salle et fit appel à un Aeromite qui vint se placer à l'opposé pour mieux surveiller le duel. Aux pieds de son dresseur, Raichu trépignait d'impatience, tandis que Nosferalto fixait ses adversaires depuis l'épaule de son maître sans faire le moindre mouvement.

« Combien de pokémons as-tu sur toi ? demanda Koga à la surprise de l'homme blond.

- Euh… trois, pourquoi ? »

Le ninja sourit plus férocement.

« Dans ce cas faisons un trois contre trois plutôt qu'un simple duel.

- Ça me va, approuva le militaire. J'aurais droit au badge ?

- Si ça te chante » fit le champion de Parmanie en haussant les épaules.

A la demande de l'arbitre, les deux hommes se mirent d'accord sur les règles à suivre ; ils optèrent pour une série de combats simples, sans temps limité ni aucune règle particulière, rendant tous les coups permis. Le match commença. Deux pokéballs fusèrent vers le centre du terrain et s'ouvrirent sur deux flashes lumineux. D'un côté un monstre énorme apparut, couvert d'une épaisse cuirasse de roche grisâtre. Sa corne couleur de marbre se mit en action, vrillant l'air dans un sifflement aigu visant à impressionner l'adversaire. Morgane fut étonnée de voir un tel pokémon parmi ceux de Koga, lui qui avait toujours préféré les approches subtiles et l'attaque indirecte par changements de statut, qui aurait pu croire qu'il se serait intéressé à un tank tel que Rhinoféros ? Face au colosse de pierre se dressait courageusement une Lainergie au regard sûr et concentré. Les deux monstres se toisèrent tandis que leurs dresseurs se formaient à toute vitesse les images du futur combat.

« Rhinoféros, Eclategriffe !

- Protection et Reflet ! »

La charge violente du monstre de roche le propulsa vers le mouton. Ses griffes énormes fendirent l'air pour venir déchirer l'image de Lainergie et se ficher dans les lattes dans une explosion de bois et de terre, pulvérisant le sol de l'arène. Koga n'y prit pas garde, ordonnant aussitôt à son pokémon d'enchaîner avec une Empal'Korne. Le dinosaure acquiesça dans un rugissement et repartit vers l'agnelle qui venait de se créer un mur de protection un peu plus loin, et qui concentrait un Chargeur sous les ordres de son dresseur. Le sol de la pièce se mit à trembler comme sous le poids d'un troupeau de Tauros lancés au galop alors que Rhinoféros fonçait sur sa cible, sa corne foreuse tournant sur elle-même de plus en plus vite. Juste avant l'impact, soudain inquiet de voir que Lainergie ne bougeait pas de sa trajectoire, Koga tourna un bref instant la tête vers Morgane. Il comprit la tactique adverse lorsqu'il vit la championne écarquiller les yeux avant de se les dissimuler vivement derrière ses bras. Un flash aveuglant envahit alors la pièce, né de l'attaque de Lainergie. Le ninja poussa un cri de douleur en sentant la brûlure qui semblait s'infiltrer à travers ses rétines, malgré ses paupières closes. Le Chargeur avait considérablement augmenté la puissance du Flash, et Koga comprit au mugissement de son Rhinoféros que lui non plus n'avait pu éviter l'attaque. De son côté, le militaire afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant le dinosaure chanceler sur place devant Lainergie, et bien plus en s'apercevant que le ninja était dans le même état.

« Il ne retrouvera pas la vue avant dix bonnes minutes, envoie-lui une Damocles !

- Lainer ! »

L'agnelle recula de quelques pas, puis chargea son adversaire qui frottait encore son visage de ses pattes maladroites. Elle sauta, et envoya tout son corps percuter le grand monstre. Celui-ci, ne voyant pas le coup venir, le reçut de plein fouet, au milieu du ventre, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Koga jura en entendant son pokémon s'étaler de tout son long, fracassant une nouvelle partie du sol. Puis il tenta rapidement de se reprendre, et se calma. Il ferma les yeux puisque ceux-ci ne lui servaient plus à rien.

« Nosferalto… » murmura-t-il.

Le vampire lui répondit d'un sifflement et partit se percher plus haut, faisant vibrer l'anneau noir qui pendait à son aile. Le ninja se concentra et, d'un geste bref, fit tinter le sien. Les deux vibrations entrèrent en résonance et les contours du décor apparurent aussitôt au champion, aussi nets dans son esprit qu'ils ne l'auraient été pour sa vue. Son sourire lui revint. Cette technique, il l'avait mise au point lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune dresseur, et elle visait justement à cintrer ce genre de situation.

« Bien, reprit-il, si tu ne peux plus compter sur ta vue alors utilise le Tunnel ! Et concentre-toi sur les vibrations ! »

Reconnaissant la voix de son dresseur, Rhinoféros, qui s'était lentement redressé, reprit confiance et plongea soudain sous terre, envoyant valser lattes de bois et poussière humide. Le militaire changea alors d'expression et ordonna à Lainergie de ne plus bouger pour ne pas se faire repérer. L'agnelle obéit, mais semblait inquiète, sa tête pivotant de droite à gauche en espérant apercevoir un signe du dinosaure. Le Major profita de cette brève accalmie pour réfléchir au moyen le plus rapide d'en finir avec le tank. Certes il avait le désavantage du type, et l'entraînement de l'agnelle ne l'avait pas encore poussée à maturité, mais ce qui avait toujours étonné chaque dresseur à qui elle avait été confrontée… c'était sa force physique. La terre jaillit soudain d'une fissure sur le bois malmené du sol du terrain. La colonne de sables violents fonça vers Lainergie.

« Lainergie ! Esquive avec une Queue de Fer ! Attends le moment propice ! »

L'agnelle bêla et se concentra sur sa prochaine attaque. Rhinoféros la rejoint rapidement et sa victime reçut de plein fouet la colonne de terre qui s'échappait de son tunnel. Mais au moment où le monstre allait s'extraire du sol pour frapper plus violemment le mouton, celui-ci décocha son attaque vers le sol, détruisant le mur de sable qui protégeait encore le dinosaure et butant sur la carapace dure de son armure faciale. Son coup permit à Lainergie de se propulser à quelques mètres du sol, et lorsque Rhinoféros sortit de son Tunnel dans un rugissement, il ne put l'atteindre. Maintenant, ils étaient proches, très proches, et c'était de cette proximité dont le pokémon électrique avait besoin pour gagner.

« Utilise maintenant ton Dynamopoing avec toute la puissance que tu peux ! »

Lainergie ne se fit pas prier. Alors qu'elle retombait vers le sol, et plus précisément vers le visage de Rhinoféros qui concentrait un Ultralaser aux ordres de son maître, l'agnelle repoussa son poing vers l'arrière pour y canaliser toute son énergie. Le choc se fit attendre et Morgane préféra se tasser sur son banc pour contenir une onde violente. Lainergie fut la plus rapide. Elle libéra le Dynamopoing qui s'abattit sauvagement sur le crâne de Rhinoféros. Celui-ci fut abasourdi par la puissance de l'attaque et ne put la contenir. Il fut envoyer contre le sol dur et s'y écrasa. Son attaque n'était heureusement pas totalement formée et elle s'évapora rapidement entre ses mâchoires. Koga attendit quelques instants pour tenter de déceler le moindre mouvement de la part de son pokémon, puis jura et rappela le monstre. Le champion de Carmin clama sa victoire en faisant tournoyer sa Lainergie qui avait sauté dans ses bras. Un vrai gamin, nota Morgane en soupirant. Le ninja ne put retenir un sourire.

« Ce n'était que le premier round, précisa-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle l'excitation était montée d'un cran. Maintenant voyons ce que tu vaux côté tactique. »

Ce disant, il avait agrippé une deuxième pokéball qu'il envoya vers le terrain, ses paupières toujours closes. Son Arbok apparut en sifflant, le regard déjà porté sur le dresseur adverse. Le militaire sourit et rappela Lainergie après l'avoir félicitée. Il décrocha une nouvelle pokéball de sa ceinture et fit appel à un Eoko. Le petit pokémon carillon tinta légèrement et vint se positionner face au grand serpent. Koga fronça les sourcils en sentant ses ondes se brouiller. Le décor de l'arène ne lui apparaissait plus précisément, laissant la place à des vagues indistinctes.

« J'ai compris ton petit jeu, lui lança le grand champion. J'espère pour toi que tu retrouveras rapidement la vue. »

Le ninja serra les dents. Certainement une attaque Grincement qui brouillait tous ses sens. Nosferalto émit un sifflement de désaccord ; son dresseur était en mauvaise posture, ce qui sembla renforcer l'orgueil du serpent qui se dressa sur le terrain pour paraître plus impressionnant. Le match débuta lorsque Koga cria son premier ordre :

« Arbok, fais-le bouger avec tes Dard-Venin ! »

Le reptile réagit aussitôt et ouvrit sa large gueule pour envoyer une pluie d'aiguilles fines vers Eoko. Celui-ci esquiva en flottant sur le côté, et Arbok renouvela son attaque plusieurs fois. Le ninja tentait de se concentrer sur le son du carillon du petit pokémon, et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à déterminer sa position, en tenant compte de celle d'Arbok qui n'avait pas bouger depuis le début du combat, il put enfin se lancer dans une véritable offensive.

« Bien ! Maintenant Morsure ! Essaye de l'acculer dans un coin du terrain ! »

Pendant ce temps, le militaire avait pesé le pour et le contre des défauts de ce terrain détérioré ; Eoko aurait pu avoir un avantage flagrant grâce à sa lévitation, si le serpent n'avait pas été habitué aux terres accidentées et ne pouvait se muer si facilement. Voyant le reptile charger soudainement, il se reprit et décida de jouer la défense le temps de trouver une parade à sa vitesse impressionnante.

« Eoko ! Créé un Mur Lumière ! Et essaye de te déplacer au maximum pour ne pas te retrouver coincé ! »

L'attaque d'Arbok fut esquivée, mais le serpent profita de sa vitesse pour frapper de son corps le petit pokémon dans une Souplesse parfaitement menée. Entendant le choc, Koga en profita pour ordonner à son reptile de tenter un Ligotage. Arbok referma rapidement ses anneaux mais ceux-ci ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

« Profites-en tant qu'il est immobilisé ! Choc Mental ! »

Eoko, qui avait réussi à s'éloigner de quelques mètres du serpent, déclencha son attaque qui frappa sa cible de plein fouet. Arbok fut légèrement secoué, mais son niveau lui permit de tenir bon. Koga entrouvrit les yeux ; sa vue n'était pas encore totalement revenue, mais il commençait à reconnaître certaines formes mouvantes. D'après les réactions du pokémon adverse jusqu'à maintenant, le ninja concluait que son dresseur souhaitait jouer la défense. Il pouvait se servir de ce choix à son avantage. Eoko était constamment en mouvement, dégageant un tintement qui brouillait certes ses sens, mais indiquait aussi sa position. Mais surtout… ces déplacements constants dévoilaient une faiblesse à exploiter.

« Arbok, attaque Acide à répétition ! »

Le serpent cracha un liquide jaunâtre en direction de son adversaire. Eoko l'évita comme le lui ordonnait son maître. L'acide s'étala sur le bois encore intact et entreprit aussitôt de le ronger, dégageant une fumée brune et peu épaisse. Comme prévu, le reptile renouvela plusieurs fois ses offensives, mais le pokémon carillon les évitait à chaque fois, en venant même à caser entre chaque esquive quelques Choc Mentals qui déstabilisèrent et affaiblirent lentement Arbok. Sentant la victoire poindre, le champion de Carmin se décida enfin à lancer l'attaque ultime d'Eoko, pour achever le combat.

« Eoko, mets-toi hors de portée et envoie-lui ta Psycho ! »

Le petit pokémon acquiesça et tenta de s'éloigner du serpent pour pouvoir déclencher sans danger sa technique. Son dresseur ne prit conscience qu'à cet instant que la vitesse de son compagnon avait diminuée de moitié, bien trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

« Les vapeurs d'acide, précisa Koga qui avait presque intégralement recouvré la vue. Arbok, utilise maintenant la Damoclès ! »

La charge dévastatrice du reptile acheva le combat. Tandis que le serpent revenait fièrement vers son dresseur, le militaire se précipita vers son Eoko inconscient pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras, culpabilisant sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu plus tôt la faiblesse du petit monstre. Morgane se mordit la lèvre ; tel qu'elle connaissait ses deux compagnons, ce dernier combat risquait de tourner au vinaigre. Chacun d'eux était trop fier pour s'avouer facilement vaincu, et ils avaient gardé leurs plus puissants combattants pour la fin. Un petit rire fit sursauter la jeune femme qui tourna la tête pour voir une demi-douzaine de filles allant de 18 à 70 ans, agglutinées derrière le banc qui jouxtait le sien. Elles portaient toutes un kimono identique à celui des femmes de ménage de l'arène.

« Koga-sama ne peut pas perdre, jubila une jeune fille.

- Ne crions pas victoire trop tôt, répartit une vieille femme d'une voix calme. Son adversaire semble avoir de l'expérience... peut-être plus que notre champion. »

Un nuage de protestations s'éleva du groupe de femmes, toutes persuadées de la victoire du ninja. La vieille femme secoua la tête avec indulgence et vint s'asseoir près de Morgane qui n'en revenait pas qu'un homme tel que Koga s'amuse à vivre entouré de groupies. Les deux femmes se saluèrent et n'ajoutèrent rien, replongeant dans l'affrontement qui se dirigeait vers sa dernière phase. Aucun ordre ne fut donné ; les deux hommes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de plus d'espace, d'un point de vue ouvert. Ce terrain plat et terreux ne les enchantait guère, et tous deux songeaient qu'ils auraient préféré se combattre sur un sol naturel. Raichu, sur l'épaule de son dresseur, gonfla le torse à l'aide d'une grande inspiration, puis il s'éjecta du grand homme pour courir vers le centre du terrain. Se dressant sur ses pattes arrière et prenant une posture digne des plus grands Don Juan, il nargua l'adversaire de se présenter. Koga poussa un soupir amusé et rouvrit les yeux ; sa vue n'était plus trouble. Nosferalto descendit du plafond pour venir voleter en zigzaguant face au rongeur. La tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce alors que le groupe de femmes commençait à douter de l'issu du combat. Morgane elle-même fronça les sourcils. D'un côté la vieille dame en kimono n'avait pas tort : le Major avait beaucoup plus d'expérience, une expérience plus violente. Mais c'était peut-être cette expérience à l'issu parfois sanglante qui avait fait de lui un champion de rang inférieur à Koga, et la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se demandait si le militaire se donnait toujours pleinement dans les combats qu'il faisait. Après tout... beaucoup de dresseurs arrivaient à quitter son arène le badge en main... parfois après plusieurs tentatives il était vrai. Toujours était-il que Raichu était son plus vieux compagnon, un compagnon qui l'avait accompagné depuis son enfance, durant les longues années qu'il avait passé dans l'armée de Kanto. Et Raichu était réellement, tout comme son dresseur, un combattant de génie et adversaire redoutable. Nosferalto avait toujours été entraîné par le ninja pour ses capacités d'infiltration, mais qu'en était-il du combat ?

« Buée Noire sur tout le terrain ! Pas question de subir ses changements de statut !

- Vive-Attaque autour du terrain ! Préserve ton champ de vision ! »

Les deux combattants s'élancèrent à une vitesse telle que la plupart des regards ne purent suivre leurs mouvements. Le vampire frôla le sol dans un tourbillon de vents mouvants, faisant s'élever une large colonne de terre qui se mêla à la fumée mauve qui recouvrit bientôt tout le terrain. De son côté, le rongeur fusait de toutes parts, apparaissant et disparaissant à toute vitesse dans chaque coin de l'arène, déplaçant par sa simple vitesse le souffle aveuglant destiné à réduire son champ de vision et celui de son dresseur. Koga sourit ; avec son impressionnante vélocité, Raichu pouvait très facilement se repérer dans ce nuage de fumée, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son dresseur. A chaque battement d'ailes, Nosferalto rendait le brouillard plus dense encore. Les rôles s'étaient inversés : le ninja était habitué à suivre son pokémon au son de ses mouvements, et le rat électrique était facile à repérer grâce aux souffles d'air que déclenchait chacune de ses charges.

« Ses déplacements sont réguliers ! Repère-le et utilise une Tranch'Air ! » ordonna Koga.

Le vampire s'éleva soudainement, se dégageant du nuage épais, entraînant avec lui quelques résidus de terre qui flottèrent un instant autour de lui avant de retomber comme des blocs. Ses ailes déployées semblèrent briller brièvement, avant qu'il ne les replie avec force devant lui, libérant deux puissantes faux aériennes qui fondirent sur le rongeur. Le point d'impact était parfaitement calculé, et les deux lames se précipitèrent à la rencontre de Raichu qui venait d'apparaître là où le vampire et son dresseur l'espéraient.  
« Ça suffit ! Reflet et Rugissement ! Débarrasse-moi de ces foutus vents ! »

Avant même que les faux tranchantes n'aient pu atteindre le rongeur, celui-ci s'était dédoublé à travers le nuage d'un brun mauve. Sans prendre le temps de contrer les dangereuses offensives, chacune de ses images imitant l'original, Raichu inspira brusquement, gonflant ses poumons d'un air humide. Son attaque Rugissement retentit avec autant de force que si la foudre venait de s'écraser dans la pièce. Plusieurs femmes en kimono poussèrent des cris de surprise et de douleur en se bouchant les oreilles. L'air vacilla et les vents semblèrent se déformer. Les deux lames aériennes tanguèrent avant d'aller s'écraser de chaque côté du rat électrique, perforant les murs entourant le terrain. Koga grimaça en voyant le dôme de poussière s'effondrer lentement, le rongeur et toutes ses images se tenants au milieu des dernières bribes de couverture terreuse, un sourire fier aux lèvres, identique à celui de son dresseur. Le ninja le lui rendit avant de relever la tête vers son vampire pour lui crier de nouveaux ordres :  
« Changement de tactique ! cria-t-il en observant du coin de l'œil l'état lamentable du terrain. Lance ta Tornade ! »

Nosferalto plongea aussitôt en tournoyant sur lui-même et remontant comme un bloc, bâtissant par ce simple mouvement un mur de vents hurlants qui commencèrent à s'échapper de tous côtés. Raichu plaqua ses oreilles vers l'arrière et protégea ses yeux d'une de ses pattes.

« Raichu ! Tu ne dois pas quitter le sol ! somma le militaire. Dresse un Mur Lumière ! »

Le rongeur grinça des dents et fit disparaître tous ses reflets pour concentrer ses forces dans sa défense. Une lueur apparut entre ses petits bras, puis se dressa autour de lui comme une coque invisible. Koga ricana.

« Si la vitesse est ton fort, je doute qu'elle te soit d'une quelconque utilité face à ça ! Nosferalto, Cyclone ! »

La vitesse des vents augmenta subitement alors que le vampire poussait un graillement d'acquiescement en redoublant de force dans ses battements d'ailes. De nouveaux gémissements s'élevèrent du groupe de femmes qui se tassèrent derrière le banc. Morgane referma ses bras sur Mentali et s'accrocha au banc qui était, heureusement pour elle, fixé au sol. L'Aeromite de l'arbitre vint s'abriter derrière les parois de verre qui protégeaient ce dernier. La championne repensa soudain à la vieille femme assise à ses côtés et se tourna vers elle pour s'assurer de sa protection. La grand-mère lui sourit en sortant une pokéball et faisant appel à un Empiflor qui l'enveloppa de ses lianes pour la maintenir fermement accrochée au sol. De son côté, Raichu peinait de plus en plus à se maintenir en position. Il glissait, lentement, par à coups, créant derrière lui des sillons dans la terre fraîche. Son dresseur, en aussi mauvaise posture, dut se résigner à venir agripper une fine colonne de bois qui se dressait à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'il sentit son corps se soulever légèrement. Tous deux présentaient la même expression de concentration, les yeux fermés, un bras replié devant leur visage pour ne pas être aveuglés par les gravats que la tornade avait entraînés. Koga afficha un nouveau sourire victorieux en entendant les dernières lattes de bois craquer sous les pattes du rongeur. Celui-ci ne put tenir plus longtemps et fut arraché du sol, ne pouvant plus maintenir son bouclier. Son dresseur parut un instant terrifié, rouvrant ses yeux bleu ciel pour suivre la course de son compagnon qui commença par se débattre contre un ennemi invisible, puis il reprit confiance et cria d'une voix forte qui couvrit jusqu'au rugissement de la tornade :

« Attaque Roulade ! Suis le sens du vent ! »

Le rongeur capta les ordres de son maître et cessa ses mouvements et ses gémissements vains. D'un coup d'œil vif il repéra la position du vampire, au centre de la colonne d'air, puis intima une brusque torsion à son corps pour foncer à travers les rafales de vents comme un boulet de canon chargé d'une dangereuse énergie électrique. Koga s'en aperçut avant son vampire et le mit en garde alors que le rongeur suivait le souffle violent pour se diriger droit vers lui. Nosferalto ne le vit qu'au dernier moment et dut faire un effort monstrueux pour stopper les mouvements qui donnaient corps à son attaque, et s'extirpa juste à temps de la charge de Raichu. La tornade perdit aussitôt de son éclat, les hurlements de vents diminuèrent.

« Ne rate pas cette occasion ! Tonnerre ! »

Raichu, comprenant que le vampire avait du sacrifier sa puissante attaque pour l'éviter, stoppa sa propre offensive et reprit une position normale, dévoilant ses joues dorées tendues et crépitantes sous l'afflux l'électricité. Ses éclairs partirent frapper le monstre volant qui eut à peine le temps d'entamer un geste d'esquive et explosèrent à son contact. Koga jura et s'avança à pas rapides sur le terrain pour surveiller la chute éventuelle de son compagnon, depuis le bloc de fumée qu'avait créé l'impact. Le Major en fit de même, plus rapidement car son rongeur n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir ralentir sa chute grâce à un quelconque organe aérien. Il rattrapa son compagnon dans ses bras fermes et celui-ci poussa un soupir rassuré. Le léger ricanement de Koga sortit le militaire de son propre soulagement. Il releva les yeux en même temps que Raichu pour voir le vampire venir se poser un peu maladroitement sur l'épaule de son maître. Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents, les défiant toujours autant du regard.

« Un joli match nul je dois dire, déclara le ninja.

- De quoi ? » s'exclama le militaire, abasourdi.

Les femmes, un brin décoiffées et pour la plupart encore sous le choc, échangèrent des regards déçus et poussèrent des protestations désespérées. Morgane était tout autant déçue ; ne pas voir la fin d'un tel combat était pour le moins frustrant et elle se leva à son tour pour désapprouver. Le ninja intima le silence en levant la main, puis dirigea celle-ci vers l'entrée de la pièce. Tous suivirent son mouvement pour voir enfin le maître des dragons, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

& & & & & &

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais ton harem personnel, murmura Morgane alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers une salle plus calme de l'arène.

- Tss, grogna Koga en rougissant légèrement. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vingt personnes se présentent lorsque je perds UNE femme de ménage ! ... Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de choix... je les embauche toutes... »  
La championne pouffa silencieusement. Elle était restée en compagnie du ninja, à l'arrière du petit groupe, tandis que le militaire tentait d'arracher au maître des Quatre quelques dernières nouvelles à propos des décisions de la Ligue à leur égard. Peter se contentait de garder son sourire charmant et de détourner habilement la conversation, pour le grand désarroi du champion de Carmin.  
« Et les recherches que je t'ai demandé ? »

Morgane se retourna vers Koga. Son expression se durcit.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? insista le ninja.

- Oui, affirma la jeune femme. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je te raconterais tout ça... après. »

L'homme allait répartir mais il s'aperçut qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant le grand salon. Un soupir lui échappa et il devança ses invités pour les faire entrer dans la pièce.


	15. TITAN PartI Chap2

Toujours merci PetiteSaki ! Je vais tâcher de m'améliorer encore parce qu'il m'arrive tout de même d'être mal à l'aise avec certains passages d'écriture. A par ça, il va commencer à y avoir pas mal de personnages mis en scène et ça risque de se compliquer un peu. J'espère que les lecteurs n'auront pas trop de mal à suivre XD. Bonne lecture !

Ah et j'ai vu que le dernier chapitre était trop tassé, je corrige ça tout de suite.

Chapitre 2 : La réunion du Conseil

La pluie s'était arrêtée depuis quelques heures, mais le ciel de Doublonville restait désespérément couvert. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà que le climat semblait s'être détérioré sur toute la région de Johto, enfermant ses habitants dans une incertitude constante. On ne pouvait plus dire précisément s'il faisait jour ou nuit, et les lueurs citadines restaient constamment allumées. Une tension palpable s'était emparée de tous ceux qui vivaient dans cette région, en particulier dans les huit grandes villes principales, victimes de plusieurs coupures de courant et autres désagréments. Le ciel était lourd de nuages noirs et bas. Parfois, cependant, une faible et courte éclaircie parvenait à percer pour faire briller un instant le métal froid des bâtiments.

Bientôt le métro se mit en marche. Le quatrième de la journée pour les trois champions de Kanto qui commençaient à ressentir douloureusement la fatigue de ce voyage sans fin. Quand il fût sorti de la gare, remontant à l'air libre en survolant la ville immense, le soleil ruissela à travers le verre sale des vitres. Il tomba sur le rebord de fenêtre délabré à côté duquel Morgane était assise, et se déversa sur ses genoux, faisant ressortir les plis de son jeans sombre dont les ombres semblaient former un véritable dédale montagneux. Des particules poussiéreuses dansaient paresseusement sur la lueur essoufflée et pourtant si vive et aveuglante. La jeune femme tourna son regard las vers la vieille ville, sans faire l'effort de plisser les yeux bien assez pour percevoir clairement les bâtiments attendant la mort. Elle devinait les contours d'acier de chaque pont, de chaque immeuble, des vitres neuves, posées pendant la nuit, où se reflétait la lumière blanche, parfois rosée du soleil couchant, et qui n'offraient à ses yeux que des taches agressives et incolores. Si son regard s'était perdu un peu plus bas, sous les railles grésillantes et sifflantes du wagon, ce fût les câbles rongés, les parois granuleuses au métal fatigué, les encadrements oxydés où quelques morceaux de verre noir et coupant s'accrochaient encore désespérément qui lui auraient offert un spectacle non moins affligeant. Puis l'éclaircie prit fin. Le soleil disparut à nouveau, voilé par les remparts brumeux, et la demi obscurité reprit ses droits dans le compartiment beaucoup moins bondé qu'à l'accoutumé. Ils entrèrent enfin dans les quartiers du centre dont les néons multicolores ne parvinrent pas à les tirer de leurs pensées moroses. Morgane tourna la tête vers ses compagnons ; le Major était assis en face d'elle, les bras sagement croisés devant son ventre, soutenant son rongeur, comme un petit garçon. Leurs regards étaient songeurs, perdus dans l'étendue grise qui se dressait derrière les vitres. Un paysage qu'aucun d'eux n'appréciaient. Pour une fois le militaire avait pris soin de se vêtir d'une veste grise qui protégeait ses bras jusqu'à ses mains gantées de mitaines noires, et la championne se dit qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien fait d'emporter au moins un anorak. Tant pis... son blouson bleu sombre suffirait. A sa gauche, le bras posé sur l'accoudoir et le menton enfoncé dans sa main, somnolait Koga, habillé d'un blouson noir, d'un jeans, et de bottes larges et montantes dans un style que Morgane ne lui connaissait pas. Elle soupira en caressant Mentali, endormie sur ses genoux. Cette réunion promettait d'être un vrai calvaire. Peter devait les rejoindre directement à l'immeuble de la JCC (Johto's Council Compagny), mais à part le maître et le président Brunner, les trois champions ignoraient qui serait présent. Certainement quelques représentants des autres régions...

Morgane fronça les sourcils en repensant aux paroles du dresseur de dragons, lorsqu'il était venu s'entretenir avec eux à Parmanie ; ainsi il se passait des événements étranges au sein du Conseil de la Ligue, des événements qui risquaient avec le temps d'échapper au contrôle des maîtres et des dresseurs, les premiers concernés. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, les hommes politiques commençaient à s'en mêler publiquement, et la crainte grandissante des habitants de Johto, liée à ces changements inexpliqués dans le climat, ne faisait que leur donner raison. De plus, les recherches de Morgane sur la région d'Ihien l'avaient plongée dans une profonde incertitude. Elle commençait à entrevoir un lien entre ces terres anciennes et l'apparition de Loki. Si ces pensées tourmentaient la jeune femme, celles qui rendaient le ninja si soucieux étaient toutes autres : les recherches de Morgane avaient aussi abouties en ce qui concernait Jeannine Bachmann. La fillette se trouvait aujourd'hui dans la région du Kansai, à l'extrême Ouest du continent, là où les guerres civiles sévissaient depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Aucun moyen de savoir dans quelle région précise elle se trouvait : les informations ne filtraient que par bribes éparses et parfois mensongères dans cette partie du pays.

Une voix fatiguée les sortit de leurs pensées en grésillant dans le haut-parleur pour leur annoncer le dernier arrêt. Les trois champions soupirèrent en se relevant et attrapèrent les maigres affaires qu'ils transportaient. Le métro s'était arrêté dans l'immense station du Centre Commercial, aussi leur fallut-il traverser les différentes allées des magasins et s'infiltrer à travers les foules pour rejoindre la sortie. L'immeuble de la JCC se dressait à quelques pas du Centre, moins impressionnant par sa hauteur, mais tout de même imposant. Les champions y entrèrent et furent ravis de découvrirent un grand hall dans lequel il était possible de se déplacer. Quelques groupes de personnes discutaient, disséminés dans la grande pièce. Certains étaient accompagnés d'équipes de télévision, l'objectif rivé sur des costumes-cravates. Koga réagit plus rapidement que ses partenaires et plaça un doigt sur sa bouche en fixant ses compagnons d'un air menaçant. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent : ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie de se faire repérer par les caméras. Par chance, les journalistes étaient fermement accrochés à leurs proies, qui semblaient elles-mêmes bien satisfaites de leur position, et les trois champions purent rejoindre l'accueil, au fond du hall, près de l'ascenseur, sans accrochage. Une jeune femme en uniforme les salua et leur demanda de montrer une carte d'identité. Tous trois optèrent pour leurs cartes de dresseur.

« Tu avais des favoris ? s'étonna Morgane en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte du militaire qui présentait un jeune homme tout sourire dont les pattes descendaient presque jusqu'au menton.

- C'est une vieille photo ! » se défendit l'homme en rougissant et glissant l'objet dans sa poche intérieure.  
Ni la jeune femme, ni le Major n'eurent néanmoins le temps de lorgner sur la carte de leur collègue. Ce dernier la rangea aussitôt sans même leur prêter un regard. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, soulagés de pouvoir enfin respirer normalement, mais sans pouvoir cacher leur appréhension pour la soirée qui allait suivre. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un large couloir tapissé de rouge. Le président Brunner les accueillit avec un sourire, et leur demanda s'ils avaient fait bon voyage. « Boarf... », « Très mauvais. » et « Très bon, merci. » furent ses seules réponses. L'homme hocha la tête, les fixant de son regard intimidant, puis les dirigea vers le grand salon, ajoutant qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, lorsque tous les membres seraient arrivés. Les trois dresseurs apprécièrent la délicatesse de leur hôte qui n'avait pas abordé le sujet de leur mise à pied, et traversèrent les grandes portes aux vitres granuleuses.

Un froid glacial envahit la pièce lorsque les regards des champions de Carmin sur Mer et Rosalia se croisèrent, électrisant l'atmosphère auparavant détendue. Le militaire afficha une grimace exagérée, reniflant bruyamment en croisant les bras. Le jeune homme, dresseur de spectres, se contenta de stopper son mouvement qui consistait à porter sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres pour fixer tout aussi agressivement son confrère. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, se lorgnant mutuellement, tandis que Raichu s'éloignait tranquillement vers la table des apéritifs, trouvant cette scène répétitive et ennuyeuse. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces deux là se mènent une guerre sans merci ? Tout le monde ignorait la raison qui poussait Mortimer et le militaire à se combattre indéfiniment, se lançant un nouveau défi à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Chacun des deux possédait plusieurs dizaines d'exemplaires du badge de l'autre qui attestaient du nombre de leurs victoires. On ne comprenait pas comment le réfléchi Mortimer avait pu se retrouvé un jour confronté à l'audacieux Major Bob pour que tout finisse dans ce conflit enfantin. Les présents s'éloignèrent tous du duo belliciste avec un coup d'œil effrayé, n'ayant aucune envie d'être pris dans la « bataille ».

Le grand salon était de style ancien. Des fenêtres de la hauteur des murs étaient cachées par des rideaux épais, et la lumière vive qui emplissait la pièce venait des deux lustres dorés qui étendaient leurs bras lourds au plafond. La moitié du salon avait été aménagée comme pour une réception, et une grande table chargée d'apéritifs en tous genres se dressait le long du mur, à gauche de l'entrée. Du côté opposé se trouvait une table identique, entourée d'une quinzaine de sièges, mais vierge de toute nourriture.  
Lorsque les champions se furent suffisamment éloignés des deux adversaires, ils purent enfin exprimer ce que leur inspiraient ces retrouvailles :

« MORGANE !!

- Blanche...

- C'est génial que tu sois là ! Il faut absolument que je te raconte ! L'arène a été déménagée ! Je vais inviter Mortimer à dîner ! Chuck a perdu du poids ! Ah ! Je t'ai pas parlé de... »

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes devisaient avec plus ou moins d'intérêt, Albert s'approcha de Koga pour le saluer dignement, affichant le profond respect qu'il ressentait envers son aîné. Le ninja l'avait combattu un an plus tôt, avec une aisance et un charisme qui avaient impressionné le jeune champion de Mauville. L'homme en noir lui rendit son salut, appréciant, quant à lui, la présence sereine et silencieuse du dresseur d'oiseaux : il n'avait entendu le son de sa voix qu'à deux reprises. Albert se démarquait de son rang de Champion par une droiture et un sens de l'honneur respectable, contrairement à la plupart de ses collègues qui avaient tendance à se montrer trop sûrs d'eux, voire même à développer un orgueil parfois hypocrite. C'était entre autre le cas de Mortimer, apprécié des foules, évité par son entourage devant lequel sa façade de patience se transformait en accès de colère arrogante. Ce mépris qu'arborait le jeune homme, seul Auguste de Cramois'Ile prenait la peine de le surmonter, lui permettant de supporter sa compagnie ; il était parvenu à lui imposer une certaine maîtrise de soi, et plusieurs mauvaises langues sifflaient que l'ancien scientifique de la Team Rocket cherchait à amadouer le dresseur de spectres afin de se servir de lui. Auguste ignorait ces messes basses, Mortimer n'en devenait que plus amer. L'autre personne qui tentait de distraire le champion de Rosalia et de le rendre plus sociable était Blanche, même si la plupart de ses approches se voyaient froidement repoussée. Mais la jeune fille ne comptait pas abandonner.

L'atmosphère commençait à se détendre, baignée du flot de paroles incessantes de Blanche, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur un nouveau groupe de champions qui imposa le silence et des visages décomposés. Le « trio infernal de Hoenn » venait de faire son entrée, à la consternation de tous les présents qui croyaient à une réunion de la plus haute importance.

« Je croyais que Brunner avait compris que « réunion » ne voulait pas dire « cour de récré », grogna Koga entre ses dents.

- Salut tout le monde ! »

L'entrain de Bastien ne parvint pas à dérider tous les regards, et il n'eut droit qu'à quelques sourires forcés. Le jeune homme était suivi d'Adrianne et de son regard fier, et de Roxanne dont l'ordinateur reposait comme toujours contre son bassin, dans une sacoche grise. Comme leurs confrères commencèrent, obligeamment, à demander quelques explications, Roxanne leur apprit avec politesse que les trois champions initialement demandés n'avaient pas pu venir (ou plutôt, s'étaient débinés), et avaient appelé chacun d'eux pour les remplacer. Un hasard pareil ne pouvait être possible, aussi fut-il décidé que Norman, Marc, et Alizée paieraient chèrement leur traîtrise.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent encore, et ce fut au tour de Damien, du Conseil des Quatre de Hoenn, d'entrer en grondant dans un anglais texan. Comme ses confrères de la région du Nord, il avait dû remplacer le vieux maître des Quatre qui avait eu le culot de feinter (piètrement) une grippe avancée. Derrière lui marchait un Cacturne femelle qui tentait de calmer son dresseur avec de faibles tapotements sur l'épaule. Les champions évitèrent avec diplomatie de lui faire remarquer son accoutrement : en effet, le costume-cravate sombre aurait pu paraître moins choquant si le jeune homme n'avait pas été coiffé de son inlassable crête rousse et de lunettes de soleil noires qui le faisaient paraître loin, très loin de son élément.

Peter arriva enfin, et Brunner entra à sa suite, accompagné d'un homme joufflu que personne ne connaissait. D'un geste, le président invita les présents à rejoindre la table de réunion. Les champions déposèrent leurs coupes de champagne, le militaire rappela son rongeur qui avait englouti la moitié des apéritifs, et Damien en fit de même avec son Cacturne, profitant du fait qu'on ne s'occupait plus de lui pour se débarrasser de sa veste noire qui cachait une élégante chemise blanche (que le dresseur n'aurait certainement jamais achetée si Spectra ne l'avait pas emmené précipitamment faire son shopping pour la réunion). Brunner s'assit en bout de table. A sa droite se plaça l'homme inconnu ; il avait un petit regard porcin et pétillant, et un sourire rendu moins amical par une légère cicatrice à la lèvre supérieure. Son crâne presque entièrement dégarni laissait apparaître quelques marques brunes. Ses vêtements dévoilaient cependant un rang important, et personne ne souffla mot en attendant les présentations. Peter vint à la gauche du président, Damien à ses côtés, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et les jambes allongées sous la table, et la réunion put enfin commencer.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu répondre à cet appel » commença Brunner.

Les champions saluèrent.

« Bien. Pour commencer je tiens à vous présenter Mr Murrow qui nous vient directement du bureau du Président. Il est prévu qu'il accompagne cette réunion pour informer nos dirigeants des choix qui seront faits tout au long de cette soirée. »

L'ensemble des dresseurs se figèrent, affichant clairement leur surprise. Morgane serra les dents : bien sûr, elle avait déjà entendu le nom de Murrow, mais elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec le premier ministre de l'UP (1). Un murmure de protestations prit naissance entre les dresseurs. Peter lui-même semblait dérouté. Le ministre s'attendait à cette réaction, aussi afficha-t-il un sourire satisfait avant de se lever et d'imposer le silence en levant une main. Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers l'homme.  
« Je sais que, jusqu'à ce jour, dresseurs et politiques n'ont jamais fait bonne entente, entama Murrow d'un ton de meeting. Eh bien messieurs, tout cela va changer. (les jeunes femmes ne dirent rien mais n'en montrèrent pas moins leur froissement d'être ainsi ignorées) Le Président, et moi-même, avons décidé, avec l'accord de Mr Brunner, qu'il était temps de réunir nos deux administrations. A partir de maintenant, toute réunion au sein de la Ligue devra se faire en présence du ministre de la Défense ou de moi-même. »

Les champions restèrent tétanisés. Murrow continua ainsi son discours tandis que les dresseurs s'échangeaient quelques regards ahuris et murmures révoltés. Comment la Ligue avait-elle pu accepter une pareille décision ? Les maîtres, aussi charismatiques soient-ils, n'avaient jamais eut l'affront de se mêler à la politique. Par ailleurs, ces derniers ne considéraient les dresseurs que comme des fonctionnaires : aucun d'eux n'avait sa place dans leurs partis. Les hommes d'Etat étaient des hommes d'Etat, nés de familles nobles et se développant entre eux. Alors pour quelles raisons auraient-ils le droit de venir s'immiscer dans les affaires de la Ligue ? Les affaires militaires, les affaires juridiques, invoqua Murrow. L'Etat voulait, et devait savoir. Absolument consternée, Morgane observa Brunner qui gardait comme toujours son calme légendaire. Plus question, maintenant, de faire part de ses découvertes en ce qui concernait Loki. Puis son regard dévia sur Peter qui avait les yeux rivés sur les dossiers que venait de leur distribuer le ministre, serrant les poings, posés de chaque côté des feuilles qu'il observait d'un regard dur. Damien ne disait rien, restait bouche bée en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche, attendant qu'on lui fournisse une explication « satisfaisante ». La jeune femme observa enfin ses deux compagnons, assis en face d'elle. Koga avait les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, ses dossiers posés sagement devant lui ; il avait sans doute cessé d'écouter dès qu'il avait appris que Murrow n'était là qu'en temps que gêneur, ou peut-être cherchait-il une nouvelle approche du problème Loki maintenant que les médias risquaient d'avoir vent de tout ce qui serait dit ici. Le Major souleva quelques feuilles avec un air embêté, puis les relâcha mollement avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège en soupirant. Roxanne prenait des notes sur un petit bloc pendant qu'Adrianne déversait, de façon à peine dissimulée, toute sa colère sur un Bastien qui tentait de lire les feuilles que lui arrachait au fur et à mesure la fille aux cheveux rouges. Albert fronçait les sourcils et plissait les yeux en parcourant les dossiers, Blanche chouinnait en les feuilletant, et Mortimer grimaçait férocement en survolant les papiers.

Lorsque Murrow eut fini son discours, en ajoutant que les autres champions et maîtres seraient mis au courant des nouvelles réformes avant la fin de la semaine, Brunner reprit la parole.  
« Nous pouvons maintenant passer au premier point de cette réunion, autrement dit l'affaire Kao. »

Tous se tournèrent vers les trois champions de Kanto. Ceux-ci se lancèrent quelques coups d'œil, puis Morgane toussota et commença.

« Je pense que vous avez tous été mis au courant ; Kao est mort, mais nous n'avons pas eu la possibilité de rapporter de preuves. Son corps a disparu aussitôt...

- Il doit s'agir d'une expérience d'un Etat ennemi, enchaîna Murrow en secouant sa main devant son visage, coupant la parole à la jeune femme. Son corps a disparu pour ne laisser aucune piste. Vous auriez du le ramener vivant.

- Euh...

- Nous avons eu beaucoup de problèmes de ce genre avec la Romh (2). En effet... »

L'homme repartit dans un discours qui décontenança un peu plus les dresseurs. Morgane clignait des yeux en essayant de comprendre ce à quoi l'homme faisait allusion, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un rapport réel avec Kao. Peu à peu, elle sentit le sang affluer jusqu'à son crâne, et la colère monter en elle. Ce type n'avait RIEN à faire ICI ! Son monologue fut soudain interrompu par un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter toute l'assemblée. A la plus grande surprise de ses compagnons, Koga venait de se lever en abattant ses deux mains sur la table, seul moyen pour lui de faire taire le ministre. Son regard était dur, mais son expression indifférente était tout à fait habituelle. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, il se redressa complètement et s'adressa à Murrow :

« Vous avez certainement raison, il s'agit sans nul doute d'une expérience ratée, mais échappée d'un laboratoire de l'armée de notre Etat, et non d'une arme biologique.

- Etes-vous en mesure de le prouver ? questionna sèchement le ministre qui avait perdu son sourire et était maintenant couvert de sueur à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu l'interrompre.

- La marque qu'il portait sur son front était un pentacle renversé, mais si l'on prend en compte le cercle qui y était raccordé, elle ressemble étrangement au symbole des laboratoires de notre armée. »

Murrow se tut. Si le ninja disait vrai, alors il valait mieux ne pas laisser retomber la faute sur la milice, l'Etat comptait énormément sur elle en ce moment. Et tout semblait affirmer que l'homme en noir avait raison. Les champions hochèrent la tête, intérieurement soulagés que leur confrère de Parmanie ait si rapidement trouvé un moyen d'éviter une guerre basée sur des faits totalement absurdes. A présent, chacun était d'accord : cet homme était dangereux, et il leur fallait modérer leurs propos. Lorsque Brunner aborda le problème du gardien fou, Koga s'interposa à nouveau pour faire dévier la conversation ; Loki n'était certainement que le fruit de leur imagination, né des pouvoirs de Kao. Le reste de la réunion aborda des problèmes de moindre importance. Murrow n'intervint qu'à quelques reprises, prudemment, et observant du coin de l'œil le ninja dont il craignait une nouvelle remarque. La séance prit fin peu avant minuit. Les dresseurs se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie tandis que Brunner saluait le ministre. A peine fut-il sorti de la pièce que Peter disparut dans les couloirs. Adrianne continuait à malmener Bastien pendant que Roxanne lisait à voix haute le contenu de ses notes. Albert et Blanche vinrent à la rencontre du trio de Kanto.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés, s'excusa le dresseur d'oiseaux en baissant les yeux. Cet homme n'avait pas sa place ici.

- On ne savait pas qu'il y aurait un ministre ! geignit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Personne n'était au courant à part Brunner, murmura Morgane d'une voix amère.

- Ce choix a du être fait contre sa volonté, proposa le militaire.

- Tss, tu crois vraiment tout et n'importe quoi, ricana le ninja, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de la part du champion de Carmin. Les temps changent, et on ne pouvait pas rester éternellement peinard dans notre coin. »

Les autres champions n'insistèrent pas. Koga avait raison. Ils déambulèrent tous les cinq pendant un moment, en silence, traversant les couloirs murés de fenêtres offrant une vue vertigineuse. Albert les sortit soudain de leurs pensées en demandant aux trois champions où ils comptaient dormir.

« On a réussi à se réserver une place au Centre Pokémon, l'informa Morgane. J'espère simplement que les journalistes ont déguerpi parce...

- Oh la la ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Les quatre champions se retournèrent vers Blanche dont le visage était collé à l'une des grandes vitres.  
« Regardez-moi ça ! Encore un de ces satanés gangs qui vont nous polluer les rues et réveiller tout le voisinage ! »

En effet, un important groupe de motards s'était regroupé au pied du bâtiment, laissant échapper cris et coups de klaxons mécontents de la part des véhicules qui peinaient à slalomer entre les engins. Koga blêmit et recula alors que le Major semblait pris d'une illumination.

« Ça alors, Koga, c'est pas des potes à toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes » soupira Morgane, agacée.

Le militaire la regarda d'un air étonné.

« Quoi, tu ne savais pas qu'il avait longtemps fait partie d'un gang ? Comment tu crois qu'il a connu Léon ? »

La jeune femme, le dresseur d'oiseau et Blanche tournèrent un même regard ébahi vers le ninja qui avait déjà tourné les talons en grognant qu'il allait passer par le toit, et qu'ils se retrouveraient au Centre. Les trois autres insistèrent pour que le grand homme leur en dise plus, mais celui-ci, ravi d'être ainsi pressé, affirma qu'il ne dirait rien si Morgane n'acceptait pas de dîner avec lui.

& & & & & &

Le restaurant du Centre s'était presque totalement vidé, mais quelques dresseurs s'y trouvaient encore. La plupart étaient de jeunes gens expérimentés qui mangeaient lentement, perdu dans leurs pensées, réfléchissant sans doute à de nombreuses tactiques pour battre un quelconque adversaire. Morgane entama à peine sa salade de tomates, préférant questionner le militaire qui tentait d'avaler son steak entre deux paroles.

« Mais puisque je te le dis ! répétait-il. Quand je l'ai connu j'entrais à peine dans l'armée. J'avais dix-sept ans, donc il devait en avoir à peu près quinze. Il était déjà à la tête d'un groupe de mômes, aux alentours de Céladopole.

- Koga... un motard... , soupirait la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Et je l'imagine mal en tant que leader, égoïste comme il est...

- C'est pour ça qu'il a changé de voie j'imagine, continua le Major en buvant une gorgée de bière. La vie de champion devait certainement mieux lui convenir. Et puis, (il afficha un sourire amusé) d'après ce que m'a dit Léon, il avait bien besoin de changer d'air. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces dernières paroles que l'ex-militaire tenta de les noyer derrière ses mains. Raichu, assis à ses côtés et jusqu'à maintenant occupé à dépecer un épi de maïs, lui lança un regard accusateur. Morgane et Mentali se jetèrent un coup d'œil. La jeune femme se pencha lentement au-dessus de la table.

« Léon ? Il connaissait donc Koga... et il t'a raconté quelque chose ?

- Euh... , marmonna le champion de Carmin. Des histoires de gang... Léon a fait partie de celui de Koga pendant quelques mois...

- Il t'a dit pourquoi il avait choisi de devenir champion ? »

Le militaire grogna, avala une nouvelle gorgée, mâcha mécaniquement un morceau de viande, grogna à nouveau, puis répondit :

« Ça ne nous regarde pas je crois... »

Morgane soupira. Elle décida finalement de ne pas insister et observa le champion finir son assiette avec des gestes hésitants, craignant apparemment que sa consœur insiste. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir : ils avaient tous les trois compté sur l'appui de la Ligue pour mener à bien l'enquête concernant Loki, mais il paraissait maintenant impossible de leur accorder la moindre once de confiance. Les taupes avaient déjà du commencer à s'infiltrer parmi le personnel. Cependant, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas oublier le gardien si facilement, et elle mourrait d'envie de se rendre à Ihien en réponse à ses découvertes sur le peuple qui dominait autrefois cette région. Le Major avait ressenti son trouble mais ne disait rien, et seuls les grignotements de Raichu flottait autour d'eux. Mentali observait sa dresseuse, devinant ses pensées, et lui souffla finalement de tenter d'oublier ses craintes :

« Menta, mentali... (vous êtes équipiers, la confiance doit savoir s'imposer dans une équipe...) »

Morgane lui sourit et hocha la tête. Elle se retourna vers son confrère qui lui offrait déjà toute son attention.  
« Je dois te parler de quelque chose, lui dit-elle enfin. As-tu déjà entendu parler d'Ihien ? »

& & & & & &

(1) UP : Union des Principaux, c'est-à-dire la nation la plus importante du continent central, et qui regroupe les régions de Kanto (à l'est), de Johto (au centre, région la plus développée), du Kansai (à l'extrême ouest), et de Hoenn (au nord-ouest).

(2) Romh : Etat situé au sud de l'UP. Ihien est une région de cet Etat.


	16. TITAN PartI Chap3

PetiteSaki : Et oui, moi aussi je prépare mon bac, je sais donc ce que c'est, snif. En tout cas encore merci pour ta nouvelle review, ça m'a permi de me rendre compte que j'avais un chapitre de retard ici (désolée !) Donc voilà, je le poste vite fait et je vais changer mon profil. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau lien

Ricardo n'était pas un homme patient. Il n'était pas dépourvu de qualités, loin de là : son entourage le reconnaissait comme un meneur hors pair, un fin diplomate et un dresseur charismatique. Son style de combat particulier et la composition de son équipe lui avaient valu le surnom de « Monkey ». Et son physique le lui rendait bien : c'était un homme de trente ans, grand, svelte, au visage allongé et au menton volontaire. Une légère déformation à la mâchoire laissait faiblement ressortir l'ossature inférieure de son visage, creusant légèrement ses joues aux tempes drument fournies d'une chevelure grise. Sa peau avait longtemps subi les assauts d'un soleil du sud, lui donnant une couleur cuivrée et lisse. Ses os fins dévoilaient des membres agiles, et sa démarche imperceptiblement pantelante sur la droite lui offrait une posture voûtée, qui laissait ressortir la maigreur de son corps brodé de muscles. Ses hommes l'avaient toujours connu en tant que maître en différents arts martiaux. Il avait enseigné à tous ses combattants ses connaissances en Aïkido, Karaté, et Tae Kwon Do. Seulement voilà, aucune de ces qualités ne lui permettait de faire taire la rancune qu'il éprouvait à ce moment, la rancune née de sa grande susceptibilité.

Le dresseur quitta son blouson, le noua rapidement autour de sa taille, et jeta un œil à sa montre au bracelet trop large. Il était déjà plus de sept heures du matin, et les nuages continuaient d'asphyxier le moindre rayon de soleil. Ricardo grogna, comme pour répondre au grondement insistant de sa moto à l'arrêt. D'un geste énervé, sa main plongea dans la sacoche accrochée au flanc de son engin. Il en sortit deux biscuits secs qui s'effritèrent un peu entre ses mains, en coinça un entre ses lèvres, et tendit l'autre à son Sismonk (1), perché sur son épaule gauche. Le pokémon singe attrapa le gâteau en remerciant son dresseur d'un bref hochement de tête. Tous deux prirent le temps de savourer tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, l'homme restant assis sur sa moto, les jambes écartées de chaque côté pour la maintenir en équilibre. Le bruit de la circulation commençait seulement à se lever du côté de la rue principale, mais la ruelle dans laquelle se trouvaient le motard et son singe restait étrangement calme.

« Foutu temps » maugréa Ricardo qui en venait à regretter les menaces et insultes que les habitants lui adressaient lorsqu'il s'arrêtait, de cette façon, devant l'un de leurs commerces.

Mais les dérèglements climatiques semblaient avoir plongé Doublonville dans une léthargie paresseuse. Chacun se levait à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, et même les quelques Roucools posés sur les toits somnolaient à longueur de temps. Ricardo leva les yeux en même temps que son Sismonk en entendant une poubelle métallique s'effondrer. Un Caninos affamé engouffra sa tête à l'intérieur pour en tirer quelques restes. Le motard soupira. Il était vraiment sur les nerfs, et ce devait être du à la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer ; même si le temps ne s'y prêtait plus, l'homme aux cheveux gris tentait, comme il l'avait toujours fait, de prendre soin de sa santé. Il dormait huit heures par nuit, mangeait aux heures habituelles, et ne se gavait pas de sucre. Et voilà qu'il venait de dérégler son emploi du temps parfait à cause de ce foutu champion. Le ninja allait le lui payer. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas réussi à le coincer à la sortie de la JCC ? Plusieurs champions y été entrés, tous avaient du emprunter la porte principale comme chemin inverse, et Ricardo avait envoyé un groupe d'hommes à l'arrière du bâtiment. Leur proie s'était donc sauvée par la voie des airs, et cela, le motard ne l'avait pas prévu. Nouveau soupir. L'homme fouilla une fois de plus dans sa sacoche et en sortit une cigarette. Il l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet d'argent marqué d'un R rouge, un objet qu'il avait récupéré un jour derrière un mafieux qu'il avait mis en fuite. La lueur de la flamme, seul éclairage à l'exception de la faible lumière des réverbères, attira le Caninos qui sortit un museau couvert de sauce de la poubelle. Le chiot trottina vers lui et s'assit sagement à ses pieds. Sismonk observa le canidé sans bouger, son dresseur lui offrit un sourire attendrit et se baissa pour le caresser entre les oreilles. Il lui offrit quelques biscuits, puis le jeune chien décida qu'il était temps de partir et disparut dans une autre ruelle. A cet instant, le singe à la peau brune dressa ses larges oreilles grises en percevant un son. Ricardo tourna vers lui un regard intéressé.

« Tou l'as trouvé ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sismonk poussa un petit cri aigu et pointa une direction du visage. L'homme suivit son regard, parut étonné, et se frappa le front d'une main.

« Et yé n'y ai même pas pensé... »

& & & & & &

Koga et Morgane grognèrent en même temps en entendant le militaire geindre pour la énième fois, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Plusieurs chambres du Centre avaient été inondées, et les trois champions avaient été contraints de se partager la dernière. La nuit avait été très courte, et désagréable pour chacun d'eux ; le ninja avait commencé en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce accompagné de son vampire qui volait d'un mur à l'autre, empêchant ses deux compagnons de dormir, puis, lorsqu'il s'était enfin décidé à rejoindre son lit, Morgane avait joué les insomniaques et s'était munie d'un livre et d'une lampes de poches qui éclairait bien trop la pièce au goût des deux hommes. Le Major avait terminé en beauté, n'étant plus capable de dormir après cinq heures du matin, et s'était installé à la fenêtre en poussant une série de soupirs à intervalles réguliers, en réponse au temps déplorable qui gâtait son moral. Un nouveau gémissement retentit. Morgane enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Koga beugla qu'il aimerait bien finir sa nuit. Le militaire lui répondit qu'il allait réveiller tout le Centre à force de crier, et le ninja enchaîna d'un doigt d'honneur. Raichu voulut s'en mêler, mais son dresseur l'en dissuada.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils descendirent tous trois, mal coiffés et de mauvaise humeur, alors que l'aube pointait à peine derrière la couche nuageuse. Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent de quoi manger. Bientôt, Morgane avalait tranquillement ses biscottes accompagnées d'un thé, Koga sirotait un café fort, et le Major engloutissait trois assiettes d'œufs et de bacon avec quelques tranches de pain grillé. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore posé la question fatidique, à savoir quelle serait la suite des événements. Allaient-ils finalement se séparer ? mener l'enquête chacun de leur côté ? Les trois champions n'osaient pour l'instant pas s'avouer que cette option leur semblait la plus sage. Leurs relations difficiles ne seraient qu'un poids dans cette histoire. Le ninja aurait pu préférer se rendre dans le Kansai pour rechercher sa fille plutôt que de continuer à poursuivre un ennemi inconnu, mais il mourrait d'envie d'affronter à nouveau Loki. Il s'était entraîné pour ça, et son désir de combattre avait toujours surpassé toutes choses... même ses sentiments envers une quelconque famille. Morgane n'abandonnerait pas. L'histoire d'Ihien, et le maître qui se cachait derrière Lugia l'intriguaient au plus haut point. Elle ne rentrerait pas à son arène tant qu'elle n'aurait pas découvert le mystère qui planait au-dessus du gardien et du militaire. Car elle ne l'oubliait pas, et elle espérait que le Major la suivrait jusque là-bas. Peut-être aurait-elle alors l'occasion d'étudier l'entité qui sommeillait en lui : elle avait préféré n'en rien dire à Mentali, mais elle avait révélé ses découvertes à son confrère dans l'espoir d'éveiller sa curiosité, pour qu'il vienne sur les terres perdues. De plus, Damien l'avait appelée la veille, en lui affirmant que le Conseil des Quatre de Hoenn était prêt à les aider de toutes les façons possibles. Avec un tel appui, accéder à certaines informations bien gardées ne serait pas difficile. Et la jeune femme avait aussi eu la bonne surprise de retrouver le Ptera de Peter, près du Centre, lorsque ses deux compagnons n'étaient pas avec elle. Le champion de Carmin, quant à lui, regrettait déjà son arène et ses combats tranquilles ; il regrettait les défis des jeunes dresseurs qui se montraient souvent trop sûrs d'eux, et à qui il tentait de donner des leçons d'humilité et de dressage en les faisant perdre au moins une fois contre lui. Si le dresseur revenait en ayant compris son erreur, le champion laissait son adversaire prendre le dessus pour lui offrir le Badge Foudre. Mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer maintenant, il y avait quelque chose en lui... dont seul Loki connaissait l'origine. Il partirait donc à Ihien, avec Morgane, maintenant certain de la confiance que lui accordait la jeune femme.

Ce fut le militaire qui se décida enfin à entamer cette conversation, mais il fut coupé par le fracas de la porte du Centre qui alla durement frapper contre le mur. L'infirmière sursauta, et un Leveinard apparut de nulle part pour aller réprimander le malotru. Le malotru en question était un dresseur d'une trentaine d'années, sa position voûtée et essoufflée le laissait ressembler plus à un animal qu'à un humain. Il avait des cheveux gris hérissés vers l'arrière, une mâchoire dure, et des yeux jaunes semblables à ceux d'un prédateur. Son allure intimidante fut néanmoins amoindrie par l'expression coupable qu'il prit devant les remontrances du pokémon rose. L'homme balbutia une excuse, se pencha en avant et baissa les yeux pour appuyer son pardon, et Leveinard le laissa finalement passer. Il reprit alors un visage sûr de lui, et se dirigea vers les trois champions. Morgane aperçut aussitôt le pokémon singe qui se trouvait sur son épaule, une espèce qu'elle n'avait découverte que très récemment dans une encyclopédie informatique : une espèce que l'on ne trouvait à ce jour que dans la région de Ihien. Un autre détail lui sauta aux yeux, détail qui n'échappa pas non plus au militaire qui en resta bouche bée : cet homme était un BushiYajû. Aucun doute n'était possible. Sa démarche silencieuse et chacun de ses mouvements maîtrisé, le corps de son Sismonk, comme relié au sien et constamment sur le qui-vive. Les deux êtres se complétaient. Il était si rare de croiser un de ces dresseurs d'exception. Les BushiYajû étaient des maîtres inconnus, des génies qui restaient dans l'ombre des champions et des grands dresseurs. Ils combattaient aux côtés de leurs pokémons, maîtrisaient des mouvements et des techniques particulièrement difficiles à réaliser pour un humain, et ils étaient en symbiose avec leurs monstres. Des capacités telles que les leurs se découvraient dès le plus jeune âge, mais la plupart d'entre eux préféraient les développer seuls. C'est ainsi que ces dresseurs si particuliers aspiraient toujours à une grande liberté. Ils ne cherchaient qu'à perfectionner leurs techniques. Parfois seulement, certains d'entre eux répondaient aux attentes de la Ligue ; ils accomplissaient des missions qui coûtaient souvent extrêmement cher aux Conseils. Le seul que Morgane et le militaire avaient jamais vu était Layo, l'élève de Koga ; le jeune garçon ne tarderait d'ailleurs certainement pas à le quitter pour perfectionner sa forme de combat. Qu'est-ce qu'un BushiYajû faisait par ici ? Les deux champions oublièrent cette question lorsqu'ils eurent reconnut son accoutrement, identique à celui des motards qu'ils avaient vu la veille : des vêtements amples, mais qui laissaient apparaître bras et ventre, de teintes noir et rouge, et ornés d'un symbole bordeaux à la forme d'un crâne de singe de profil.  
L'homme s'arrêta devant Koga, les mains posées sur la table. Le ninja regardait ailleurs en grimaçant, apparemment mécontent d'avoir été découvert.

« Ça faisait oune baille ! » prononça enfin l'homme d'une voix forte à l'accent latin, affichant un sourire qui dévoilait sa dentition bestiale.

Morgane, en face du ninja, s'installa calmement pour voir ce qui allait se passer, tandis que le militaire assis à côté d'elle ouvrait des yeux ronds en découvrant quelqu'un qui parlait au moins aussi fort que lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Koga, agacé, en se tournant vers lui.

- Tou mé dois quelque chose, Champion ! Tou as oublié ? menaça l'homme en perdant son sourire et pointant un doigt accusateur vers son interlocuteur.

- Humf... (le ninja fouilla dans ses poches) Je n'ai pas ce qu'il te faut ici, tu m'en vois navré. » dit-il avec un air apitoyé.

Le BushiYajû gronda et son singe découvrit ses dents aux canines longues.

« Yé repars à Ihien démain... y'ai bésoin dé...

- Vous allez à Ihien ?! »

L'exclamation de Morgane fit sursauter les trois hommes. Ricardo et son Sismonk lui offrir un même air étonné, puis le motard sembla soudain pris d'un vif intérêt pour la jeune femme. Il la salua dignement, prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne avant de répondre :

« En effet, yé mé rends à Ihien. Est-ce aussi votre destination ? »

Morgane allait lui répondre lorsque le militaire se plaça brusquement face à l'homme aux cheveux gris, séparant leurs deux mains et offrant au motard un air menaçant. Ricardo lui répondit d'une expression identique et tous deux se firent ainsi face en grondant tel un duo de Nidoking prêt à se battre pour une Nidoqueen. Raichu sauta sur la table et Sismonk en fit de même ; ils adoptèrent aussitôt le même combat que leurs dresseurs, le rongeur sortant les griffes, le singe montrant des crocs tranchants.  
« Rai, rai ! (pas touche, macaque !)

- Siiis, sismo ! (recule, rat puant !)

- C'est fini ce cirque ? s'impatienta Koga. Morgane, pourquoi veux-tu te rendre là-bas ? »  
La championne soupira et contourna les deux géants pour s'approcher du ninja.  
« J'ai fait quelques recherches... je pense qu'on pourra trouver des informations sur Loki là-bas.

- Hum... dans ce cas je viens avec toi, répondit l'homme en noir d'un ton ferme.

- Moi aussi ! enchaîna le militaire avec agressivité.

- Yé peux vous conduire » ajouta Ricardo plus calmement.

Morgane accepta la proposition, Koga lâcha un de ses fameux « kh ! », et le Major lança un regard de fauve au motard triomphant, sur l'épaule duquel Sismonk était revenu se percher. La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils ; elle aurait préféré que le ninja ne les accompagne pas. Elle avait besoin du militaire pour l'observer, mais Koga et son égoïsme ne feraient certainement que la gêner. Cependant, elle avait réellement besoin de cet homme à l'allure de bête, il était le seul qui pourrait la guider dans la région d'Ihien. Elle s'était demandée de quelle façon elle pourrait le convaincre, mais le motard semblait apparemment facilement manipulable par le beau sexe. De plus, avoir un BushiYajû à ses côtés serait tout sauf un désavantage. Morgane observa les trois hommes. Ricardo, apprenant que Koga les accompagnait, l'obligeait à promettre qu'il lui remettrait ce qu'il cherchait sur place. Le Major, quant à lui, semblait voir d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de ce dresseur dans leur petit groupe désuni.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Ricardo » répondit l'homme dans un nouveau salut.

A cet instant, l'infirmière s'approcha d'eux et les quatre dresseurs songèrent avec gêne que c'était certainement pour leur demander un peu plus de calme. Il n'en fut rien.

« J'ai un appel pour un groupe de champions de Kanto. C'est bien vous n'est-ce pas ? »

Etonné, les trois champions en question hochèrent la tête et Morgane suivit l'infirmière pour répondre. Les trois hommes s'accoudèrent au comptoir derrière lequel la jeune femme répondait pour apprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Le doute les envahit lorsqu'ils virent le visage de Morgane se décomposer. Elle raccrocha vivement et tourna vers eux un visage où l'inquiétude coulait à flots.

« Léon a été enlevé... » murmura-t-elle.

& & & & & &

L'angoisse était à son comble dans la petite chambre désespérément assombrie. Le Major culpabilisait dans son coin, assis sur son lit, tandis que son rongeur essayait de lui remonter le moral. Koga avait recommencé à faire les cent pas, le visage crispé par une colère telle que son vampire n'osait pas bouger de la lampe murale à laquelle il s'était accroché. Morgane s'était postée sur une chaise, devant la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur le portable posé sur ses genoux. Ricardo dodelinait nerveusement de la tête, et son Sismonk, tout aussi tendu, faisait des allers et retours d'une épaule à l'autre de son maître. Tous quatre attendaient cet appel qui ne faisait que trop tarder. Un appel qui leur confirmerait la nouvelle, et leur donnerait peut-être d'autres informations. Chacun d'eux connaissait plus ou moins Léon ; Koga et Ricardo depuis leur enfance, les deux autres champions depuis quelques années déjà.

Soudain, le portable de la jeune femme se mit à vibrer. Elle le décrocha à la hâte alors que tous les visages se tournaient vers elle. Quelques paroles brèves furent échangées, et la championne raccrocha avant de sortir son ordinateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta le militaire.

- C'est Damien. Mais il dit que son portable ne passe pas très bien. Il va nous contacter du Centre de Nénucrique. »

Les trois hommes se rapprochèrent pour pouvoir voir l'écran s'allumer. Au bout d'une minute à peine, une faible sonnerie retentit. Morgane ouvrit la fenêtre de communication. L'effarement s'empara aussitôt du petit groupe : Damien venait d'apparaître sur une image grésillante qui se brouillait et sautait dans des bruits extrêmement désagréables. Derrière lui se devinaient les lumières clignotantes du Centre, ainsi que les infirmiers, dresseurs et Leveinards qui couraient partout en s'envoyant des ordres. Au fond, les fenêtres battaient dangereusement dans leurs encadrements, malmenées par un vent d'une violence inouïe. Damien semblait à bout de souffle, et trempé jusqu'aux os. Malgré tout, son gèle avait tenu bon et ses cheveux roux offraient toujours un effet impressionnant, et le jeune homme avait jugé bon de garder ses lunettes de soleil.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? s'exclama le militaire.

- On sait pas vraiment... une vraie catastrophe... , bafouilla Damien, le souffle court. Les tempêtes... se sont levées un peu partout... c'est la panique dans tout Hoenn...

- Dans toute la région tu dis ? le coupa Morgane, abasourdie.

- Partout, répéta Damien avant de grogner en repoussant la tête de son Démolosse qui voulait absolument se placer devant l'écran. C'est pas des phénomènes naturels ! Algatia est déjà presque sous l'eau ! Ses habitants sont tous ici ! »

Le membre des Quatre criait maintenant pour pouvoir couvrir les hurlements du vent : une fenêtre avait lâché et cinq dresseurs s'échinaient à la reboucher à coups de Laser-Glaces. Damien voulut parler à nouveau, mais l'image se brouilla en déclenchant un graillement grave. Raichu se boucha les oreilles et Nosferalto se mit à voleter dans toute la pièce en poussant des cris apeurés. Morgane retint de justesse le champion de Carmin qui s'apprêtait à frapper son ordinateur pour le « remettre en marche ». L'image se stabilisa enfin. Damien avait retiré ses lunettes et criait en texan contre son chien démoniaque qui voulait à nouveau se réfugier devant l'écran. Le monstre alla finalement se recroqueviller en tremblant aux pieds de son maître, terrorisé par le vacarme ambiant.

« Damien, ça va ? hésita la championne.

- Impec, grogna l'autre. Vous en faites pas, nos chercheurs sont en train de déterminer la cause de ces phénomènes. C'est pour Léon que je vous appelle. »

Tous quatre hochèrent la tête. L'image se fondit à nouveau un instant dans ses grésillements, puis repartit.  
« Personne n'a vu celui qui l'a enlevé. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il était seul, et qu'il a du passer par la voie des airs. Nos radars l'ont repéré juste avant qu'il ne quitte le pays.

- Il a quitté le pays ! répéta furieusement Koga, faisant sursauter ses trois compagnons. Pour aller où ?

- Au sud, vers les régions de Romh. »

Morgane se figea ; Ihien était la région la plus au sud du pays de Romh. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Ses compagnons l'avaient compris eux aussi, c'est pourquoi ils ne dirent rien. Damien continua, haussant le ton une fois de plus alors qu'une nouvelle fenêtre venait de se briser :

« L'armée est en train d'essayer de trouver un arrangement avec Romh pour y envoyer une équipe de recherche ! Ça s'annonce mal !

- On y va ! répliqua aussitôt Morgane. Dès ce soir, ajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil à Ricardo qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Ok, je m'en doutais. Rendez-vous au Centre de Lakar, près de la frontière. Elle est bien gardée, mais vous y trouverez deux personnes qui vous aiderons à la traverser sans problème. Ils ont travaillé plusieurs fois avec nous. Aragon est en train de les contacter.

- Merci Damien...

- Bonne chance ! »

La fenêtre de communication disparut.

& & & & & &

(1) Sismonk fait partie des espèces de pokémons que j'ai inventées, je vais donc mettre une fiche pokédex et une illustration dans mon profil pour ceux qui voudraient savoir à quoi il ressemble.


	17. TITAN PartI Chap4

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voilà, j'ai pris un peu de retard mais je vais réparer tout ça. J'ai corrigé les derniers chapitres (il serait temps que je fasse de même avec les premiers XD) et je rajoute aujourd'hui deux chapitres. Bonne lecture ! 

Chapitre 4 : Imakh et Sylvain 

Atteindre Lakar ne fut pas un problème, cinq bus s'y rendaient tous les jours. C'était une petite ville regorgeant de sites historiques qui attiraient chaque année un tourisme important. Une grande église dominait son centre, et les habitations étaient toutes faites de pierres apparentes. Peu de dresseurs y venaient car elle ne possédait pas d'arène, ni de terrain de combat entretenu, et les seuls pokémons présents étaient les Mackogneur et les Queulorior qui aidaient sur les chantiers des sites. Bref, un endroit facile d'accès. Cependant, les trois champions et leur nouveau guide n'eurent pas à poser le pied hors du véhicule pour s'apercevoir que la petite ville était saturée de militaires. A cause des nombreux événements qui venaient de se produire, nul doute que les quatre dresseurs seraient rapidement repérés dans cet endroit plutôt calme. Depuis l'incident Kao, les visages des trois champions étaient plutôt connus au sein de l'armée. Aussi se dirigèrent-ils rapidement vers la première boutique de vêtements qu'ils trouvèrent. Celle-ci s'avéra être en réalité une galerie renfermant plusieurs échoppes de coiffures, soins de peau et habillements.

« Les terres dé Ihien sont chaudes, les prévint Ricardo. Il vaut mieux né pas trop sé charger. »

Le Major semblait encore moins à l'aise que ses compagnons ; il avait repéré une ancienne connaissance dans le lot de soldats. Aussi le grand homme disparut-il rapidement dans les allées, rattrapé par Raichu qui avait failli se perdre dans le rayon lingerie. Ricardo, visiblement très déçu d'avoir du laisser sa moto à Doublonville, échangea sa tenue de truand contre une autre tenue de truand : un tee-shirt bordeaux, une veste en toile brune qu'il noua autour de sa taille, un pantalon en lin sombre orné d'innombrables poches, des rangers grises, et un bandana couleur sang qui vint dissimuler sa coiffure. Morgane déambula entre les portoirs en attrapant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour finir affublée d'un dos nu bleu mer, d'un pantalon noir aux jambes larges, de sandales de plage et de lunettes de soleil étirées. La championne acheva de parfaire son nouveau look en nouant ses cheveux pour former une longue natte. Elle rejoignit le motard à l'accueil et tous deux attendirent patiemment que le militaire et le ninja les rejoignent. Ils en profitèrent pour faire le point sur leur inventaire en fouillant les quatre sacs à dos : lampes de poche, barres chocolatées, spray pour les cheveux, mouchoirs...

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? grogna Morgane à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Ça peut être outile, s'interposa Ricardo en entamant une barre au chocolat.

- Une fois au Centre il faudra vider tout ça pour ne garder que le strict nécessaire, fit la championne d'une voix grave. Seulement de la nourriture, des vêtements de rechange et un bon Pokematos.

- Yé n'en ai pas, remarqua le motard.

- Ils en vendent parfois dans les Centres, le rassura la jeune femme. Sinon je vous laisserais mon portable. »

Quelques minutes plus tard revenait l'ex-militaire, jetant des regards de droite à gauche pour être sûr de ne pas se faire repérer. Sa consœur lui fit remarquer qu'il passerait plus inaperçu s'il était détendu. Le Major soupira et enfonça une casquette beige sur son crâne pour dissimuler son regard. Il s'était décidé pour un haut gris sans manches et marqué de l'insigne de l'équipe de base-ball de la région, d'un pantalon grenat qui contrastait étonnamment avec les couleurs qu'il portait d'habitude, et des baskets plutôt claires. Il dissimula rapidement sa chaîne en argent sous son vêtement, mais refusa de l'enlever malgré la requête de Morgane. Koga tarda bien plus, et les trois autres se sentirent peu à peu gagnés par l'anxiété.

« Major, rappelle Raichu.

- Hein ?!

- Il n'y a quasiment pas de dresseurs ici, et aucun challenger. Rappelle Raichu je te dis.

- Humph, grogna l'interpellé en se soumettant finalement à contrecœur, suivi par Ricardo qui en fit de même avec Sismonk.

- Partez au Centre, intervint le motard. Yé vais l'attendre ici. On vous réjoint après. »

Morgane acquiesça. De toute façon, il valait mieux qu'ils se séparent pour se déplacer dans les rues. La jeune femme et le Major sortirent du magasin en jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux quelques soldats présents ; heureusement, la plupart semblaient occupés à discuter entre eux.

« Faisons comme si nous étions en couple, proposa la championne.

- Ouais, très bonne idée, répartit l'ex-militaire en souriant.

- Prends mon sac, ça fera plus naturel. »

L'autre n'eut pas le temps de réagir et reçu le bagage en pleine figure. Il suivit la jeune femme en poussant des plaintes basses, condamné à porter leurs deux sacs. Morgane restait impassible derrière ses lunettes noires, observant les hommes en treillis qui ne semblaient pas leur porter la moindre attention : ils passaient tout à fait inaperçu parmi les nombreux touristes. Ils atteignirent le Centre sans encombres et les quelques dresseurs présents leur offrir un coup d'œil las avant de retourner à leurs activités (des jeux de go ou d'échecs). Ils vinrent s'asseoir à une table et balayèrent le grand hall du regard.

« Comment va-t-on les reconnaître, questionna le grand homme en se grattant la nuque. On ne sait même pas à quoi ils ressemblent.

- Aragon a du les prévenir de notre arrivée. Ils se montreront d'eux-mêmes. »

Près d'une heure passa sans qu'aucun signe ne leur apparaisse. Morgane commençait à se demander si elle avait bien fait d'abandonner les deux hommes dans la galerie, et le Major tentait d'oublier son stress en se martelant le crâne sur des parties de go qu'il ne gagnait qu'une fois sur trois. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à retourner en ville pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, lorsque Ricardo franchit enfin la double porte du centre. Ses deux compagnons s'empressèrent de s'informer sur un quelconque problème.

« Qué ? Aucoune problème, fit le motard étonné. Lé champion né va pas tarder. On s'est séparé pour vénir. »

Et en effet, Koga apparut cinq minutes plus tard. Le Major étouffa un fou rire, et Morgane grimaça de façon douloureuse.

« Tu t'es fait chopper par une commerçante ?

- Très perspicace... » grogna le ninja en les doublant aussi dignement que possible pour rejoindre la table. De petites lunettes rondes, les cheveux plaqués vers l'arrière, une chemise blanche à manches retroussées, un pantalon et des chaussures noirs : l'allure presque parfaite d'un riche homme d'affaires venu se relaxer sur les plages du sud. Koga rechigna à expliquer qu'il avait eu le malheur de confier à une coiffeuse qu'il lui fallait « changer tout son style ». Elle l'avait pris au mot.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les quatre réunis, leurs contacts ne devraient pas tarder à se montrer, remarqua Morgane. Ils s'assirent et attendirent patiemment. Le temps passa... Ricardo s'endormit sur la table, les bras sagement croisés sous son menton. Koga passait régulièrement une main sur ses cheveux pour vérifier leur disposition. Le Major soupirait continuellement et chassait son ennui sur le motard endormi, lui piquant la joue avec un morceau de paille resté sur le siège. Morgane surveillait sa montre. La nuit tomba finalement sans qu'aucun signe ne leur soit fait. Exténués, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de louer une chambre pour la nuit et de rappeler Damien le lendemain. C'est ce moment précis que choisirent leurs contacts pour se dévoiler.

& & & & & &

Imakh et Sylvain avaient tout d'abord pensé que les champions ne se montreraient pas. Ils avaient paresseusement observé les allers et retours des touristes dans le hall du Centre, et dans la rue, à travers les baies vitrées du bâtiment de soins. Ils s'étaient adonnés à plusieurs parties de go, puis à quelques parties d'échecs. En fin de journée, ils avaient commandé chacun un plat bien rempli pour se réconforter de leur longue attente. Soudain, un groupe de personnes visiblement étrangères s'était approché de l'accueil ; deux colosses dont l'un semblait plutôt mal à l'aise, un homme aux allures de salary-man et au visage froid, et une jeune femme qui venait certainement tout droit de la plage la plus proche. Sylvain les avait observés tandis qu'Imakh finissait avidement son assiette. Aragon leur avait dépeint le portrait de quatre personnes. Ceux qui parlaient en ce moment avec l'infirmière répondaient au nombre, mais pas à la description du maître du Conseil. Dans un soupir, Sylvain s'apprêtait à retourner vers son plat lorsqu'un des étrangers se mit à vociférer après l'un de ses compagnons, l'homme au visage dur et orgueilleux. La jeune femme qui les accompagnait s'en mêla, tentant apparemment de les calmer, puis le deuxième géant intervint à son tour, s'attirant la colère des deux autres hommes à bout de nerfs. Sylvain réfléchit, se remémora les paroles d'Aragon.

« Il a dit... une jeune femme dont on n'a pas envie de s'approcher, un yankee qui ne parle qu'en hurlant, un homme aux cheveux noirs qui fait star de vieilles séries de samouraï, et le dernier qui ressemble à un gorille...

- Ouais... et alors ? interrogea Imakh entre deux bouchées.

- Ne trouves-tu pas que ce quatuor correspond ? »

Imakh cligna des yeux, puis tourna la tête vers le groupe plus bruyant qu'un attroupement de Brouhabams. Une bagarre avait éclaté entre les trois hommes que la plupart des dresseurs présents tentaient de séparer sous le regard indifférent de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui se contenta de remonter ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Les deux contacts les étudièrent longuement, en silence, avant d'en conclure qu'il s'agissait certainement de ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Dans des gestes lents et tout en s'étirant, Imakh et Sylvain se relevèrent, déposèrent la somme du prix de leur repas sur la table, et se dirigèrent vers les étrangers pour se présenter.

& & & & & &

Koga sentait de plus en plus que ce voyage n'allait pas lui plaire. Il pouvait encore supporter le Major et Morgane, après tout, ils avaient déjà été contraints de passer pas mal de temps ensemble. Et la présence de Ricardo ne le rendait pas encore totalement fou. Mais les deux nouveaux membres de leur petit groupe de proscrits semblaient être d'un tout autre tempérament. Le plus jeune des deux, Imakh, ne paraissait pas avoir plus de douze ans ; il était petit, roux, aux yeux émeraudes, et présentait une personnalité inflexible. Quelqu'un de difficile à diriger en somme, et qui risquait de poser pas mal de problème en raison de son caractère que l'on devinait imprévisible. Le plus grand était un jeune homme de dix-huit ans à peine, aux cheveux noirs mi longs et aux yeux bruns ornés de petites lunettes aux bords sombres. Son visage était d'une finesse incroyable et il gardait constamment cet air naïf et souriant qui cachait, d'après le ninja, quelque chose de profondément diabolique. Morgane semblait avoir eu la même impression et détournait les yeux en prenant un air suspicieux à chaque fois que Sylvain lui adressait un sourire doux. Seul le militaire ne présentait aucun à priori face à ces nouveaux alliés, et il semblait plus dérouté par le comportement de ses compagnons que par les deux contacts. Ricardo, quant à lui, restait muet, et observait Sylvain de loin, comme si quelque chose le troublait particulièrement chez ce personnage. Pour couronner le tout, une fois que les deux jeunes gens eurent conduit les trois champions et le motard à l'arrière du Centre, dans un grand hangar, ils ôtèrent le haut de leurs vêtements pour dévoiler des tee-shirts aux couleurs révélatrices : l'insigne de la Team Magma pour Imakh, celui de la Team Aqua pour Sylvain.

« Vous étiez donc des infiltrés... » remarqua Morgane en soupirant.

Les deux autres se fixèrent, puis tournèrent un regard interrogateur vers la championne.

« Non, nous sommes des membres à part entière de nos organisations respectives, répondit Imakh d'un ton naturel.

- Je comprends votre surprise, ajouta Sylvain de sa voix douce et claire lorsque Koga se frappa le front et que le Major dissimula discrètement ses pokéballs sous son sweet. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous agissons avec vous comme avec le Conseil, pour notre propre compte.

- A ce sujet... » reprit Imakh.

Les quatre visages se tournèrent vers eux, redoutant de comprendre ce que les deux contacts attendaient d'eux à présent. Les yeux émeraude du gamin roux se mirent à briller lorsqu'il s'approcha et secoua légèrement ses doigts devant son visage.

« Aragon nous a dit de régler les histoires d'honoraires avec vous.

- J'Y CROIS PAS L'ENF... , cracha le militaire.

- _Business __is__ business_, remarqua Sylvain sans cesser d'offrir son sourire d'ange.

- Humph, et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? intervint le ninja.

- Oh, trois fois rien, continua le plus âgé. Voyez-vous, tous les deux, nous appartenons à un rang très spécial au sein de nos organisations. Le rang de Hunter. »

Les trois champions affichèrent des mines abattues. Des Hunters, autrement dit le nom de code pour les chasseurs de shinies des organisations criminelles. Ils n'avaient à présent plus aucun doute sur le prix qui leur serait demandé.

« Nous savons qu'un chargement de la Team Magma a été intercepté il y a quelques temps, continua Sylvain en jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Les shinies qu'il transportait ont été confiés aux champions de Kanto. Nous voulons simplement les vôtres. »

Koga ne laissa pas la colère apparaître sur ses traits à l'idée de leur laisser son Grolem couleur argile qu'il avait si durement entraîné. Le militaire, au contraire, afficha son profond désarroi ; abandonner son Magnéton aux reflets d'ambre ? Alors qu'il l'avait tant chéri ? Morgane se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant à son Evoli blanc qu'elle comptait faire évoluer dans peu de temps. Mais tous finir par hocher la tête, à contrecœur. Puis, les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Ricardo. Celui-ci s'empressa d'avouer qu'il n'avait aucun monstre shiny. Ils acceptèrent de repousser la décision du prix du motard à plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés à destination.

« Ok, j'espère que vous êtes prêts ! » déclama Imakh en tirant une lourde bâche qui semblait dissimuler un véhicule énorme au fond du grand hangar.

Ricardo poussa un sifflement admiratif devant l'engin dévoilé. Koga grimaça et mima un signe de croix. Morgane haussa un sourcil. Le Major fut extasié, jusqu'au moment où une question cruciale lui vint à l'esprit.

« Mais... qui conduit ce truc ? »

Les trois champions songèrent un instant à faire demi-tour lorsque Sylvain désigna son jeune compagnon en réponse au militaire.


	18. TITAN PartI Chap5

Chapitre 5 : Les ruines d'Ihien 

Le corps de celui que les siens appelaient Léon était léger, passif. Le jeune homme affichait un visage tout à fait serein, à demi noyé sous les bandages cachant blessures et cicatrices des sondes de l'hôpital militaire. Ses bras avaient subi de nombreux assauts ; perfusions et prises de sang, analyses en tous genres. Sa peau comme sa chair avait été mutilée en plusieurs endroits. Sa pâleur était cadavérique. Ses longs cheveux azurés avaient été coupés avec autant de soin que l'on arrache une mauvaise herbe : ils fuyaient dans toutes les directions, comme perdus, sur la surface de son crâne, tels des brins affolés soumis à la sentence du vent. Tous ses muscles étaient relâchés, ses bras pendaient mollement de chaque côté de son torse. Il n'était habillé que d'un pantalon de tissu blanc, taché ça et là de quelques éclaboussures du sang des soldats qui avaient tenté d'arrêter son kidnappeur.

Loki tenait le corps dans ses bras robustes, dissimulé sous sa forme humaine. Il avançait d'un pas sûr, ignorant son fardeau, fier de la stupeur qu'il avait fait naître sur les traits des militaires qui gardaient Léon. Son pas résonnait sous le grand dôme végétal, accompagné des craquements de brindilles et du chant serein des quelques oiseaux nichés au sommet des arbres immenses. Finalement, la lumière du jour se déversa sous les yeux du gardien. Les arbres s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une étendue de verdure et de terre couleur d'or. Au centre de cette clairière interminable, entourée de la forêt millénaire, se dressait majestueusement un temple de pierre jaune sable à la forme d'une pyramide inachevée.

Un rictus effrayant étira les lèvres bleutées de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Le temple du gardien de la Lumière les attirerait tôt ou tard. Les ennemis de son maître finiraient par venir. Ils viendraient forcément pour récupérer leur compagnon. Ils oublieraient toute méfiance, sans savoir décrypter les voix de leur instinct amenuisé qui leur crierait de prendre garde. Ils franchiraient l'arcade de cette clairière, se retrouveraient à sa merci. Et à cet instant, dans ce lieu isolé, loin de toute aide inattendue, Loki soumettrait les derniers résistants qui s'opposaient à lui. A lui, et à son maître.

& & & & & &

Les rayons d'un soleil chaleureux dansaient joyeusement sur la poussière de sable que soulevait l'hélicoptère. Traversant les hublots, répercutés contre les parois de métal, ils donnaient à l'espace intérieur de l'engin un confort jovial et avenant. Les tissus bordeaux qui recouvraient de longues banquètes duveteuses apportaient encore d'avantage de noblesse à cette ambiance teintée de nostalgie, et l'on avait du mal à croire, douillettement installé dans le ventre du monstre d'acier, qu'il s'agissait d'un véhicule de l'armée, furtif et mortel. Comment croire, au milieu de cette coque de lueur bienveillante, ornée ça et là de quelques tapisseries au contenu théâtral, qu'au-delà de ces cloisons l'appareil semblait fait pour détruire toute chose vivante, alliant à ses vrombissements d'insecte belliqueux son apparence de rapace fait du métal le plus froid ?

Si l'illusion grandiose de cet intérieur solennel avait été assez envoûtant pour dissoudre les remous incertains du bâtiment, ainsi que la tension croissante que faisait naître l'idée même qu'un enfant de douze ans soit aux commandes du vaisseau, alors peut-être Koga aurait-il pu enfin, et sereinement, libérer le sac en papier douloureusement prisonnier de ses doigts crispés. Ses yeux noirs avaient perdu toute trace de cette suffisance qui le caractérisait habituellement, remplacée en cet instant par un hébétement pitoyable. La mâchoire à demi ouverte sur une contestation maintenant lointaine, le ninja paraissait figé dans cette posture navrante, tel une poupée de cire magistralement sculptée. Aucun mouvement n'avait trahi son véritable état d'être vivant, si ce n'était, à une ou deux reprises, quelques spasmes à peine plus perceptibles qu'un battement de cils.

Toutefois, ces vertiges maladifs ne semblaient pas avoir gagné outre mesure le reste de l'équipage. Sylvain, le jeune homme au visage doux - de ceux qui cachent si admirablement une intelligence machiavélique - avait depuis longtemps, paraissait-il, placé une confiance absolue dans le maniement de son cadet et compagnon. Il cheminait d'un bout à l'autre de l'appareil, plongé dans une paperasse administrative aussi parfaitement ordonnée que le bureau du champion de Carmin était désordonné, et s'arrêtait parfois pour converser avec l'un ou l'autre de ses hôtes, arborant sans gêne le A bleu mer brodé sur son vêtement. Un cliquetis inaltérable accompagnait sa marche : le son du clavier de Morgane dont les doigts fins et agiles venaient continuellement frapper les touches. Le visage de la jeune fille exprimait comme toujours cette expression neutre et lointaine, qui ne dévoilerait jamais la moindre parcelle de ce qui se tramait dans son esprit. Ses yeux vifs survolaient infatigablement les lignes qui s'affichaient sur l'écran : des articles anciens retraçant les fouilles qu'avaient connu les sites de Ihien, des lettres interceptées aux abords de la frontière, et le journal de bord d'un scientifique affecté quelques années auparavant à l'étude du temple le plus connu des ruines d'anciennes civilisations de la région. Une multitude de dossiers offerts par Peter dont le dragon préhistorique avait repris contact avec sa destinataire. Le maître avait continué à faire passer ces informations mais plus aucune lettre n'accompagnait ses envois, de peur sans doute que son monstre volant soit découvert.

Un ronflement léger perturba l'atmosphère, mais il s'éteignit presque aussitôt. C'était Ricardo, roulé en boule tel un gros félin sur un long siège au teint pourpre, le dos durement calé contre une tapisserie représentant une carte ancienne du continent principal. Ses lèvres légèrement retroussées dévoilaient une dentition carnassière de laquelle s'échappait un souffle chaud et lent. Son Sismonk somnolait sur l'épaule de son maître, allongé contre sa gorge, ses petits yeux sombres jamais complètement clos perdus à travers l'épaisse chevelure grise du colosse dans laquelle il s'était affablement enfoui.

A l'avant du vaisseau, bien plus vifs que ne le paraissait le reste de l'équipage, se trouvaient les deux derniers passagers : le pilote juvénile, et l'ancien militaire qui avait insisté pour occuper l'autre et unique siège de conducteur.

Devant eux s'étalaient maintenant les ravins escarpés hérissés d'arbres aux troncs longs et noueux qui formaient la végétation si particulière d'Ihien. De longues dorsales de pierre coupante trouaient la terre brune et fertile, sinuaient à travers les fougères d'un vert éclatant, sous un ramage découpé comme des craquelures naturelles, avant de se déverser dans les rivières profondes, mise à nue par les gouffres béants. Sur chaque parois, aussi inclinée soit-elle, se dressaient avec vigueur les arbres reptiles, aux formes de corps agiles et serpentins, solidement amarrés à la terre et à la roche de leurs innombrables racines, semblables à des tentacules fous qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient comme s'ils plongeaient sous une surface marine.

Tandis que l'ombre de l'hélicoptère de combat voguait à toute vitesse sur cet océan de verdure, déformé par le terrain chaotique, Imakh commença à informer les champions sur ce qu'ils pourraient espérer trouver ici.

« La plus grande partie de cette région est inhabitée… , récita le jeune garçon d'un ton légèrement excité en tentant de couvrir le bruit du véhicule, … à cause de la végétation presque entièrement constituée d'espèces protégées. Sans parler du danger que représentent toutes ces crevasses. C'est un petit paradis dont rêvent tous les dresseurs pour les bestioles qu'il renferme. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a étonnés la première fois qu'on vous a vu : il n'y a que par ici qu'on a jamais trouvé certaines espèces telles que les Sismonk. »

Ce disant, le rouquin lança un coup d'œil entendu, agrémenté d'un léger sourire à Ricardo qui venait seulement de se réveiller. Celui-ci haussa la tête et soutint fermement le regard du gamin. Imakh haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le paysage. Sylvain s'approcha de l'avant de l'appareil et entreprit de continuer l'explication.

« Nous allons nous poser près des ruines de la grande pyramide, comme prévu. (il jeta à son tour un rapide regard en direction de Morgane et celle-ci acquiesça) En espérant de trouver une aire praticable. Si ce n'est pas le cas, Imakh restera à bord de l'hélicoptère et nous descendrons par l'échelle de corde. (Koga frissonna) Nous commencerons par survoler deux fois le périmètre pour nous assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun danger détectable. Je dois vous prévenir qu'une fois là-bas il n'y aura plus de communication possible, et toute possibilité de repli sera ralentie si l'appareil ne peut pas se poser.

- Comment ça plus de communication ? lança soudain Koga qui n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre des couleurs. Vous voulez dire que nous ne pourrons plus envoyer de messages à l'extérieur du périmètre ?

- Ni à l'intérieur, approuva Sylvain. L'endroit est rempli de pokémons Psy qui s'amusent à brouiller les ondes. Et la plupart des engins électroniques risquent d'être détraqués, beaucoup de Magnéton vivent dans le creux des ravins. Un vrai fléau. »

Les champions et le motard échangèrent des regards tendus ; ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à de telles conditions. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir communiquer entre eux les inquiétait particulièrement, cela voulait dire qu'ils devraient éviter de se séparer une fois à terre. Koga détourna rapidement les yeux pour retourner à la contemplation du tapis.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que nous ne prenons pas le risque de profaner quoi que ce soit en entrant dans cette pyramide ? »

Sylvain observa plus longuement le militaire dont le regard s'était fait plus prudent, comme si la réponse à sa question s'avérait d'une importance capitale pour lui. Sur ses genoux, Raichu fixait le jeune homme avec la même intensité, ses oreilles dressées dans l'attente d'une confirmation. Sylvain ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher ce sourire d'ange qui semblait cacher l'esprit du démon. Le Major frissonna mais tenta de n'en laisser rien paraître.

« Il n'y a pas la moindre sépulture dans cette région, intervint finalement Imakh d'un ton nonchalant. De toutes les ruines qui parsèment la forêt de Ihien c'est celle-ci qui a le plus interpelé les chercheurs. Ils n'ont jamais su dire de quoi il s'agissait vraiment, mais la fonction la plus probable qui ait été avancée au sujet de cette pyramide est celle d'un temple de cérémonie, destiné à accueillir les moines le temps de la préparation des festivités. »

L'ex-militaire parut soulagé de cette explication et n'ajouta rien, fixant à nouveau son regard bleu mer sur l'étendue végétale qu'il aurait rêvé parcourir par la force de ses propres muscles. Morgane soupira, et éteignit son portable ; si Sylvain disait vrai, les champs magnétiques ne tarderaient pas à dérégler tout son matériel. Elle fut très vite imitée par Imakh qui éteignit quelques minutes plus tard tous les circuits électroniques du véhicule volant, passant en pilotage totalement manuel.

Sentant qu'ils approchaient, Ricardo se leva pour venir observer plus attentivement les terres qui les entouraient. En passant devant Morgane, le motard frôla Sylvain. Sa réaction fut immédiate et violente : l'homme s'arracha d'un bond à ce contact qui semblait l'avoir choqué, braquant un regard de fauve sur le jeune homme qui ne sembla pas même s'apercevoir de l'effet qu'avait provoqué ce bref frôlement, et continuait d'avancer tout en triant sa liasse de papiers.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin en vue de l'immense pyramide, même Koga daigna quitter son siège pour venir admirer l'édifice de roche taillée. Ils pensèrent tout d'abord que le monument avait dû s'effondrer légèrement en raison de son sommet aplani, mais comprirent rapidement que l'architecture du lieu en avait voulu ainsi. Imakh survola une première fois l'aire dégagée par les arbres sinueux ; le sol semblait peu stable, parcouru de ces roches tranchantes et d'une terre cabossée par les ruines de quelques petits monument parallèles à l'immense édifice. Les champions et le motard eurent néanmoins le soulagement d'entendre le jeune garçon annoncer qu'il avait aperçu une place assez dégagée pour permettre à l'engin de se poser.

Morgane fouilla dans une poche de pantalon pour en sortir les lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait acheté à Lakar, et les plaça sur son nez pour dissimuler son regard.

« _Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de nous savoir hors de portée de toute onde radio_ », confia-t-elle à Mentali par télépathie.

Le chat mauve frotta sa tête contre les jambes de sa dresseuse afin de la réconforter. Imakh fit un deuxième passage, puis acheva de venir se poser. Sylvain passa une dernière fois en revue le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point pendant le voyage : leur unique but était de retrouver Léon, et de le ramener à l'hélicoptère. Comme les moyens électroniques étaient à exclure, il faudrait employer le flair et l'ouïe de leurs pokémons. Dès qu'ils eurent posé le pied à terre, chacun sortit l'un de ses compagnons. Le Raichu du Major était déjà aux aguets, l'oreille tendue dans l'espoir de repérer cette voix qui lui était si familière. Morgane fit appel à l'ouïe de Mentali, et Koga à celui de son Nosferalto. Ricardo appela un énorme pokémon singe que ses trois compagnons ne connaissaient pas, mais qui d'après son allure devait être une évolution de Sismonk. Imakh et Sylvain firent apparaître un Démolosse au pelage bleu nuit et un Musteflott doré dont l'odorat avait été entraîné spécialement pour des missions de ce genre.

« Pour éviter de rester trop longtemps il vaudrait mieux se séparer, proposa Sylvain.

- Mais ! s'exclama Morgane, contrariée. Comment pourrons-nous prévenir les autres si nous trouvons une piste ou si nous sommes en danger ?

- Nous utiliserons les bonnes vieilles méthodes » déclara calmement le jeune homme.

Imakh descendit alors du véhicule une petite valise à la main. Il l'ouvrit et tendit à chacun une minuscule arme à feu et deux cartouches de couleurs différentes : l'une rouge, l'autre jaune.

« Des fusées de détresses ? s'étonna le militaire.

- Tout simplement, acquiesça Sylvain. La jaune si vous trouvez Léon, la rouge pour prévenir d'un danger. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, puis le petit groupe se sépara.

& & & & & &

Les alentours du monument s'avérèrent bien moins praticables qu'ils ne l'avaient semblés depuis l'engin volant. Chaque monceau de terre sèche dissimulait les restes d'une habitation de roche jaune et friable. Les planches d'un bois rongé par le temps s'alignaient parfois sur le sol instable, et menaçaient de céder au moindre pas trop appuyé. La terre étaient fendue de toute part, comme la surface craquelée d'un lac gelé, et les gouffres qu'elle renfermait étaient sombres et profonds.

Le champion de Carmin avait insisté pour que son confrère porte lui-même l'arme à feu, et Koga avait fini par glisser le petit pistolet et les fusées de détresse dans la ceinture de son vêtement noir, non sans émettre sa désapprobation. Aucun d'eux n'aimait ce genre d'engin, pour des raisons bien différentes.

Le ninja sauta habilement et silencieusement par-dessus une crevasse étroite, comme s'il faisait partie des espèces vivant dans cet environnement. Le militaire, lui, hésitait ; non par maladresse car son agilité était aussi instinctive que celle de son compagnon, mais par peur de fouler le moindre pan de mur effondré, le moindre vestige d'une habitation qui se serait dressée ici autrefois. Koga se moquait bien de souiller ces ruines ancestrales, même s'il avait agi d'un lieu saint. Tous ses sens étaient braqués sur le même objectif que celui de son vampire : retrouver Léon, et quitter cet endroit au plus vite. La position de faiblesse dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis en venant ici ne lui plaisait pas, le poussant à redouter le pire. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans son esprit, elle lui semblait à chaque fois plus cruellement évidente, car de quoi pouvait-il s'agir sauf d'un piège de Loki ? Un tel lieu, loin de toute communication, sur une terre peuplée d'imprévus qui ne feraient que ralentir une fuite éventuelle, rien de tout cela ne pouvait être un hasard. Et tôt ou tard, ils devraient faire face à un ennemi féroce, prêt à en découdre pour sauver son honneur bafoué lors de leur dernière rencontre : ce gardien qui les avait si sauvagement attaqué. Mais bien que l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais se tint sur ses gardes au point de se déplacer tel une bête de l'ombre, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps, ou seulement quelques nuits sans lune, il devait s'avouer que combattre à nouveau Loki l'effrayait bien moins que de se retrouver à nouveau dans cet engin volant, une coque sans âme en qui on ne pouvait placer sa confiance, comme toutes ces technologies qui lui faisaient horreur tant qu'elles mettaient sa vie en péril.

De son côté, le militaire avançait le regard bas, perdu dans ses pensées, sans vraiment surveiller l'apparition tant redoutée de l'immense oiseau-requin. Ses yeux bleu clair semblaient ternis, aveuglés par des remords profonds, mais aussi par la crainte de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir sur ces terres, au milieu de ces arbres reptiles, au pied de cette grande pyramide inachevée qui les surplombait toujours malgré son âge séculaire, dominant les restes de cette antique citée de sa stature de colosse. Il craignait de ne pas arriver à temps, de retrouver Léon alors que la vie lui aurait déjà échappé, mais il craignait aussi de découvrir ce qu'il se refusait de croire, et qui avait si promptement éveillé la curiosité scientifique de Morgane. Il n'était pas idiot au point de n'avoir pas deviné ce qui poussait la championne à lui avouer nombreux de ses projets dans l'espoir qu'il lui vienne l'envie de la suivre. Il savait qu'elle recherchait avant tout à satisfaire ce désir maladif de comprendre toute chose, et particulièrement les phénomènes qui ne répondaient pas au langage d'une logique, à un dialogue cohérent, autrement dit tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au paranormal. L'ex-militaire sentait encore sa gorge se nouer, et son corps se parcourir de frissons lorsque le regard avide de sa consœur se posait sur lui comme sur un animal étrange et digne d'un grand intérêt, comme ces innombrables regards lointains et supérieurs qui brillaient au fond de sa mémoire en traçant devant lui le parcours de sa propre vie.

Il frissonna. Raichu, perché sur son épaule, baissa sur lui un regard interrogateur. L'homme n'osa pas le lui rendre, évitant soigneusement de croiser les deux billes d'ébène qui le fixaient de ses propres yeux baissés vers la poussière.

« Cherche… » se contenta-t-il de lui murmurer.

Le rongeur gémit faiblement, mais retourna à son observation sans insister. Devant eux, Koga venait de franchir un nouvel obstacle : une carcasse de pierre blanche qui avait certainement été un grand four, des siècles auparavant.

« Ça ne sert à rien d'aller plus loin, annonça-t-il. Ils ne sont certainement pas dans la forêt. »

Cela dit, il déposa son sac, en sortit une gourde, et but quelques gorgées en posant un regard songeur sur la pyramide de laquelle ils s'étaient passablement éloignés. Le Major le rattrapa et se posta à ses côtés, observant les alentours avec un vif respect, soucieux de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient en rien bouleversé ce paysage antique abandonné depuis longtemps aux espèces végétales et animales. Le ninja l'observa à la dérobée. Son compagnon s'en aperçut et le fixa à son tour supérieurement, le défiant de le considérer lui aussi comme un simple objet d'étude. Mais à sa grande surprise, le ninja baissa les yeux, cherchant à l'évidence à exprimer quelque chose du genre de celles qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude d'avouer à n'importe qui. Le Major et son rongeur se jetèrent un coup d'œil discret, et attendirent. Sur l'épaule de son maître, Nosferalto fixait de son regard tranchant l'objet que le ninja daigna enfin retirer de l'une de ses poches intérieures. Il le tendit au militaire qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour le récupérer, se contentant de l'examiner attentivement. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou, mais devina enfin une petite clé en argent accrochée à une chaîne aux maillons fins. Devant l'air perplexe de son compagnon le ninja esquissa une grimace qui dissimula sa gêne, et jeta l'objet au militaire. L'homme ne bougea pas mais Raichu attrapa la chaînette d'un petit coup de dents sec. Koga se décida enfin à émettre sa demande.

« C'est ce que veux Ricardo… Il n'est pas question que je la lui donne. »

Le militaire resta silencieux. Ses yeux azurés passèrent de la clé, pendant sur le menton de son rongeur, au visage du ninja.

« Si je te le demande, reprit ce dernier, est-ce que tu me la garderais… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea finalement le grand homme blond alors que Raichu laissait glisser la petite clé dans sa main.

- Rien d'important, maugréa Koga. Je ne veux pas qu'il la récupère, c'est tout.

- C'est à la condition de récupérer cet objet qu'il nous a suivi jusqu'ici ?

- … En effet » admit enfin l'homme au regard charbonneux.

L'ex-militaire parut hésiter. L'idée de se mettre le motard à dos ne le réjouissait pas, car il devait avouer, malgré la grande confiance qu'il avait dans ses capacités et celles de ses pokémons, que Ricardo lui était apparu dès le premier coup d'œil comme un dresseur d'un tout autre niveau, un BushiYajû qui plus est. Cependant il acquiesça finalement. Koga en fut soulagé et le remercia d'un simple signe de tête. Puis il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'orée de la forêt qui se dressait une dizaine de mètres devant eux, infestée par les racines sinueuses en formes de tentacules qui s'avançaient en rampant sur les blocs de pierre abandonnés.

A cet instant, un son terrible retentit, comme un coup de tonnerre déchirant le silence des ruines. Le Major passa à la hâte la petite clé autour de son cou, lui permettant d'aller rejoindre l'anneau d'argent qui pendait toujours contre sa gorge. Les deux champions et leurs pokémons ne purent retenir des exclamations atterrées en apercevant les flammes rougeâtres qui illuminaient le ciel, au-dessus des marches de la pyramide, répandant une lueur sanglante sur la roche pâle.


End file.
